The Games Series 1: The Games We Play
by Princess Destiny
Summary: During a battle, Tuxedo Kamen gets hit with a love arrow. The first person he sees after the battle is Usagiwho has just detransformed from Sailor Moon and immediately he falls for her. Chaos ensues, where Mamoru is hit by an irresistible need to kiss her
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Games Series 1: The Games We Play  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: During a battle, Tuxedo Kamen gets hit with a love arrow. The first person he sees after the battle is Usagi-who has just de-transformed from Sailor Moon and immediately he falls for her. Chaos ensues, where Mamoru is hit by an irresistible need to kiss the blonde and goes to amazing lengths to get it! But when the spell wears off, Mamoru is still in love with her. Now-how to convince her? With a little help from his alter-ego Tuxedo Kamen! Little knowing, his identity has been discovered by a gleeful Usagi, who in turn, pays him a few visits as Sailor Moon. Soon, a game is born...But what will the consequences be?  
Chapters: 1/11  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2000**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! I'm currently unable to write anything new due to writer's block because of the pain of my injury, so I thought that I would post this very **_old, old_** Fanfic. :Grin: This was written way back in 2000 and is a mixture of romance, comedy, action and adventure. Actually, there is a lot of comedy in here. This Fanfic won an Award at the old First Love Sailor Moon Archive for _**Fanfic Of The Month**_ and was much loved back then. A pity no one really would remember it by now, but I'm hoping to get some new fans of the plotline and that you'll all enjoy it. Three books were planned for this Series, and a couple of Chapters of the Sequel will be posted after this Fanfic goes up here completely. I am hoping to continue the rest of the Sequel if there is enough interest. :Hint, hint: I had _**so much**_ fun writing this one! Oh! And I think I was suffering from insomnia back then, as well as living off of java, so you'll excuse the tongue-in-cheek moments through the plot. It's all in the name of fun. LOL.

Keep in mind also that my writing style was much different back then, so I might be editing this monster sometime. I was still writing 'Argggggh' and lots of exclamation marks into the Fanfics back then, instead of describing the scream or shriek, so it will be very much like the Anime for some part of it. Er-but I sort of did a little revamping of this Chapter before sending it out, so it actually came out pretty serious at the beginning. O.o

_**NOTE: **_There are some scenes in here that some of you huge Sailor Moon fans might find familiar, as quite a few Authors asked permission to write Fanfics along the same lines as some parts of my plot over the years.

_**ORIGINAL NOTES: **_Thank you's: A **_huge_** thank you to Stormlight, who edited this huge fanfic until her fingers were numb! Think you're up for the sequel, girl? Evil grin Also, to my cousins Karri and Bobbi-who will probably not even see this dedication, due to a dislike of SM. Clears throught Umm-And of course, Alicia Blade-who has been _**very**_ majorly patient with waiting for this monster for Fanfic of the Month-which was umm...a few months back. Mutter Sorry, Ali-Chan!

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**THE GAMES SERIES 1:**

**THE GAMES WE PLAY**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

The moon was high into the sky and a young blonde girl deeply asleep when a shrill persistent beeping penetrated the quiet of the night.

Luna woke up immediately, eyes blinking with alertness. She saw that her charge was still sleeping deeply and bounded swiftly up to the pillow. "Usagi!" The small black cat said urgently. "Your communicator is beeping. There's a battle."

Usagi's eyes silted open, sleep wanting to claim her again. She felt drowsy and had been having a wonderful dream. In the darkness, the saw the form of her guardian standing on her chest. "What's all the shouting, Luna?" she asked tiredly. There'd been a battle that day and it had left it's toll. As had going to school that day and going through her usual routine to maintain the life of an average fourteen year old girl. _**'I want to go back to sleep and think of Tuxedo Kamen!'**_ she muttered internally, terribly resentful.

There had been this handsome prince and she had been dancing in his arms. It was a dream that the blonde girl had often over the last few months since she had become Sailor Moon. Strangely, Usagi was never quite able to recall his features when she awoke.

"Get your communicator and find out." Luna said in exasperation, tail lashing back and forth in irritation. Why had she been cursed with such a lazy Senshi to be guardian to? Honestly, the girl could have a little more responsibility in her role as leader of the Sailor Senshi. They were the only warriors standing between the Dark Kingdom and the total domination of Earth. Was she really asking too much!

The blonde yawned widely, stretched, then snatched her communicator from her bedside table. Usagi turned sideways, half-rising from the covers and sliding her legs to the ground. She pressed the flashing blue symbol of Mercury. "Usagi here?" she said, trying to wake up.

"Usagi! You need you get to the park," Ami said urgently. In the background, Usagi and Luna could see the night sky. The Senshi of Mercury was clearly outside and on her way to the battle already. "A Youma is attacking some couples here!"

"Couples?" Usagi questioned, bewildered. But wasn't it really late? She looked over at her clock, frowning as she saw the time. "Ami, it's one O'Clock in the morning. What are people-and you-doing there?" she demanded, feeling a little apprehension for her shy friend. Ami should not be out wandering past midnight. Her mother would have a heart attack if nothing else.

"That's a good question," Luna said angrily, sitting on Usagi's lap and glaring into the communicator screen. "That's no time of night for a fourteen year old girl-"

"You can scold me later, Luna," Ami replied worriedly, glancing away from the communicator for a moment. Her mouth tightened and her blue eyes glittered with determination. "I have to transform, I think the Youma is looking for energy, not a Rainbow Crystal. Zoisite isn't here." The screen went blank then as the Senshi prepared herself for battle.

Usagi shut the communicator off, sliding reluctantly out of bed. She stood there for a long moment in the cold, mind going over her options. Since she didn't know the whole situation, she could hardly plan ahead. All she could do was transform and high-tale it to the others before the youma did some serious damage. And wouldn't Luna and the others have head a heart attach to hear her thoughts?

"Okay, Luna. You stay here," The blonde girl ordered, and thrust a hand into the air. "Moon Prism Power, Makeup!"

The power consumed her, bringing that great, indescribable joy with it. Something had always felt so very natural about becoming her alter-ego.

Sailor Moon raced to the window and jumped out of it as gracefully as she could. Unfortunately she hit hard; wincing she tripped and fell onto her knees in the grass. _**'I really have to get that jumping thing down-pat.'**_ she groaned internally, getting to her feet and rushing into the night.

* * *

The park was lit up with the colours of the rainbow as she reached it, running quickly through the trees. She recognized the green of Jupiter's lightning and the red of Mars' fire. "They started without me!" she cried out involuntarily. Sailor Moon was irate. Now Mars would yell at her, merely because she had reached the fight first and they had to wait for her to reach them. _**'Ugh! Is it my fault I live further away than the other Senshi?'**_

Sailor Mars plowed into her as Sailor Moon reached the Senshi, throwing both girls to the ground.

"Glad to see me, huh Mars?" Sailor Moon teased, trying to lighten the situation. Her priestess friend was always far too serious.

"Hardly, Sailor Moon." Sailor Mars growled, getting off of the blonde. She put her hands on her hips, eyes moving upwards as the blonde rose to her feet. "Can't you ever be more graceful?"

Sailor Moon had felt an elbow in the stomach as the other Senshi rose and knew it had been on purpose. "You weigh a ton, Mars! Go on a diet." Sailor Moon taunted, sticking out her tongue.

Mars immediately responded alike. "Ha, ha. You're the one who pigs out all the time, Odango Atama!" she snipped, tossing her hair over her shoulder haughtily.

"Don't _call_ me that. That jerk calls me that." Sailor Moon complained, rolling her eyes skyward. Were they really standing there arguing whilst the other two Senshi fought a youma? As if hearing that thought, the Senshi of Jupiter called out to them.

"Hello? All Senshi call here!" Jupiter shouted wrathfully, lightning dancing about her head from the rode in her tiara. Two battles in 24 hours was ridiculous and a serious thing. What on earth was the Dark Kingdom up to now? And her two friends stood there bickering like little kids. "Youma?" she said through gritted teeth, throwing a pointed look at the monster.

Sailor Moon looked that way, contritely-then saw the Youma. She immediately broke into involuntary giggles, holding her sides. "It's-it's a…demented Cupid." she gasped in mirth. _**'Oh my god, this is so funny. Here I ran all the way to battle, and it looks completely harmless.'**_

Sure enough, it was the silliest looking youma they had ever seen. The creature looked like one of those Cupid dolls they gave out at Valentines day-but it was stretched all out of proportion. What was hilarious was the wings and bow, complete with toga. And how unusual, it wasn't a female, but a male. The only male creatures they had seen from the Dark Kingdom were the Generals.

"You know," Jupiter said thoughtfully, studying the Youma. "It _is_ a demented Cupid!" Against her better judgement, she also laughed.

"All the better to shoot you with, my dears!" the Cupid cried out gleefully. He reached behind his back into the quiver and withdrew a dozen arrows. Then he aimed swiftly and let them fly at the startled Senshi.

Sailor Moon shrieked, diving out of the way. Several arrows thudded into a tree behind her and she looked at them with a shudder. Stupid-looking the youma might be, but his weapons were lethal!

"Wrong fairytale, you creep!" Sailor Jupiter called as she dodged the arrows nimbly. She ran up the side of a tree and back-flipped, spinning back to face their foe. Her green eyes went anxiously to her friends and saw with relief that they were all okay.

"Do we care?" Mars snapped, diving after Sailor Moon. The ditz might be their leader, but she was hardly able to look after herself with only her tiara to protect her. Well, she had the Moon Wand, but it could only be used when the youma was mostly incapacitated. It was no good on a frontal attach. The dark-haired Senshi crouched beside the blonde and took her arm as they rose to their feet, eyeing the enemy cautiously.

"Oh darn," Sailor Mercury sighed, staring at the arrow sticking in the dirt a centimetre from her boot. That had been entirely too close. They needed some cover-and fast. "Shabon spray!"

The area was filled with blinding bubbles. Luckily that the Senshi could see-although not that clearly.

Sailor Moon stumbled about, squinting. She had lost Sailor Mars and her supportive hand when the clearing became obscured. "Mars?" she whispered tentatively, trying to see through the mist. She thought that she saw something to her left and moved that way.

"Fire Soul!" Mars' voice rang out triumphantly as she spotted their enemy. Her fire ripped through the mist as if it was not there and engulfed the youma.

There followed a cry of pain from the Youma and a thudding sound.

"Did we get her?" Jupiter shouted eagerly, waving her hand about to dispel the mist. It had sounded like the monster had been hit and by Sailor Mars' fire.

"I bring you looooove," the Youma declared, leaping out of the fog right before Sailor Moon's eyes. She shrieked and stumbled backwards. It paused, looking slyly at the blonde.. "Oh come on, Moon girl." He coaxed, readying an arrow out of her sight. "Don't you want love? It won't hurt-much!"

"Ugh, get away! Get away." Sailor Moon yelled, reeling backwards. The blonde still couldn't see much at all and so tripped over a tree roof her boot caught on. She shrieked and wind-milled her arms wildly, trying to stay on he feet. Naturally, she ended up on her butt-

As always.

"Can't I be a little graceful?" she complained to the world. Her immediate concern, of course, was the arrow-wielding Cupid maniac standing over her. And where on earth was Tuxedo Kamen when she needed him? Sailor Moon looked around wildly, trying to spot her hero. He had never let her down before!

"Say 'Love'," The youma crowed cheerfully, pulling back the bow and aiming the arrow at her. It's expression was a mixture of malice and amusement. "Oh and by the way-I failed to mention something." It giggled at her.

Sailor Moon stared at it as the mist cleared, her being filled fear and curiosity. "What?" She said, the word reluctantly dragged out of her. She looked from the corner of her eyes and saw Jupiter, Mars and Mercury closing in carefully from all sides. But would they be able to help their leader in time?

"Unfortunately, no love comes without pain...and this pain comes in the form of madness!" The cupid aimed at Sailor Moon's chest, grinning maniacally. "You'll be dying to find love-believe me." he added, eyes glowing red.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars yelled, terror filling her heart. There was no way any of them could stop the youma. Her hands rose, ready to blast it with fire, before she realised that her friend was far too close to it. She would be consumed by the fire also.

The other Senshi were similarly encumbered. They couldn't do anything without hurting the blonde. There was nothing the Senshi could do without hurting their leader. The youma was too close...

Sailor Moon covered her head with her arms, shaking. This was it, her last moments. She waited for that old cliched 'your life flashes before your eyes' moment to happen, but all that popped into her head was the dashing visage of her hero, Tuxedo Kamen. He was way overdue to saving her life. _**'Of course, if Tuxedo Kamen rescues me…I can live to be a beautiful old lady!'**_ she thought hopefully.

Something shot swiftly through the last of the dissipating fog, piercing through the Cupid's heart. It screamed, releasing the arrow. Sailor Moon peeked out just as it flew at her. She shrieked as her heart skipped a beat, but the deadly arrow was far off it's shot and went over her head, disappearing into the dark night.

Sailor Mars looked at Sailor Moon, then the Youma groaning on the ground, a red rose piercing it's heart. "You sure are a Dark Kingdom magnet, Sailor Moon," she said acidly. "Get up and dust this thing!" She had to be angry or she would just cry! The youma had come too close this time to taking her friend's life. **_'I'm going to kill Tuxedo Kamen...slowly...if he's ever this late again.' _**she vowed silently, looking around for the man. As usual, he was hidden somewhere. His saving of Sailor Moon at the last moment was his only saving grace at each battle.

"Right," Sailor Moon leapt to her feet, reaching into her sub-space pocket. She pulled out the Crescent Moon Wand and levelled it at the grounded Cupid. "Your arrow-shooting days are over, mister." she announced. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Despite the words, the bright golden light that consumed the once-plush Cupid Doll was far from healing. It shrieked in pain, then fell into dust at Sailor Moon's feet. She paused for a long moment, then took a deep breath and let relief fill her. "Ha! Dusted," she shouted, jumping around triumphantly. "Take that Dark Kingdom! Bring on Zoisite."

Now that the danger was over, the Senshi began to wind down, feeling all the aches and pains that came with a battle. They still had bruises from earlier that day. "Not tonight, please," Jupiter groaned, holding her shoulder. "I think I have a bruise the size of Mount Fugi forming on my shoulder."

"Oh, Jupiter!" Sailor Moon cried, racing over to her friend's side. "Are you okay?" And here she had been so happy to destroy the youma that she had not checked to see if her friends were alright. She ran a hand carefully over the limb. "Just bruised?" she questioned, looking over her shoulder for Mercury.

"I'm fine." Jupiter said wanly, smiling. She patted Sailor Moon's hand, then stepped back. The Senshi had long ago made a pact never to let their leader know how badly injured they got in battle. She was just too sensitive a girl and had a huge heart. Luckily though, it _was_ just bruising this time.

"Actually," Mercury said after a moment of scanning Jupiter's shoulder. She nodded and smiled as everyone turned to her. "I think it's Naru that's the Dark Kingdom magnet." she said with mock-seriousness.

The Senshi stared at each other, then grinned. "I think you're right there," Sailor Mars said, laughing. "But Odango here is a close second!" she slapped her best friend on the back, almost knocking her over.

"I am not!" Sailor Moon protested, smiling at them all. She stuck her tongue out at the raven-haired priestess, then turned and ran off. "I'll see you tomorrow everyone! Night!" she called over her shoulder.

_**'Boy, I bet Mars is fuming about not getting the last word in!' **_She giggled quietly, vaguely wondering where on earth Tuxedo Kamen was. It wasn't like him not to show his face at _all_ in battle. Where were his usual encouraging words?**_ 'Oh well.'_**

As Sailor Moon reached the street, she looked carefully about her and then de-transformed. The cool night air caressed her heated cheeks, feeling wonderful. Battling always left them so hot and bothered from the exercise. It bothered her deeply that there had been too battles in the one day, but she would put that aside in her mind until morning when they could all discuss it at Rei's Temple.

The small blonde girl started towards home, keeping a wary eye out for strangers. **_'I hope I can get in some more sleep before Luna wakes me for school in the morning.' _**

* * *

**_"Tuxedo Kamen... Bring me the Mystical Silver Crystal."_**

The haunting, musical voice spoke from the surrounding fog. As always, Mamoru could see very little, other than her faint form and the huge palace behind her. The dark-haired man knew that she was a Princess, but for the life of him, he did not know how he _knew_ that fact. "Who are you?" he shouted in frustration, walking closer. He had to be careful where he put his feet, as he could not exactly see the ground he stood on.

_**"I am-" **_The woman began to respond, but was cut off before she could say more.

Abruptly, a searing pain filled Mamoru's being. A familiar pain... _She_ was in trouble. Sailor Moon.

He blinked at the hidden Princess, wondering how on earth the call to battle had reached him even in a dream-

And then he woke up. Mamoru panted heavily from the stress of the dream, then he leaped out of bed quickly and stumbled down the hallway towards the balcony. On the way, he stubbed his toe on the couch, completing his flight towards the balcony doors on one foot. "Ouch! Damn it, who put that couch there!" he swore, clutching his injured toe.

The upperclassman groped past the pain, unlocking the siding glass doors and flinging them open. Making a graceful motion in the air, a blood red rose was dropped into his hand by magic. He transformed-still holding his foot...only now, it was an expensive black shoe. "Wonderful!" he muttered sarcastically, dropping his limb so that he could make his rescue effort.

The hero leapt out into the night, heading towards the pull. Sailor Moon's pull. He always knew when she was in danger. The blonde girl was hardly the most graceful person he had ever known, and she _did_ defeat the youma's usually by blind-luck, but she was his responsibility. Tuxedo Kamen was sort of fond of her, despite being at odds with her Senshi. She sometimes reminded him of a blonde airhead he fought with regularly.

The wind flowed past him as he leapt from building to building, his senses leading him in the direction of the golden-haired Senshi. This was the second battle that day, surely this was no coincidence?

* * *

When Tuxedo Kamen reached the park, he groaned, rolling his blue eyes expressively. "Of course it's in the park! When is it not?" he grumbled under his breath, racing through the trees nimbly. The sky was lit up with brilliant colours, signifying that the Senshi had already began their battle.

The Youma, he noted with amusement as he stopped in a tree not far from the girls, was a huge plush toy that had once been a Cupid doll. Complete with arrow and bow. As he watched, Mercury filled the area with dense fog.

Tuxedo Kamen peered around vainly, trying to see. He was practically as blind as the Youma! Sailor Moon was obscured from his sight. He could still feel her presence though and he moved along the branch in that general direction.

"How am I supposed to rescue her when I can't see?" _**'Mercury's power was sometimes a real pain in the butt.' **_He growled, crossing his arms. Then, he remembered wrinkles and uncrossed them quickly. Wrinkles would just ruin his dashing hero image.

So, he waited, blue eyes narrowed against the gloom and prepared to swoop in to save the heroine of the moon. Shouting came from the fog occasionally and flashes of lights.

When the mist finally began to clear and he caught sight of Sailor Moon, the Cupid standing over her. Tuxedo Kamen's breath caught in fear, his fist clenching. Why had his stupid senses not told him that she was in terrible danger right then? For once, it had let him down. He would not be able to reach her in time and scoop her out of harms way, so there was only the one option.

"Sailor Moon," he whispered, reaching swiftly into his tuxedo for roses. He grasped a rose gratefully and flung it with deadly precision. _**'Dead hit! Woo hoo! All right! One more for Tuxedo Kamen!' **_he silently congratulated himself, grinning. Luckily, the Senshi couldn't see him.

And then something sharp pierced his chest.

Tuxedo Kamen gasped, clutching at himself with his hands. He looked down frantically, but could see no wound…but something was wrong. His body became hot and sweaty and he de-transformed. The dark-haired man clutched desperately at the tree trunk as his legs shook and his vision blurred.

Then…he completely forgot what he was doing.

"Huh? What am I doing here?" Mamoru looked around in befuddlement, but didn't see anyone. He looked down and realised that he was up in a tree, clutching at the bark as if his life depended on it. The last thing he remembered was...was...

Mamoru blinked as a fog effectively shrouded his mind. He slid down the branches of the tree until he was on the ground. "I'm in the park." The handsome man looked up at the night sky. "Why aren't I at home in bed?" Had he been sleep-walking again?

He shook his head and started to walk. He was obviously in the park for a reason, but couldn't think what that was. Mamoru was feeling very strange. Vague and befuddled, and cold. The upperclassman sighed down at his boxers and shirt and wondered what the hell was going on. He was dressed for bed!

As he left the park grounds and stepped into the silent street, something walking further ahead caught his gaze. Immediately, his heart began to thunder in his chest. Mamoru took great gasping breaths…then his body raced after the figure quickly. It was as if he had no control over himself what-so-ever. Mamoru obeyed his instincts, staying to the other side of the street and shadowing the person. He needed...something. His body craved it!

As he came alongside her, he looked across the empty street-and saw Tsukino Usagi.

His eyes widened, his breath quickened and his heart swelled. _**'Oh, what an angel!'**_ he declared silently. His eyes narrowed, hands clenching. "I must-I must-" he muttered. _**'Kiss her!' **_Control and all thought went out of his head as he focused on that one thing. His shining light, his beacon. The one he had to lock lips with or he would die right that minute!

Mamoru took a step off the curb, fulling intending to dash across the road and sweep her into his arms, but saw that she had disappeared. "What!" he shouted, feeling cheated. He had just caught sight of his true love and she had vanished! This wasn't happening. Damn it all.

Mamoru snapped his fingers, frowning. "Damn," He smiled quickly. "But I will see her in the morning." Although his body was screaming at him to hunt through the city till he found her, he managed to control himself. In the morning, he would see her there.

He quickly turned and headed down the block towards his apartments. As sure as the sun rose in the morning-he would crash into Usagi before college even started! It was destiny. Like clock-work. "Oh, wait!" he shouted, remembering. "Tomorrow is Saturday! Now what?"

Chiba Mamoru's mind went completely blank and he stared into space. And then he began to pace along the path, wandering aimlessly towards his admittedly comfy and expensive apartment. "She'll probably get up around-twelve O'Clock? So I'll go there, to where I usually crash into her-I'm sure she lives around there-and…kiss her?"

He was rather confused about that point, but he could work the details out later. Mamoru had a girl to catch at midday! But what to do until then?

* * *

'Do' involved a lot of sitting, cups of strong coffee and a cushy chair.

Chiba Mamoru blinked slowly, but despite his action, his eyes remained dry and sore. He'd sat thus, in his favourite chair, staring into space for hours. And the sun had taken so long! He took in the magnificent sight of the rising sun, feeling jumpy. His feet kept a constant tattoo on the floor, the only thing keeping him slightly sane. Because, if he was truthful, he was anything but calm and sane at that moment. "Soon," he murmured, blinking again.

And so he waited…

And waited…

Until finally, he stared at the clock for the millionth time and saw that it was twelve fourty.

Mamoru started to his feet, panic raising through his body. He looked again, harder. Yes, it was really twelve fourty. "On no!" he shouted, leaping to his feet. The chair skidded away from him from his rough movement, scraping on the floor loudly. "Now _I'm_ late to catch her." He was sure that she'd be up by then! Shopping or something…

Again his mind went blank. Something seemed terribly wrong with this whole scene, but he couldn't put his finger on it. All he could think of was Usagi whenever he tried to focus.

Mamoru quickly raced into the bathroom, ran a brush through his hair, gave himself a cursory look and bolted from the apartment. The handsome upperclassman raced down the plush-carpeted hall to the elevator and thrust a finger at the down button.

Then he waited. His eyes swung from side to side, foot beginning to tap nervously on the floor again.

He looked up, frowning darkly at the little needle, which seemed to be taking far too long to reach his floor. "Who the bloody hell would be catching the lift at this time of the morning!" he bellowed loudly-just as the lift doors slid open to reveal the slight form of Mrs. Porter…a frail and delicate thing that a gust of wind could blow over.

She started back, clutching at her chest. "Oooh." she groaned, to Mamoru's horror. He leapt into the lift, just as the doors were closing and descended on the slight form. Had he killed her? No, wait, she was still breathing.

"Are you okay? Mrs. Porter? Hello?" The dark-haired man demanded, waving an impatient hand in her face. He repeated the gesture, then leaned closer. She seemed to be trying to say something… "Yes?"

"You-you-" she croaked, a hand still clutched to her chest.

"Yes? _Yes_?" Mamoru gritted his teeth.

"You're standing on my foot, Mr. Chiba!" she fairly shrieked at him, displaying an amazing lung capacity for such a small woman.

Mamoru reeled back, eyes going wide with stunned amazement. He glanced down guiltily at his own foot, staring at it as if it didn't belong to him.

Then, he remembered a certain blonde and spun around, thrusting a finger desperately at the down button. He had bigger problems right then, and Mrs. Porter seemed just fine. Blue eyes flashed into his head and he almost groaned at the overwhelming longing he felt to see Usagi. It was almost painful. "Sorry, sorry! I really didn't mean to yell or stand on you're foot-but I have a girl to catch." he announced, spinning back to face the old lady.

The old lady immediately dropped the act, staring at him with interested eyes. "Really?" she said, puttering forward on her small shoes. Mamoru suddenly found himself plastered effectively against the wall of the lift. Cornered there by a so-called "innocent" old lady.

"Umm…" He stared at her face, which hardly reached his chest, but was nevertheless a foot away. What on earth was she up to...and why was the bloody lift taking so long to descend!

"Did you know I was the head of the gossip club?" she told him slyly, reaching into her handbag for something. She rummaged around, returning with a pen and pad. She slowly flipped the top over to a new page and looked up at Mamoru expectantly.

"What?" Mamoru said nervously, eyes rolling around from side to side._** 'What is taking the blasted lift so long!'**_

"Details, young man," she demanded, then paused. "Now."

"Huh?" Mamoru said intelligently, staring at her with disbelief.

"Come, come," she said sweetly, leaning up on her toes to peer into his face short-sightedly. "No details of the lovely young lady-and I tell management that you harassed me." she added blithely.

"What!" he shouted at her in utter outrage. He blinked down at her through bemused blue eyes. "Is this by any chance-blackmail, Mrs. Porter?"

"Call it what you like, dear," she told him in a motherly way. She patted him on the chest condescendingly. "Just who are they going to believe, hmm?"

"Okay, okay." Mamoru said darkly. The lift chimed and the doors slid open. Mamoru quickly bolted out, before she could catch him.

"There's no where to run, Chiba!" Mrs. Porter croaked after him, making her way out of the lift falteringly.

Mamoru stopped in his headlong flight through the foyer, gave the curious security guard there a hard look, then turned tail and fled back to the innocent old lady. He bent over close to her face, dark eyes burning. "She's blonde, beautiful, hair down to her ankles, umm…does okay in school…" Mamoru broke off, trying to think. Lovely, his angel was just lovely.

"Uh huh," Mrs. Porter muttered, laboriously writing down every word.

"Umm, these absolutely amazing legs, deep blue eyes, the sweetest voice, the heart of an angel…" Mamoru went on and on, voice becoming more sure as he sang his angel's praises. Didn't he have to _be _somewhere right then?

"Quite a paragon you have there, Mamoru," Mrs. Porter interrupted, still writing. She looked up, eyes steely. "You will bring her around to meet me, won't you?"

Mamoru swallowed, staring. Her words obviously were not an invitation-but rather an order. "Yes, ma'am!" He felt like saluting, but he was late! "I have to go now." he called, backing up. When he was a few feet away, he turned and dashed towards the front doors, passing an amused security guard. "Morning, Tom," Mamoru muttered as he passed.

"Morning, Mr. Chiba." Tom grinned wider as Mamoru dashed past, clothes rumpled. "I see that Mrs. Porter cornered you."

"Huh?" Mamoru muttered intelligently, running out into the street and down the sidewalk like an axe-wielding maniac was after him. "How is it that everyone in that building knows things but me!" He frowned, absently passing people with care. _**'I think I'll grill Mrs. Porter when I get the time.'**_

He was fit, tall and leggy-but he was still running late by the time he reached the right place. He bent over, gasping for breath. **_'With luck, she's late-later.'_** he amended, grinning.

He straightened, looking left and right down the block for his blonde angel. But she was nowhere in sight. "Maybe, it's further down," he wondered, starting to hurry further down the block. Mamoru continued swiftly down the street, eyes swinging left and right. Where was Usagi! They always crashed into each other most mornings!

Mamoru frowned. "How does this work? I'm not paying attention and then-wham, Usagi hits me and knocks us over…right?" he questioned aloud.

The handsome upperclassman grinned, reaching up to place a large hand over his deep blue eyes. The reasoning was sound enough, to him anyway. And to the fate that constantly had them crashing headlong into each other's arms-

Suddenly, something did crash into him. With enough force to rock him backwards a foot. Mamoru's hand flew down, arms wind-milling in order to gain his balance. He glanced down to see a girl with long blonde hair laying practically at his feet like some pagan sacrifice. He grinned lasciviously, thoughts running away with him. She was wearing a short grey skirt and pink sweater, along with a matching pink handbag.

_**'What do you know?'**_ he thought in amazement. _**'The hand over the eyes thing actually worked!'**_

Usagi looked up, eyes thunderous. "You." she accused, pointing a finger up at him. She glared, then stumbled to her feet, handbag clutched in her free hand. "I should have known-wait...I'm late. I don't have time to argue!" She made to pass him, and was stunned when he side-stepped quickly, right into her path. _**'What is he doing?' **_she asked herself, bewildered.

"Hello, Odango." he announced loudly, grinning at her like a maniac. Mamoru had found her finally, and now he would have his reward. A niggling of doubt filled him for a moment before it was dispelled. Along with the feeling that this was very, very wrong.

Usagi eyed him doubtfully, noting his tired-looking eyes, rumpled clothes and weird smile. "Don't call me that," she told him absently, frowning. Her eyes skimmed down his tall form to his feet, noting that a shoelace was undone.**_ 'When is Mamoru ever un-impeccable?'_** she asked herself incredulously. Mr. Perfect looked like-Mr. Homeless Person. A grin started over her face.

"Ah, that smile just lights up my heart! I feel-full and complete!" he told her, eyes glinting strangely.

Usagi took a nervous step backwards, looking at him sideways. "Huh?" she said intelligently._** 'What is he going on about?'**_ She shook her head, long hair swinging lightly against her hips. "Look, I don't have time for this, you jerk. I have to meet the guys for a day of shopping!" And other things, like discussing last night's battle.

"But, I had to tell you-" Mamoru began, annoyed when he was again cut off.

"No. And don't call me Odango Atama!" She stormed at him, attempting to pass again. He dodged to the same side, blocking. Usagi frowned at him, dodging to the other side. Mamoru followed her with his taller frame. And then she dodged back and forwards several times-followed faithfully by him.

"Just-"

Dodge

"What-"

Dodge

"Do you think-"

Dodge

"You're doing, you total jerk-!"

Dodge

Usagi halted her words, raised her handbag and promptly bashed Mamoru over the head. She rushed around him swiftly when he was wincing with pain and touching his head to check for blood. "And I'll have you know that I did that on purpose this time, Chiba!" she shouted at him, incensed. _**'Okay, so it's usually by accident-but he deserved it. Weirdo.'**_

"Jeez, Usagi, that's going to leave a mark." Mamoru muttered, spinning to face her. He smiled again, advancing on the suddenly nervous girl like a stalking wolf. "Now-" he began again.

"The time! Oh no." Usagi suddenly shrieked, looking angry and upset. She levelled a glare at Mamoru, that was meant to melt ice burgs. "You idiot! Jerk! You made me late."

_**'How the hell does she know that!'**_ he wondered, impressed. Usagi was wearing no watch. Was there no end to his angel's perfection? His eyes clung to her, noting her long hair as the sun's rays shone directly onto the tresses and lit them like gold. _**'Gold!'**_

"Your hair is like golden-" he began, staring into her eyes lovingly.

Usagi frowned at him, entirely put out. Not only was she late for a majorly cool day of mall trawling, she was stuck with this creep as he ranted! Wait-what had he said about her hair! "What was that about my hair?" she demanded.

"It's like golden ropes, dazzling to the eyes!" Mamoru declared, hand on chest dramatically.**_ 'That should get her attention,'_** he told himself. _**'I wonder if she'll bash me again if I try to kiss her?'  
**_  
Usagi nodded slightly, then backed away, eyes on his. "Uh huh," she said, still backing off. **_'This is just too weird! And I want to shop.'_**

Mamoru pursued her, frowning in determination. "Usagi," he began. **_'She's leaving? But…I waited up all night!'_**

She shook her head, eyes wide. "No, no you creep. You're weirding me ouuuuuuut!" she yelled at him. Before he could blink, she had turned and was dashing back down the street the way she had been heading, putting shame to a pro runner.

Mamoru immediately ran after her, eyes blazing delight. "Ah! The chase. She means to play hard to get...I love it!" he shouted, increasing his speed. But as he reached the corner, he saw that once again, Usagi had disappeared.

Mamoru stopped, panting. **_'I never knew she could run that fast! Who would have thought she could with all the food she devours! No doughnut is safe-'_** His thoughts broke off at that. "Wait a second. I love her," he mumbled, confused. "Then why did I just insult her?"

He looked left and right, then determined there was only one place she could be. "The Arcade." he determined, taking off again. He had no idea why he wanted to chase her so much, but he wasn't quite with it right then.

* * *

The upperclassman munched on a burger, watching Usagi closely from across the arcade. Usagi had met her friends-and exactly where he had thought she would too. He grinned, taking another bite. He was entranced with her every move. Every sip of her shake, every movement of her long hair, every expression-

"Mamoru? Buddy? Can I get you a coke with that?" Motoki said into Mamoru ear.

Mamoru stumbled back, eyes wide. Damn, where had Motoki popped up from? His burger went flying and both watched with fascinated horror as it made a spectacular dive to the floor, divesting itself of all its delicious contents on the way. The resulting-er-masterpiece was spread quite wide over the pristine floor of Motoki's arcade.

"Oh, sorry about that!" The dark-haired man apologised sheepishly. He was never this jumpy, so what was going on? His blue eyes went again to Usagi, unable to look away from her for long.

Motoki grinned, a hand to his face. "Oh well, I can get you another," he offered.

"No. Fine," Mamoru muttered, still looking intently towards Usagi and Co., who looked as if they were readying to leave.

"Mamoru?" Motoki waved a hand in front of Mamoru's face, drawing his attention.

"What!" Mamoru demanded, eyes glazed. Sweat was dripping down his back and he felt really hyped. He also felt as if he had just run a marathon. **_'Something is wrong. Something is wrong!' _**his mind told him. 

Motoki's eyes widened and he backed away slightly. "You don't look so hot," he said, looking Mamoru over quickly. "How about you come into the back room and fix yourself up?"

Mamoru threw a quick look at his angel, who was thankfully eyeing the Sailor V game with an expression of glee. Moments later, she raced over, thrusting a coin into the machine.

"Sure, sure. I pulled an all-nighter," he lied quickly, following his friend out of the boot and down the isle. They passed the other girls-Usagi's friends-with only a cursory look. Mamoru began to sweat more as he left sight of Usagi. He and Motoki entered the back room, complete with bed and couch.

"There's a shower in here. Help yourself. You really should take more care though, Mamoru," Motoki scolded, pushing Mamoru towards a small door.

Mamoru nodded, waiting until Motoki had left, then bolted frantically into the small bathroom. He chucked off his clothes, dashed into the stall and had the quickest shower in his life. Then, clad in a towel, he raced to the mirror, brushed his hair, checked his teeth and then threw his clothes on. He paused, looking into the mirror. Considering how he had looked, he now appeared to be his usual suave self. "Ha!" He grinned. "This will get her attention-I hope." He frowned, changing emotions swiftly. "Right?"

Mamoru turned and left the room, passing through the other room and into the arcade.

"Wow, that was quick!" Motoki stared at his friend strangely. "Are you sure you didn't want to take longer?"

Mamoru quickly looked down at himself. "What? I don't look cool?" he demanded. This was a blow to his ego. He _always_ looked good.

"No, no. You look great," Motoki said hastily, confused. "So-you want to go to lunch and me with Reika this afternoon? I've got a new girl working for me and she's ready to take over-for now." He winced slightly, looking sheepish. "The truth is, that she's a little clumsy-but she's doing okay."

"Clumsy?" Mamoru's eyes widened. He ran past Motoki and scanned the Arcade quickly. They were gone. She was gone. "No!" he roared in disbelief. "How could this happen? I was only gone for a minute!"

"What? What!" Motoki looked freaked, staring around the arcade as if a blood- covered murderer were in the place.

"Usagi. Damn it." Mamoru muttered, staring at his feet. **_'Damn, she moved fast.'_**

"Usagi? Odango Atama?" Motoki queried, staring. "Why are you looking for her? You hate her...she hates you!"

"Since when? Oh, never mind," Mamoru grumbled, beginning to sweat again. His hands started to twitch with the need to hold her. "I have to go," he said quickly, stumbling away from Motoki.

The guy watched his friend bolt from the arcade with a semblance of normality. Then, he grinned. "There's hope yet! I'm raising the betting stakes everyone!" he announced to the room. Dozen's of groans greeted his words.

"It's already way more than I can afford." someone muttered.

"I have reason to believe that-" Motoki paused dramatically.

"Yes!" everyone shouted, eyes on him.

"-The game is afoot!"

Groans were heard again. As well as some mysterious thumping noises.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter or two will be out tomorrow. Hehehe.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Games Series 1: The Games We Play  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: During a battle, Tuxedo Kamen gets hit with a love arrow. The first person he sees after the battle is Usagi-who has just de-transformed from Sailor Moon and immediately he falls for her. Chaos ensues, where Mamoru is hit by an irresistible need to kiss the blonde and goes to amazing lengths to get it! But when the spell wears off, Mamoru is still in love with her. Now-how to convince her? With a little help from his alter-ego Tuxedo Kamen! Little knowing, his identity has been discovered by a gleeful Usagi, who in turn, pays him a few visits as Sailor Moon. Soon, a game is born...But what will the consequences be?  
Chapters: 2/11  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2000**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Two as promised and I seem to be editing it as I go along, so you're getting a lot more than the original Fanfic here. I'll do a proper revamp another time when I'm not so injured. Hehehe. The fun in the Fanfic starts here!

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**THE GAMES SERIES 1:**

**THE GAMES WE PLAY**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"So-where to next guys?" Usagi asked brightly, munching on a left-over doughnut from her meal at the arcade.

"I don't know, there's _so_ much to do," Makoto answered, grinning. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet, opening it to show them all. It was full of cash. "I have _lots_ to shop for!"

"Wow, Makoto!" Usagi breathed, staring. "Where did you get all of that?"

"I sold a couple of recipe's to this guy." the brunette said casually.

"You're that good?" Rei asked, stunned. "Wait, how do you know he isn't ripping you off?"

"_Look_ at all the cash!" Usagi pointed at the wallet, which Makoto hastily put away again. It wasn't smart to wave that sort of money around, especially in a crowded place where some nefarious person could spot it. Although the Senshi took care of the youma threatening the city, it did not extend to anything the police might handle, such as robbery-or worse.

"Right," Rei muttered. "Don't let Odango brains near it, Makoto," she added snidely. "Or she'll spend it all on comics."

"I will not," Usagi denied, glaring at her friend. "I…"

Usagi suddenly stiffened, eyes blinking at a strange sensation. Almost like-she was being followed? She glanced behind her, catching a brief glance of someone hastily darting into a shop. Someone with dark hair _and_ a suspiciously familiar dark green jacket!

"Hey!" she shouted, rushing back down the sidewalk.

"Usagi!" Rei shouted, running after the blonde. "What is she doing?"

"I don't know-but she's about to get really embarrassed." Makoto noted, pausing and staring at the store name.

"What?" The dark-haired priestess demanded, afire with curiosity. She might be Usagi's friend, but anything that brought embarrassment to the impulsive blonde had to be a good thing. It would teach her to think before she acted if nothing else.

Makoto silently pointed to the sign over the store that Usagi was dashing into, trying not to grin in amusement.

Rei's lips turned upwards in an evil grin. "Ah."

Ami merely blushed and looked through the shop window anxiously. Poor Usagi was about to get a fright. What on earth had the blonde been thinking?

The three Senshi leant against the wall outside the shop and waited calmly for the explosion.

Usagi followed the mysterious person into the store he had run into, convinced that she knew just _who_ it was. Only one person in that town had a green jacket like that! And beautiful dark hair…Usagi gave a little shriek of annoyance, coming to a screeching halt right inside the door. She clutched her fingers into both long streamers of her blonde hair, tugging. "He's _not_ gorgeous! And neither is his hair."

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even see where she had stumbled into, or the men all staring at her from around the store.

"Can I help you miss?" a voice asked her politely.

Usagi looked up, startled. She let go of her hair and smoothed it down with an embarrassed look towards the impeccably-dressed gentleman who had addressed her. A man stood there, dressed immaculately in a blue suit, his dark hair combed back from his forehead.

Slowly, the small blonde girl looked around the store. As the contents of this said store made an impact, she flushed brightly in mortification. It was a _men's_ store!

The Senshi of the Moon, who had faced numerous hordes of fierce youma, shrieked again and turned to bolt back out of the shop. Her cheeks felt like fire as she shoved the door back open and raced into the sunlight. "I can't believe I went into a men's store!" she almost wailed, quite loudly. Why had she been so obsessed in following that guy in the green jacket that she hadn't even thought about where he was going?

What had she been thinking? Of _course_ Chiba Mamoru was not following her. What a totally absurd, utterly moronic thought to cross her mind. Usagi's worst enemy had far better things to do than trail her around like some spy. He was a medical student, right? And he hated her.

She groaned loudly and covered her face with her hands, knowing her friends had witnessed the whole thing.

"Neither can _we_!" Rei said, laughing loudly. She clutched at her chest, trying to fight back to the chuckles. Oh, the look on Usagi's face had been priceless! If only they had a camera on them.

Usagi peeked between her lashes to see her friends standing in a half-circle around her. A hand patted her shoulder consolingly and she knew that it was Ami. The gentle girl would have been as mortified for the blonde as if she had gone inside that store herself.

"Umm-" Ami began awkwardly, blue eyes wide. How did she phrase this delicately?

"What _were_ you doing?" Makoto asked, green eyes very curious. No mucking around on her part in trying to find out just what was going around. She was a very straight-forward girl and she knew her friends loved her for it. She folded her arms and waited for an explanation.

"Uh-" Usagi stammered, eyes skittering from side to side. Then, inspiration hit her. "I thought that I saw my dad! Yeah..." If only her face wasn't so red, and her expression guilty, she might have been able to carry that one off. Darn it.

"Oh?" Rei said sceptically, head tilting to the side to examine her best friend's flushed cheeks. "And was it him?" she went on.

"No," Usagi muttered, fuming silently. She was certain that it had been that jerk Chiba-_following_ her! What other possibility was there exactly? He'd been in the arcade when she left. And this was the _third_ time that she'd seen him that morning!

She wasn't imagining this, she wasn't! Mamoru was trailing her like a blood-hound and she was going to find out why if it killed her.

"Can we continue on then?" Rei asked acidly, glaring. Obviously they were going to get nothing further from Odango Atama. Her face was now set in a familiar mulish expression they were all familiar with.

"Fine!" Usagi stalked past her haughtily, nose in the air. That was it, keep up the injured air...they wouldn't really know what to think of her having just walked blithely into a men's store. _**'What would she know anyhow? Rei always wanted to be leader of the Senshi,'**_ She nibbled on her bottom lip. **_'What if the others vote for her if I'm too ditzy! Ooh, that jerk! Embarrassing me like this.'_**

She was going to put her hands around his neck and throttle him within an inch of his life for this stunt. Usagi's blue eyes glittered wrathfully under her golden lashes.

"Stop glaring, or your face will stick like that, Odango!" Rei said, voice soft. She placed her hands on the blonde's cheeks gently. She really did care deeply for this little friend of hers.

Usagi blinked at her when she saw tenderness in Rei's eyes. She had sometimes surprised that emotion in the other Senshi's lovely purple eyes, but had never thought much of it. She and the priestess fought much. "What?" she muttered, irritation leaving her. How could she stay angry and irate when her friend looked at her that way?

She sighed deeply and placed a hand over Rei's.

"Are you okay?" Rei murmured, uncharacteristically gentle. She pulled back her hand, only to brush the bangs from Usagi's eyes so that she could see their expression better.

"Yes Rei, sure I am." Usagi replied, smiling brightly. Mamoru was thrust into the back of her mind. She was with her friends today, and after two battles the previous day they all needed some rest and relaxation. "Let's shop, okay?" she suggested.

"Right!" Ami, Rei and Makoto agreed, grinning.

* * *

"Boy that was close," Mamoru breathed, hearing the blonde retreat blindingly fast. And that shriek was enough to shatter the window! He emerged from the changing stall cautiously and looked out through the front window to see Usagi and her friends walking away.

She'd almost _seen_ him! **_'And she gets so angry when she sees me,' _**he thought silently. **_'I just need to corner her somewhere and kiss her!' _**Then everything would be perfect, right? The handsome man frowned, mulling over this fact. Something still seemed not right to his eyes, but no matter how much he tried to concentrate on it, it eluded him. On some level, he knew he was acting irrationally, and his brain screamed at him.

"Will you be purchasing that, Mr. Chiba?"

Mamoru blinked at the owner of the shop, then dropped his deep blue eyes down to stare stupidly down at the suit clutched to his chest. He'd grabbed it as he dashed past into the change rooms for an excuse- "Oh my god," Mamoru uttered, staring in horror at the pink suit in his hands. _Pink._ The upperclassman shuddered, thrusting it hastily at Mr. Hastings.

"No, thank you," he added faintly, walking towards the front of the shop, a hand to his throbbing head. He was getting such a headache. "I think maybe next time."

Mamoru wanted Usagi as much as ever...but his head was gradually becoming clearer. Although his obsession with her was almost overwhelming, a feeling of wrongness was seeping through him. But every time he tried to stop and think about it, pain exploded in his head.

"Very good sir," Mr. Hastings replied, retreating to behind his desk. He was a professional, if nothing else. Not much fazed him these days. Not even one of his very best clients trying on a pink number that he had obviously been horrified over. It must have been that young lady that was chasing him. A slight smile curved his lips as he began to fold the suit pants over a hanger.

Mamoru stepped out into the sun, feeling dazed. He was so confused and all he could think about was kissing-and doing more to-the blonde. "Who is getting away!" he reminded himself quickly, seeing her long blond hair in the distance. Swiftly, the handsome man followed.

* * *

"Wait a moment, guys," Makoto said, peering interestedly into a shop window. "Isn't that the most beautiful dress?" She admired it's white silk with an envious glance. With her colouring, this would never look good on her.

"Yes, it sure is," Usagi breathed, staring at the white and lace dress. It strangely reminded her of something. Her dream flashed briefly into her mind and she was there for a moment, dancing in the man's arms, her dress gliding smoothly about her body. But she couldn't place where or what-

Abruptly, she spun back the way they had come, glaring. He was _there_! The small blonde girl knew it with every fibre of her being. Mamoru was following them again. Only this time, he seemed to be doing a better job. Her blue eyes raked over the shops and crowds, then swung to the opposite side of the street. Nothing.

"What now?" Rei asked, staring behind them also. Her priestess senses were on alert as she searched for the object of Usagi's agitation. She could feel it radiating from her friend in waves. Was Usagi sensing something that she could not? Impossible. "This is the sixth time today that you've looked back. Is there someone following us or what?" the girl demanded, purple eyes moving over the crowds.

Now that she was fully focused, she could sense...something. Very elusive and powerful. Something was following them alright, but it seemed a rather confused being. It _was_ powerful though and Rei did not like the thought of someone like that trailing after them. Was it the Dark Kingdom and Usagi was sensing it because she was Sailor Moon?

"Umm-no," Usagi replied hastily, unsure how to tell her friends what was going on. Rei already looked rather suspicious. **_'Yeah, like I'm going to tell them that I think Mamoru is following me! I'd never hear the end of it.'_** She bit her lip, eyes anxious, then spun back to look at the dress. Why was he doing this? Some sort of stupid game-or was it just a really huge coincidence and he was shopping the same as them?

"How about we hit the mall then, girls?" Makoto announced, grinning widely. She felt something was wrong with her two friends, but could not feel any danger in the area. A quick look at Ami told her that the Senshi of Mercury also had no idea what was going on.

"Sounds like a plan," Ami breathed tiredly. A yawn escaped her involuntarily. She was so very tired. Her friends would have killed her and buried the body if they realised she had gone home last night to study after the battle, rather than sleep! "Then I can go home. I'm really not an experienced shopper like you girls."

"Sure you are," Usagi replied, grinning. She linked an arm with Ami, throwing a slightly suspicious last glance behind her to the crowded sidewalk. "You just need more practice."

* * *

As the girls began walking again, Mamoru stepped out of a shop, dark sunglasses in his hand. Sure, it was corny, but he slipped them on, grinning like an idiot. **_'I look so dark and dashing.'_** He pondered that for a moment. "I wonder if Usagi likes dark and dashing? Tuxedo Kamen?"

He looked up, prepared to follow…and then saw that he's lost sight of her. "Oh no, this isn't happening!" he yelled, looking around frantically. He ran a harassed hand through his dark hair, mussing it. But there was no sign of the blonde.

"_No_!" he shouted in anger, looking through the crowds for a familiar blonde hair complete with odango-style buns. But Usagi and her friends had vanished-again. His compulsion to follow her nagged at him, made him feel rather ill, but exhilarated at the same time. As a medical student, his brain was telling him he was suffering from some outside influence. But as a man who wanted, no _needed_ a kiss from his girl desperately, he was not listening to his training.

People stopped to stare at him, making Mamoru feel like a bug under a microscope.

"I failed an exam! Okay?" he said to them resentfully. They turned quickly away, continuing on as if nothing had happened. But it still remained that Mamoru had _lost_ his angel-completely.

"Wait. Think, Chiba," he told himself, pacing down the sidewalk. "Where would a bunch of teenage girls go on a Saturday?"

The answer came to him and he slapped a hand to his forehead. Where did young girls always go on the weekends in droves so thick you had trouble wadding around them? "Moron," he declared, eyes brightening eagerly. "The mall of course!"

And thus said, he headed swiftly towards the largest cluster of wonderful shops around. Juuban Mall. But first… "I'm _sick_ of walking around everywhere." he announced to the world at large, blue eyes narrowing. "And I don't _have_ to. I'm _rich_!"

"Are you married?" an elderly woman asked, stopping in her tracks to stare at him eagerly. "I'm looking for a fourth husband-"

_Fourth?_ When you've been married that long, you were either incredibly stupid in your choices, or were a homicidal maniac who had knocked them off and buried the bodies where no one could ever find them. "Umm…no-I mean _yes_! I'm taken," Mamoru said firmly, standing tall. He belonged to Usagi, and she to him. She just didn't know it yet. "She's gorgeous and blonde and-"

"I get the point, honey," the lady muttered, smiling faintly. She turned and walked away, shaking her head. "Why couldn't I be thirty years younger and blonde?"

"Why can't the blonde like me?" Mamoru muttered after the woman, frowning heavily. He sighed. "I just want a kiss."

The handsome man glared around, then threw his hands in the air. "And now I'm wasting time." He ran back down the street in the opposite direction from the Mall. Luckily, he didn't live too far away-and he could get his Ferrari!

* * *

Four O'Clock. Usagi glanced at Makoto's watch with curiosity. Mamoru had not shown his face in the mall at all, to her eternal relief and even Rei had relaxed. Maybe it had been a coincidence that she kept spotting the upperclassman around town. It was the shopping district after all.

"Almost time to pack it in, right guys?" Ami asked wearily, with a hopeful look in her eyes. She looked down at their multitudes of shopping bags and groaned internally. They had shopped till she had almost dropped. Never had her backside been so happy to see a seat.

"Nope. Just a few more shops, Ames! Eat your fries," Makoto instructed, pointing at Ami's plate. If her friend didn't eat them, then she would. Shopping was exhausting. "Poor Ami, we won't be too much longer." she went on, with a kind smile.

The girls were taking a break in the food hall, exhausted from all their shopping efforts. There were bags laying all around their feet, testimony to their now empty purses. But it had been worth it.

Usagi, of course, was eating a huge plateful of food and enjoying every minute. "Can you pass me the salt, Rei?" she asked politely, head cocking to the side as she felt something strange. A presence. No, that couldn't be right. She had lost Mamoru hours back, right? Still...she looked around carefully, blue eyes narrowed.

"Sure. Right-it's your body." Rei rolled her eyes, passing the salt over. She was complaining and she knew it, but didn't Usagi realise that one day all that junk food was going to go to her hips?

"Huh?" Usagi said, wonderingly, turning back to face her best friend. "What do you mean? We keep _way_ fit by-you know-" She lowered her voice. "Senshi business. I'm really fit you know." They all were.

"We all are, but not for long if you keep putting that junk into your body," Rei announced, taking a long drink from her coke.

Usagi eyed the remains of the priestess' greasy burger. "You're one to talk, Rei." she replied slyly. "I thought you were packing on some pounds."

Rei flushed, pushing her plate away. The blonde was right, this was hardly a healthy lunch for any of them. "Well, at least I don't use salt!"

"But fat will-" Ami began one of her fascinating lectures. But she was cut off before she got far.

Usagi's head shot up from her plate and she held up a hand. "No, I don't want to hear it! I am going to enjoy this delicious burger and not worry about calories or anything." she announced. She followed this by taking a huge bite out of the burger. "This is great." she said with delight, around the mouthful.

Rei pulled a face. "Close you're mouth, Odango." she grinned then at her friend, letting her know that it was all in fun.

"Rei!" Usagi exclaimed indignantly.

* * *

Mamoru watched Usagi eat the delicious burger with an abandoned glee, and wished that it was _him_ being touched by her lips. The need to kiss her now was _painful_! Very.

"This isn't working," he said under his breath, peering more around the pillar that supported the upper floor. "I can't see a thing!" The food hall was crowded, almost unbearably. And Mamoru had to get closer to his angel. There didn't seem to be any free tables though.

As if answering his unspoken thoughts, a family rose from a table a few meters from Usagi. Mamoru glanced around quickly, then strode to the table-and ducked under it. "If I was Tuxedo Kamen, I'd have a way better time at this," he groaned, thumping his head on the underside. "But then I'd be mobbed by hordes of shrieking fans and lose her again."

Swiftly, Mamoru thrust his head up, saw which direction the blonde was in, and began to crawl. It was just so humiliating to resort to this sort of thing, and his mind was screaming at him that he was an idiot. Worse yet, people were starting to notice the handsome young man crawling past their tables and began to stare and whisper.

"This is just so humiliating…but I'd do anything to get a kiss from that angel!" he told himself, groaning loudly. Here he was, Tuxedo Kamen, hero extraordinaire…and he was crawling on his hands and knees from one bloody table to the next! "She's worth it. She's worth it." he muttered over and over, occasionally peering up to see if she was still there.

Mamoru was stealthily making his way towards her position, having the faint idea of leaping out and jumping her. The idea head its merits. He crouched a few tables away from her, watching from his position underneath.

Then, to his complete and utter horror, three very fat ladies slid into the chairs of his table.

He watched with fascinated horror as a pair of chubby legs descended towards him, as the woman pulled in her chair. Mamoru winced as she paused a few centimetre's away. **_'Oh gods. Now what? I'm trapped!'_** he yelled mentally, trying not to panic. Very slowly, he started to edge out from under the table, intending to crawl to the nearest vacated table.

Of course, things never went ahead as planned. Mamoru accidentally brushed a hand against her ankle, and before he knew it, the table was thrown over and three accusing fat women staring down at him.

"_Pervert_! _Pervert_!" the women he had accidentally touched shrieked. She pointed at him accusingly with one chubby digit.

"Call security, Mae!" one of the other women ordered the third, eyes determined. She began to advance upon him and the third ran off for security, while the first continued to shriek hysterically.

"Now look-" Mamoru began. He backed off, staring around with wide eyes. A lot of the food court was staring at them all with interest. "Oh good god! This isn't happening." The dark-haired man danced out of the way of the second women, keeping out of range. Those arms looked like they could strangle him! Thick as tree trunks.

Mamoru swallowed hard. "Look, Ma'am…"

"Pervert!" she screamed at him again, veins standing out in her forehead.

"I think we've already established that!" Mamoru growled at her, losing his patience. Was Usagi watching all of this? Oh, how embarrassed he was. Here he was, rich, good-looking and a hero to boot, and he had been caught like some pervert when three women sat down at the table he had been hiding under.

What was _wrong_ with this picture!

She shut her mouth, staring at him as he growled at her.

"The fact _is_, that I was sitting here and dropped my wallet! I bent over to get it and you…_ladies_ sat down." Mamoru embellished wildly. He thought through that explanation and was satisfied. Now if only those people who had seen him crawling around would back him up, it would look very creditable. The upperclassman looked around, hoping he sounded sane and plausible.

All he _needed_ right now-was to be thrown head-long into a jail cell. Bars _could_ keep him from his much-deserved kisses!

The two women stared at him. "Oh," the first one said, bewildered. Her eyes became accusing again and the finger once again pointed firmly in his face. "But you touched my ankle."

The crowd gathered around, looking at Mamoru expectantly.

"I was backing out, Madam!" he bellowed at her, grabbing handfuls of his hair and tugging in frustration. Did these people not know that he was on a mission? That he had to kiss a girl before he went completely stark-raving mad? He knew his eyes were glazed and he was sweating again, but he had to get out of this situation before he did something very rash. Like transform and...and...do something very un-Tuxedo Kamen like to these three banshees.

"What's going on here? Are you the pervert?" A man in a security uniform pushed his way through the crowd and looked Mamoru over. Obviously he took a dislike to what he saw, because his face darkened.

"Me?" Mamoru said, sounding incredulous. He looked down at his attire with raised brows. Okay, so he looked a little rumpled, but he was wearing expensive clothes. "Look, I was sitting here and I dropped my wallet. When I bent over to get it, these _ladies_ sat down and in straightening-I brushed against that one's leg! An _accident_!" Mamoru stressed, with _he_ now pointing an accusing finger at the lady.

"Well," the guard began, looking bored. This was what all the shrieking had been about?

"But-" the first fat lady protested.

"Now, Bea, leave it at that. He looks a nice dependable _handsome_ young man," the second said, eyes looking him over. She smiled superiorly. "I'm _sure_ he won't mind repairing the damage to your person…by cleaning out your back yard say?"

"_What_?" Mamoru bellowed, startling them all. "_Her_ damage? What about my mind? I was surrounded down there-Oops." He broke off abruptly, backing away. His panic at having been trapped under that table had gotten the better of him momentarily.

Mamoru pointed again at the woman, then the security guy. "Frankly, I think that _she_ ought to be arrested! Think of the mental damage I've sustained?" He told them all dramatically, trying to make an exit through the thick of the crowd-who seemed very reluctant to give up their entertainment, by letting the hero escape through their midst.

Somehow, he managed though. Making it to the outskirts of the crowd-a moment before the argument broke out again.

"_What did you say_!" the second lady bellowed at the top of her lungs. She lunged at Mamoru and was restrained forcefully by the guard.

"Now, now, Lady. The show's over and now harm done." he told her, winking at Mamoru. His expression clearly said that he felt sorry for the poor guy that had been trapped like a deep in headlights.

"The pervert-guy gets away?" Bea demanded, crossing her chubby arms and glowering.

"Like I _said_, Lady.." The guard began more firmly, waving Mamoru away quickly with his hand.

To the amusement of the crowd, Mamoru took the hint and bolted. Making as much of a dashing hero's exit as possible...given the circumstances.

* * *

"_Pervert_! _Pervert_!"

The girls were startled as there was a commotion a few tables down. They all glanced that way, but a huge woman was standing in their way shrieking. Another huge woman stood at her side, completely blocking whatever was going on. And quite a crowd was gathering too. "What's going on? Should we check it out?" Ami said thoughtfully.

"Senshi business?" Usagi wondered, staring. She felt a strange pull from that direction, something familiar, but nothing dangerous. No, it was no youma. Her brows came together delicately. No, it couldn't possibly be what she was thinking. She giggled to herself, shaking her head. Mamoru, involved in some sort of argument? It would have been so beneath him. He was cool, calm and collected at all times.

"In the _mall_? With two overweight women? Get a clue, Odango Atama," Rei replied casually, getting to her feet. The priestess had also sensed something strange, but could not say what. She grinned slyly. "You know, that's what _you're_ going to look like in a few years."

"_What_? You're lying!" Usagi shrieked, utterly horrified. She would never be like that. Would she? She gaped at the over-large women, then down at the remains of her food.

"No, I'm not." The Senshi of Mars said gleefully.

"Let's get out of here," Makoto suggested, eyeing the women with worry. "They're really making a racket over there. I pity the poor person that's directed at!"

"Yeah," Ami murmured, ever curious. They made their way out of the food hall, not wanting to get involved with whatever was going on back there. The blue-haired girl glanced back, intrigued despite herself. But there was no way to see what was happening past the crowd. "What do you suppose _that_ was all about?" she wondered aloud.

"From the many shrieks of 'pervert', I deduce that it's some guy," Rei replied dryly, smiling. Then, her eyes darkened. "Boy, some people really don't know how to keep their hands to themselves."

"I know _someone_ that would like to get his hands on you!" Makoto said in a sing- song voice, grinning evilly.

"Mamoru?" Rei asked dreamily. Oh yes, that was one man that she would love to have put his hands on her body. The guys was drop-dead gorgeous, and he probably didn't even know it. He was also utterly clueless that she even liked him.

"That creep?" Usagi exploded, making a face. Why did his name keep popping up? Couldn't an hour go by without her mind going to him, or one of her friends saying something. The blonde did not _like him_.

"No-I meant Yuuchirou!" Makoto grinned wider, making a kissy-face at Rei. "He's totally gone over you, girl."

"Ugh, I could do way better than that." Rei groaned. Her eyes brightened. "Now Mamoru-!"

"Please don't mention his name. I'm so annoyed with him right now." Usagi said with irritation, glaring. She stomped away from them, then glanced around cautiously. _**'I could have sworn that I sensed Mamoru around just now!'**_

* * *

"This is _much_ safer than out there," Mamoru convinced himself, ten minutes later. He swore that he'd never run so fast in his life. And he _knew_ that he looked a mess! He was sweating, clothes rumples and his eyes felt like salt had been poured into them. Yet he kept his silent vigil over his angel-who was increasingly annoying him! All he wanted was a kiss…and maybe a little more….but she kept eluding him. And her friends were always there too.

Mamoru shifted in his uncomfortable position, rolling his shoulders to relieve the tension. He reached up to brush the hair from his eyes and stared out across the mall intently. Usagi and her friends were in a dress shop just across from his position. Mamoru regarded her through weird swirls over his vision. He looked down to see that his hands were shaking.

_**'What is wrong me with?'**_ he wondered, momentarily afraid. Something seemed wrong here, but he couldn't say what. It was like-he couldn't think. A thick wool was over his mind and all he knew was Usagi.

_His_ Usagi, damn it! At least-she _would_ be!

"No, what is happening to me?" he groaned loudly to himself. He reached up and tugged at handfuls of his dark hair in frustration. "If I can't kiss her I'm going to go crazy!" But something held him back. Something just wasn't right about this situation. _**'I can't put my finger on it,'**_ he mused, eyes going back to the dress store.

Through it, he could still see Usagi and her friends, giggling and talking while they shopped. He was tempted to walk into the stall and grab her, but she would scream most likely.

"Maybe, I should just…jump in there and kiss her lights out?" he wondered aloud. The vision flashed through his head, looking more appealing by the minute. Unfortunately, his angel was likely to bash him one for trying! What he _really_ needed was for her to fall as hard for him as he had for her. Not _literally_ of course. Mamoru grinned. She did _that_ every day.

Usagi and the others left the store then, bags swinging from their hands. They laughed happily, talking as they passed the spot where he hid.

Mamoru watched them go, then carefully slipped out from the plant-jungle. A security guard that Mamoru had not noticed, a few stores down, gave him a suspicious glare. _**'I can't blame him!'**_ Mamoru murmured mentally, running for it. Luckily, the guard didn't follow. And even _luckier_ it wasn't the same guard as earlier. **_'A guy hiding in amongst the potted plants in a shopping mall can only be up to mischief!'_**

The upperclassman paused in his flight, realising that, once again, he'd lost the blonde. "Damn!" he yelled, raising his arms in anger to the sky. Everyone around him turned to look. He gave them an embarrassed look, lowered his arms and casually strolled away. _**'Okay, cool it, Chiba! Or they'll cart you off to the loony bin.'**_

What on earth was he doing! A brief moment of lucidity gave him some reprieve and he was horrified. But then the fog rolled back in and his mind went to Usagi again. Her long beautiful hair, her small kissable lips, her amazing legs.

"Wait-where is she?" His steps faltered as he looked around, trying to spot a laughing group of girls. But they were gone. Usagi had disappeared, and he hadn't even gotten to tell her he loved her!

"Damn it!" he shouted, pelting towards the mall entrance. He stopped just outside the sliding door, looking frantically left and right. A few people stared at him curiously, as the handsome dark-haired man grabbed handfuls of his luxurious blank hair and tugged wildly. By the time this was over, he was going to be bald, he just knew it. And his blood-pressure had gone through the roof.

"_She's gone_!"

His words thundered around the car park and back into the open doors of the Mall. Everyone stopped to listen to the battle cry, then resumed shopping.

Outside, few people noticed the harassed college guy racing towards his expensive red Ferrari like the very devil was after him.

* * *

"Bye, guys!" Usagi called, trying to wave from hands filled with shopping bags. She left her friends outside the arcade and entered.

Motoki looked up as the doors slid open, a welcoming smile curving his lips.

"Hey there, Usagi" he said cheerfully, heading for the counter to make her a cool drink. The day was pretty hot out there and from all the bags he could see, she had done a shop-a-thon. "I didn't expect to see you back today." Motoki went on curiously.

Usagi sat down on the other side of the counter, placing the man bags at her feet. She put her elbows on the cool surface of the counter and sighed deeply. What a day-and night. The Dark Kingdom were hitting them so hard. Was life about to get a lit more difficult for them all? This thought concerned her more than she could say.

"Can I get a chocolate shake, Motoki?" she asked, gasping dramatically. "I've shopped till I've almost dropped!"

"Did you have fun?" Motoki grinned, going to make her a chocolate milk-shake.

Usagi watched his movements with curiosity. She never tired of watching food being prepared.

Abruptly, she scowled, looking over her shoulder into the arcade as a thought occurred to her. "Is that _jerk_ here?" she demanded, out of the blue. Had he been here at Motoki's and that was why she had lost sight of him earlier? Still, her senses told her that somehow, the dark-haired man had been at the mall. And why was she suddenly sensing him? How very, very weird.

"Who? Oh, Mamoru? No." Motoki grinned wickedly. "Why? Did you miss him?"

"_Hardly_!" Her eyes widened and she shook her head emphatically. She grabbed her shake from Motoki's startled hands. The chocolate slopped over the side, onto the counter. "Oops," she apologised, blushing. "He just makes me _so_ furious."

"What did he do _this_ time?" Motoki smiled secretly. He'd always suspected that under Usagi and Mamoru's fighting, there was something deeper. Something that maybe they weren't aware of. And something-that he could make a neat bundle of cash from!

"What _didn't_ he do?" Usagi muttered, chugging down her shake quickly. What was she going to tell Motoki? That his best friend had turned into a stalker? No, he would never believe such a thing. "I bashed into him this afternoon-as usual-and he acted _so_ weird! Umm…that was before I came here, but you were too busy." she added.

"Come to think on it, he _was_ acting strange this morning." Motoki failed to mention to the blonde that his friend had been-frantically, it seemed-looking for _her_. **_'He never did say why?'_** Motoki mused silently, afire with interest. Mamoru had been acting strange, and now Usagi was acting weirdly.

"I'll say. H-he _complimented_ my hair!" she shouted, incensed. "And said really weird things." She flushed slightly in remembrance of that afternoon's run-in with 'the annoying jerk'. **_'And I had to hit him over the head with my hand-bag...But he deserved it!'_**

Motoki frowned. "He _complimented_ it…and you're _angry_? Not that it's _like_ him-but he wasn't _mean_ at all?" He was confused. Was Usagi angry because Mamoru _hadn't_ insulted her?

"He freaked me out, Motoki," The blonde frowned. "He was up to something! I'm sure."

His frowned deepened. _**'That doesn't sound like Mamoru at all. But he didn't look himself either. Maybe I shouldn't have let him go this afternoon. He looked really…exhausted, yet hyped.' **_Motoki thought worriedly. Mamoru studied way too hard. But following Usagi around-no way.

Usagi quickly finished her drink and slid to her feet. She bent to pick up her bags, holding them to her chest defensively. "And all day I got this weird feeling he was around! I swear that I saw him a time or two, but couldn't _prove_ it." Not without telling her friend that she was Sailor Moon, that is. Then she would have to explain that she sometimes sensed Mamoru around. Even if she couldn't quite prevent herself from crashing into him.

"You…sensed him?" Motoki questioned in a strange tone. He gave her a sideways glance. **_'This is a new addition to their little romance!' _**He grinned. **_'I believe that I've just found another way to up the stakes.'_**

She giggled, trying to make it sound more light-hearted. Motoki would never believe Mamoru had deliberately been following Usagi around like a puppy all day. And now that she thought about it, that didn't sound right at all. The dark-haired man usually bashed into her, then insulted her and left. He did not like to be around her at all.

"No, no...well…" She rolled her blue eyes expressively. "I guess so. I mean, I didn't _see_ him, _quite_. Umm-well who else has that green jacket _anyway_? But I know when he's around!" She nodded emphatically. **_'Like-my hairs stood on end. I'm positive he was there all day!'_**

"Really?" Motoki said with keen interest. "You know, Usagi, he's said the exact same thing about you once." He remembered it well. It had practically _started_ their little poll on Usagi and Mamoru.

Usagi snorted derisively. "Sure." She grinned a him cheerfully. "I have to go now, Motoki. I refuse to let that jerk ruin my beautiful day! Er…any more than he already has!" And then she was gone, long hair swirling around her.

Motoki smiled, wiping chocolate shake from the counter, whistling cheerfully. He was startled when, a moment later, the doors slid open and someone ran inside.

It was Mamoru, looking ruffled and annoyed. "Is she _here_?" he shouted at Motoki, looking harassed. He was panting hard, car keys dangling from clenched fingers.

Motoki stared long and hard. His usually impeccable friend was a mess-again! Hair sticking in every direction, clothes rumbled and even a shoelace untied.

"Are you okay, buddy?" he asked cautiously. Then he remembered what Mamoru had shouted. "Her? Usagi? You just missed her, Mamoru." Motoki stared sternly at his friend. Was there something Mamoru wasn't telling him? _**'He's still looking for her? Why?' **_He was afire with curiosity by then, but said nothing.

"No, not again!" Mamoru actually roared. He gave a wild look around, then bolted out of the arcade. **_'Not again! How can I keep missing a girl that I constantly bash into without expecting it!'_**

Motoki stood there, frozen, his cloth half-extended over the counter to wipe. "Uh…what was _that_?" he questioned, stunned. Why was Mamoru so keen to find a girl he hated? He looked almost…insane!

The blonde-haired man rolled his eyes. "Could it be that Romeo finally realised his feelings for said-blonde and she won't give him the time of day?" He grinned.**_ 'If so-then I'm gonna win a large pile of cash!'_**

He turned his face expectantly towards the arcade, where several interested people had watched the entire scene. "Anyone care to place more bets? I'm raising the stakes again."

There was a mad scramble towards the counter. Usagi and Mamoru were the hottest gossip this side of town. But, as all wondered, would the two end up together in love…or kill each other?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Wow, okay the editing is taking a lot more time than expected, so I think I can only get one Chapter out a day. O.o I hope you're all enjoying this though. The real comedy starts when the love-spell wears off and Mamoru realises what he's been doing. LOL.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Games Series 1: The Games We Play  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: During a battle, Tuxedo Kamen gets hit with a love arrow. The first person he sees after the battle is Usagi-who has just de-transformed from Sailor Moon and immediately he falls for her. Chaos ensues, where Mamoru is hit by an irresistible need to kiss the blonde and goes to amazing lengths to get it! But when the spell wears off, Mamoru is still in love with her. Now-how to convince her? With a little help from his alter-ego Tuxedo Kamen! Little knowing, his identity has been discovered by a gleeful Usagi, who in turn, pays him a few visits as Sailor Moon. Soon, a game is born...But what will the consequences be?  
Chapters: 3/11  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2000**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! I'm so delighted with the feedback for this Fanfic, especially those who did read this in the past, and those who let me know just what it was that they liked in the Chapter. :Giggles: I've just had a look at Chapter Three to edit it, and it looks as if it has more detail than the previous Chapters. If it doesn't take too much editing, then I might be able to send out two Chapters today.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**THE GAMES SERIES 1:**

**THE GAMES WE PLAY**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Thunk 

"She loves me."

Thunk

"She loves me not."

Thunk

"She loves me."

Thunk

"She-"

The phone began to ring, rather shrilly then, starting Mamoru out of his daze. He jerked wildly, almost falling out of his cushy chair to the floor, but managed to catch himself just in time. He straightened, pried his fingers from the couch arms and stared hard at the offending object.

"Go away!" He shouted at it. It seemed to take all of his energy and the hero slumped back into the chair, black swirls spinning all over his vision.

_**'Ohhh, my head! I feel like I have a hang-over...'**_ he groaned silently, blinking again and again. Something bit into his fingers and he managed to clear his vision enough to stare down at the perfect red rose clutched in his right hand. "Oh, right." he muttered, grinning.

He scowled briefly at the phone, which continued to ring for a long time, then finally shut up. "Finally. Some peace and quite." he groaned. Mamoru shook his head to clear away the cobwebs of exhaustion and raised his hand again. He let the rose fly swiftly and followed it's progress with interest as it joined several other that were embedded in the wall of the lounge.

Thunk

"She-where was I _up_ to?" he said loudly, annoyed. The handsome upperclassman slumped back again, frowning like a thundercloud. He was utterly exhausted, after following his love around all day, being accosted by fat women and madly running from place to place! "If nothing else, I'll be amazingly fit once I finally get a kiss." he growled, frown deepening. All he wanted was a kiss! But _noooo_, it had to be so bloody hard!

On top of feeling tired beyond belief, he felt somewhat sick. Something still felt very wrong with all of this, but there was a block in his mind that he could not get through. Mamoru had tried, but that fog had obscured his thoughts. He had never felt like this, and his body was trying to cope with whatever was wrong with it.

After having checking around the arcade and the general area once more, Mamoru finally concluded that he'd lost the blonde permanently. At least-for the day, that was. So, he had driven home in his Ferrari and collapsed into the chair the moment he entered the apartment.

His clothes were still rumpled, sweat beaded on his forehead and down the back of his neck and he desperately needed a shave. But _still_, Usagi ruled his thoughts. "Who'd have thought that it would be _so_ bloody hard to get a kiss?" he wondered aloud, eyes narrowed to slits, and highly unimpressed by the days events. Even worse, the security guard was _bound_ to remember him if he ever went to the mall again!

Mamoru groaned, reached into his jacket and withdrew another rose tiredly. He had to pass the time until the next afternoon, when Usagi would once again go to the arcade and Mamoru would way-lay her. _**'Does she sleep in more on Sundays?'**_ he frowned consideringly. Thought seemed somewhat beyond him at that moment and he seriously felt as if he were going slowly nuts.

No-_she_ was driving him nuts.

"Where was I?" he muttered, staring at the vague circle pattern on the wall, created by his roses. Mamoru let fly the rose, starting from the beginning again.

Thunk

"She loves me."

He paused before reaching for a new rose, titling his head from side to side as he studied the wall. "It looks like an Odango!" he snarled, something finally cracking in his mind.

The dark-haired man began to laugh and laugh, tears streaming from his eyes. "All I wanted was a kiss! And she drove me nuts instead." he gasped, clutching at his chest with both hands. "And-" He broke off as a strange tingling began in his head, then slowly spread to all parts of his body. A tingling that was accompanied by an ecstasy and power.

Mamoru gasped, falling from the chair face-first. As he hit the carpet, his mind abruptly cleared, his form changing.

"What?" Tuxedo Kamen groaned into the carpet. He pushed his arms under his body and levered away from the ground, staring dazedly down at himself from a kneeling position. "What-happened? Why am I so exhausted?" he groaned, touching fingers gingerly to his pounding temples. He had a migraine like you wouldn't believe.

Suddenly he gasped, as he realised that he was transformed. "Sailor Moon is in danger." he said grimly, striding quickly towards the balcony. On the way, he tripped over something-and then something else. "Arrgghhh!" he cried out, wind-milling his arms frantically. But he went down anyway, again kissing carpet, with his cloak wrapped around him.

"Ugh," he groaned into the carpet again. He rolled over and stared back at what he had tripped over, eyes widening as he saw piles and _piles_ of coffee cups and plates scattered all over the carpet near his chair. "_What_!" he murmured, shocked. Had Mamoru missed something, or was something very wrong here? When did he drink all of those, and was that way he felt so dreadful?

"What is going on-oh my god!" he shouted, horrified.

Everything abruptly came back to him. The battle, getting hit by an arrow, following Usagi around-trying to get a kiss. "Ugh, no way. I was _not_ trying to kiss that ditz!" Deep blue eyes wide with horror and mortification, he remembered each and every detail of his day. Good god, what had happened to him?

Tuxedo Kamen leapt to his feet, throwing his cloak back impatiently. Obviously, whatever had overcome him, his transformation into the hero had reversed it. Now all he had to do was try and contain the damage...

His eyes fell on the far wall of the room, where roses dotted there in a vague circular shape. Like an Odango. "Oh my god. I was obsessed!" he groaned, dropping his head into his hands and grabbing handfuls of his luxurious dark hair.

"No, no, no," Mamoru moaned. "Me? In love with that ditz? And oh god, the fat ladies! The security guards…The _stalking_." He raised his head, dark blue eyes shocked. "I stalked the Odango Atama? I was trying to _kiss_ her? Am I crazy!" he roared, hands grabbing at his hair again in stress. This was all too unbelievable, unreal...was he merely dreaming it all. No, the roses in the wall and the coffee cups were a good testimony to his previous state of mind. And besides, his memories or everything that had happened were far too clear.

"Usagi must think-she…" He trailed off as he thought about the morning and the day before. He had pursued her with single-mindedness. And he hadn't even thought of using Tuxedo Kamen. He hadn't thought about his secret identity at all.

"Which means-what? I _was_ under a spell," Mamoru murmured, beginning to walk slowly around the room, deep in thought. As he recalled, he had started to go slowly mad, the more Usagi got away. Abruptly he remembered the sight of her in the street, golden hair glowing in the sunlight. He'd _tried_ to compliment her then-and she'd actually _bashed_ him.

Tuxedo Kamen's lips twitched as he remembered her enraged look. She'd looked absolutely- "Adorable," he muttered.

Suddenly, Mamoru's head jerked up as he realised something-terrible. Or good, depending upon how he looked at it. Despite the fact that the arrow's power had ended when he was transformed into Tuxedo Kamen-

"Oh my _god_!" Tuxedo Kamen whispered, utterly in disbelief and denial. "I am still _in love_ with that ditz." No, this couldn't be right at all. He didn't like the petite blonde girl at all, never had. Wasn't that right? Was it possible he was still under the thrall of the spell...no, he felt more clear-headed than ever.

He shook his head, beginning to pace up and down the length of the Lounge Room. His cloak swirled around him comfortingly as he reach the kitchen. Tuxedo Kamen eyed the coffee pot longingly. "Coffee? I really _need_ a cup-but I have to go do something. And I think that I've had _quite_ enough." He trailed off, mind blank but for the utter chaos that a certain blonde had caused. Her and her klutz attacks, her long golden hair, her wailing…

"Oh no!" he shouted, horrified that he had even _forgotten_. "I have to go and save Sailor Moon."

Of course, _that_ thought conjured up problems that he had not even thought of yet. Sailor Moon! He was in love with _her_ too! "Why me? I mean, really?" he shouted to the world at large. Wasn't his current life as a hero, and a medical student, quite complicated enough?

"What sort of a normal guy is in love with two women!" The handsome man muttered in disgust. Was it even possible to like more than one woman, let alone bring love into the equation. And could he really have fallen for Odango Atama in only 24 hours, when all he felt before had been dislike?

_**'One that needs to go and save Sailor Moon, you idiot! You forgot her again. I don't believe this!' **_he shouted at himself. He could think about this all later. Right then, he had an obligation to the people of Juuban to stop the Dark Kingdom from taking over.

At once, the dashing hero leapt for the balcony window, sliding the glass doors open swiftly. He left it wide open in his mad bolt to save the life of Sailor Moon-but then he paused on the rail. Tuxedo Kamen quickly leapt back down from the railing and slammed the sliding doors closed. Okay, so he was eight floors up-but you never knew!

"Right, I'm coming Sailor Moon!" he roared, taking a flying leap. Only a couple of birds and an old woman heard his fierce battle cry, as the hero of all Tokyo went to save _one_ of the women that he was in love with!

* * *

"Stupid jerk," Usagi muttered, thinking distinctly uncomplimentary thoughts about a certain dark-haired College student. The blonde shook her head angrily, long pony-tails whipping from side to side. "Why would he have been following me in the first place?" she wondered aloud, steps faltering. 

All afternoon, despite the fact that she had been _certain_ that Chiba Mamoru had been following her-it had just impacted, and hard, that she had not _questioned_ it in the slightest. She'd been annoyed-but never stopped to ask herself _why_ he would follow her. They _hated_ each other!

"Loath each other." Usagi nodded sagely.

"So-" She nibbled on her bottom lip-something that she did frequently when nervous or thoughtful-eyes filled with chagrin. "What if I was wrong? What if it wasn't him and I was just imagining it all?" This thought, of course, did not please Usagi at _all_. Because if it _hadn't_ been him-then _she_ was the one who had been thinking of him. Which she had done a lot lately, if truth be told. And she crashed into him so often! It was like fate. Destiny.

**_'I expect it. And-' _**She hesitated, coming to a complete stop beside a narrow alley between the shops._** 'Not that anyone would get it out of me in a million years, but I kind of enjoy shouting at him.' **_She grinned in amusement. There was nothing she liked more than to wipe that superior grin of Chiba Mamoru's face!

Suddenly in the shop right before her startled eyes, people began running out in a tight crowd, eyes wide with terror. The women were screaming and the men looked as if they'd _like_ to be, all were running for their lives nevertheless.

A woman screamed, pointing backwards into the shop. "Monster!" She shrieked loudly around, eyes wide with terror. "Run for your lives!"

"_Monster_! Youma?" Usagi said, blue eyes widening. Again? Good god, this was the third one in the last two days. Was the Dark Kingdom escalating...what a horrifying thought.

She looked up at the shop. "What? A beauty salon? How _dare_ they?" The blonde's eyes grew outraged. Her bosom swelled with indignation and wrath. "Okay, I have totally _had_ it today!" she shouted.

The small blonde girl turned and dashed into the alley next door quickly, bags crushed to her sides in the narrowness. She went about half way in, then dropped the bags indifferently, eyes burning with anger. **_'It's enough that I've had to put up with that creep all day. But now a Youma is destroying one of my favourite shops? Not on my shift, buddy!'_** Usagi thought furiously.

She almost ripped the broach from her shirt and held it up over her head. "Moon Prism Power, makeup!"

Sailor Moon finished her pose a few moments later, and then dashed out of the alley as fast as her boots could carry her. She skidded around the corner, then leapt heroically into the shop. "All right!" she shouted, staring around the shop with blazing eyes. "Where are you, you Dark Kingdom creep? I've had _too_ much today and you've really made me angry!"

"Oooh. Scary, scary." a voice taunted from a corner. A very familiar voice...

Sailor Moon turned in that direction quickly, eyes narrowed. Her expression melted into one of disbelief as she saw the Youma for the first time. It was-her! "What on earth!" she shrieked in outrage. The Youma was her, right down to the boots-the hair was admittedly a little shorter, but that was the _only_ difference.

"Ha ha! Gonna cry, Moonie girl?" the Sailor Moon clone taunted her, jumping lightly from side to side on her boots. She bounced around as if she was on something. "Come and get me."

"Are you-on something?" Sailor Moon said, eyes wide and incredulous. "You're like me, sort of. But on Jolt!"

"I'm _all_ like you, girlie!" the Youma said gleefully, giggling. She twirled around on one boot, coming to a stop facing Sailor Moon again. "Hey, I _like_ this outfit! It's very comfortable."

"It's _mine_." Sailor Moon replied dangerously, a glint entering her eye. Her day had been long and annoying-and she was getting majorly peeved! "Change into something else; that's _my_ Fuku! And _my_ hair and _my_ tiara and-"

"Nu uh!" The Youma giggled again, eyes expectant. "Are you going to beat me up or cry?" it demanded with interest. "This is _my_ Fuku now."

"Huh?" Sailor Moon said intelligently, drawn out of her murderous thoughts. "Umm-beat you up I guess." she answered, giving the Youma a weird look. **_'I'm having a really bad day! I'm gonna kill Mamoru if I see him!' _**she thought wrathfully. **_'Where is Tuxedo Kamen?' _**

Was her handsome hero going to be a no-show again?

"No crying? Damn," the Youma muttered, looking disappointed. It looked at Sailor Moon with almost identical eyes-except for the obvious _lack_ of anything resembling intelligence. "But okay-then I will!" it announced. The Youma's pretty face scrunched up, going an alarming red-then she exploded into wails.

Sailor Moon just-stared. "I don't believe this!" she muttered under her breath. She winced as the Youma hit a particularly loud note. "Do I sound like _that_?" she wondered.

"Yep. Basically." Mars proclaimed suddenly, from behind, sounding supremely smug.

"Uh huh." Jupiter added.

"Sorry, but yes." Even Mercury had to agree.

Sailor Moon spun around, to see the other Senshi gathered behind her and watching with lively interest. **_'How long have they been there, just watching?' _**she was tempted to ask-and then yell-but there was still the matter of the clone!

Jupiter nibbled on a lock of her hair, eyes glued to the Youma. "Lower the decibels!" she said absently to the look-alike, as if she had been talking to Usagi or Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed again-this time in anger. "So _why_ are you just standing there? And hey, how did you know this was me and not _that_ clone?"

"Well-the girl over there didn't fall flat on her face when she twirled." Jupiter said absently, watching the Youma spray tears to a truly impressive distance.

"Whaaaaat?" Sailor Moon shrieked in outrage. "You knew because she didn't klutz out?" Her blue eyes narrowed rebelliously. "Some friends!" she muttered under her breath feeling betrayed.

"I'm sorry Usagi, but that's about right." Mercury nodded, staring at the wailing Youma. "Why isn't it fighting us?" she eyed it with keen interest, trying to see any discrepancies in the appearance-but found little. Only the hair had a slight variance. Mercury absently reached into her sub-space pocket for her computer, scanning the Youma cautiously. It would not be a good idea to draw attention to herself. The clone-for now-was moderately harmless, but given some sort of incentive, it could turn ugly.

"And you," Sailor Moon yelled, turning back to the Youma. "Why did the people run out of here screaming 'monster'? You look like me." she eyed the Youma inquiringly, quickly checking it over to see if there was anything on the clone that was remotely scary.

"Not really," The Sailor Moon Youma's tears broke off, as if a tap had been turned. She smiled evilly at them, then shimmered briefly black. The sweet face was replaced with a hideous one, covered with fur. Then, before the Senshi could fully take the creature's true form in, it changed back into Sailor Moon. "But I like _this_ one much more." It giggled insanely. "I'm Sailor Moon! I'm Sailor Moon!"

"You're _annoying_," Mars bit out, crossing her arms. She turned to face her fellow Senshi, purple eyes flashing annoyance. "Can we please dust this clone? I have better things to do and if I want to hear wailing I can just talk to Usagi."

"Hey! You take that back Mars." Sailor Moon said, eyes filling with outraged tears. She spun to face the Youma, hands clenching. "And _you_-turn back. How can I dust myself! I'm copyright! No one is allowed to look like me."

"_Good_ question, blondie," the Youma sneered. She twirled around on one boot again, and then again. "This is fun!"

The clone seemed _quite_ happy enough just to talk to them. The Senshi all exchanged a quick glance. This was a youma from Beryl sent to drain energy? But it seemed so...airheaded. No offence meant to Usagi, of course.

"So-what's your name?" Jupiter said casually, playing with a lock of her brown hair. She looked about carefully to see if there was another youma, because this one didn't seem like the usual.

"Sailor Moon, of course," the Clone batted her lashes at the Senshi of Jupiter coyly. She gestured down at her Fuku. "Can't you tell?"

"No, no. Your _real_ name," Mars snapped, going along with Jupiter's plan. "Surely you don't want to die being called 'the clone'?" She moved slightly closer to the real Sailor Moon, ready to blast the clone to kingdom-come. Despite their bantering in battle, if that thing hurt the blonde, the Senshi would come down on it like it couldn't imagine.

"_I'm_ not going to die-you are!" the clone said petulantly, but then she smiled, looking chillingly like Sailor Moon. "But okay-you have a point of sorts. Umm…lets see. Zoisite calls me 'distraction' and 'worthless', but I think I like Sailor Moon _much_ more." it admitted to them, eyes holding little intelligence.

The Senshi had all turned to each other, eyes wide. "Distraction!" they all said at the same time. Oh no, that couldn't be what it sounded like. Did this mean there was another youma somewhere and they had all been drawn to this one whilst the other did the damage?

Mercury took out her computer and typed some commands into it, but came up with nothing. As far as she could see, this youma was the only one rampaging through their city. She breathed a small sigh of relief.

"What _sort_ of distraction are we talking here?" Sailor Jupiter demanded belligerently, taking a step towards the clone.

"That's my name!" the Youma protested, eyeing Jupiter nervously. She smiled slyly. "How about we ditch Moon here and I can join the team?"

"_As if_! I'm the only Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Her blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "This is unbelievable!" she yelled. "Can we _please_ dust her?"

"Nah!" Jupiter said, eyes filled with laughter. "This is hilarious! I wish I had a camera!"

"Then, I guess you don't need me." a voice said from behind them.

The Senshi all turned to see Tuxedo Kamen there. He was leaning against the open door of the Beauty Salon, arms crossed casually. His lips twitched slightly as he looked from Sailor Moon to her double. "Is this some sort of Dark Kingdom joke?"

"She _said_ that her name is 'Distraction'" Sailor Mercury said absently, still scanning the Clone of their leader.

"Tuxedo Kamen!"

The breathed words came from two different people. Sailor Moon and the Youma.

"Hey," Sailor Moon shouted, eyes furious. She glared at the Youma. "That's _my_ line!"

"Not any more!" the Youma snapped back. She batted her lashes and headed towards Tuxedo Kamen. "Come here cutie."

"What? No way! He's mine." Sailor Moon muttered without thinking, leaping forwards to intercept the youma. She grabbed her by one of her long pony tails and yanked.**_ 'There is no way she's getting such a hunky guy. Besides, he rescues me!'_** she thought angrily.

The Youma turned, eyes glowing red. "Hey, let go!" it yowled in outrage. It hesitated, then reached out for one of Sailor Moon's long pony tails.

Mercury and the Senshi shook their heads, holding a conversation urgently under their breaths.

"Weakness'?" Jupiter asked, keeping half her attention on the squabbling girls.

"As far as I can _tell_, Jupiter, the entire Youma is a weakness. As was the one the other night, these creatures are simple to beat and seem designed specifically for energy gathering." Mercury replied, all in one breath.

"So-we can beat it easily?" Sailor Mars said, looking over Mercury's shoulder, to where Sailor Moon and her annoying clone were still engaged in the time-honoured 'hair pulling fight scene'. "Why is it that whenever there's two girls fighting, they resort to the hair pulling?" she asked no one in particular.

"Ouch! It hurts!" Sailor Moon screeched loudly, yanking hard on the Youma's hair. "Let go of my hair right this minute. Do you have any idea how long it took to _grow_ this!"

"Yow!" the Youma screeched back, yanking at Sailor Moon's hair. "Well, it only took _me_ a few seconds! So who's the idiot in this picture?"

"Should we help her or something?" Sailor Jupiter asked the others, never taking her eyes from the two Sailor Moons. "I mean, now that we know it's easy to dust."

"Nah," Mars said, grinning maliciously. "This is just too funny! Let them fight for a while. Usagi has been _just_ too smug lately and needs to be taken down a peg or two."

Mercury winced as _one_ of the Sailor Moon's yanked particularly hard on the other's hair, making the recipient shriek in pain.

"Let go!" Sailor Moon shouted, wincing and trying to pull away. "Why aren't you people helping me? Jupiter?" she yelled, trying to pull her head out of an extremely awkward angle. Where were the other Senshi!

"_You_ let go!" the Youma shouted back, trying to pull her hair free. "Tuxedo Kamen, aren't you going help me?" it wheedled at the stunned hero.

Tuxedo Kamen had watched the last five minutes with a mixture of amusement and disbelief, torn between rescuing his beloved or just watching. Suddenly, he looked from girl to girl, wondering which was the _real_ Moon. They'd effectively-if unwittingly-switched positions so much that no one could really tell who the real Moon was. Especially when they still had strangle-holds on each other's hair that way.

"Sure, Sailor Moon. Just as soon as you tell me which one you are." Tuxedo Kamen drawled lightly, looking intently from girl to girl. _**'This is really too much. After the week I've had, all I needed was this mix-up!' **_he groaned silently.

"Jeez, yeah," Sailor Mars added, shaking her head in disgust. "Which one _are_ you Sailor Moon?" She was ready to use her fire on one of the Moons-but which was the real Usagi?

"_I'm_ me!" one shouted, trying to extract her hair from the other's grip.

Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed on the Clone, the blue of her eyes stormy. "_You_? Tuxedo Kamen is going to help _me_!" she snapped, looking at Tuxedo Kamen pleadingly. **_'Doesn't he know me?'_**

"Great," Tuxedo Kamen murmured, eyes exasperated behind the mask. "Which girl do I rescue?"

"Which is which?" Jupiter muttered, confused also. Her green eyes flitted from girl to girl.

"Just great! Good going Sailor Moon," Mars said in exasperation, eyes flashing furiously. "You ditz!" she muttered at them, secretly worried for her friend. What if they accidentally killed the real girl? Her blood froze in her veins at the terrifying thought.

"Mars, what did I do now!" both Moon's wailed at the Senshi with identical tones.

Mercury just stared, then giggled helplessly. She looked down at the Mercury computer, typing for a moment.

"_Do_ something, Tuxedo Kamen!" The real Sailor Moon shouted, finally yanking her hair free. **_'Or I will! This clone is going to be moon-dust, when I get my hair free!'_**

"Yes, please _do_ something." the other Moon replied, yanking her hair free, too.

"This is bad. This is bad." Tuxedo Kamen murmured under his breath, dropping his face into his hands with a thump. Here he'd come to rescue one of the girls that he loved-and there were now _three_! Shouldn't his senses be telling him which was the real girl he loved? But right then, he was so exhausted he was barely stopping himself was weaving around on his feet like a drunken sailor. He was very concerned for the real blonde girl also. What if they accidentally killed the wrong one?

**_'Oh man, I can't take this. Not after the last 24 hours of madness I just underwent because of the love-spell'_** he groaned mentally, just wanting it all over with. Then he could go home and get some sleep, and face Usagi with a fresh outlook. "Which is the real Sailor Moon?" he asked them tiredly.

"Me!"

"No, _me_!"

"That isn't helping any!" Mars snapped at them both, purple eyes seeking out any differences between the two girls. As far as she could see, they were absolutely identical. The clone was even mimicking the real Sailor Moon's mannerism's, which made it that much more difficult.

Both Moons turned and blew a raspberry at Sailor Mars rudely.

"Hey," Sailor Moon gasped. That was a private, affectionate thing that she and Rei did. How the heck did the Dark Kingdom pick up on that? "Don't do that! Only I'm allowed to do that." She was getting very, very mad.

"Says who?" the other Moon glared. She turned back to Tuxedo Kamen, batting her lashes again. "Take me on a date, tall dark and handsome?" she inquired, eyes sweet and innocent.

_**'Ah ha!'**_ Tuxedo Kamen took a deep breath, then reached swiftly into his tuxedo jacket. He removed a perfect red rose-and then flung it swiftly at the Sailor Moon who had asked him out.

Her eyes widened, then the rose impaled through her chest. She shrieked, flailing about.

Sailor Moon never hesitated. The moment that the rose had hit, she removed her tiara and flung it at the Youma. "Moon Tiara Magic!" she cried out.

The other Sailor Moon swiftly turned to dust, mouth gaping stupidly. "I just wanted a daaaaaaate!" she screamed in outrage, then was gone.

"Take that! How dare you pretend to be me?" Sailor Moon glared at the pile of dust, almost wishing that she could bring the Youma back to beat the crap out of it! **_'How dare the Dark Kingdom do this! I'm gonna kill Zoisite!' _**she fumed silently.

"All right-well, that was weird," Jupiter said, not knowing whether to cheer or laugh. "So _was_ she a distraction?"

"So Zoisite could go after another Crystal?" Mercury murmured, worried. Well, the Mercury computer had come up with nothing, but still...that youma had the strangest name. "Do you really think so, Mars?"

"What about the Moon Wand, Sailor Moon?" Mars said, staring hard at their panting leader. Sailor Moon was rubbing at her head and wincing. "Did it react at all?" And why on earth hadn't her best friend used her weapon?

"What?" Sailor Moon paused, removing her hand as she saw that everyone was staring at her intently. She flushed under the stares. "The Wand? No, no. It didn't beep or anything." she told them hastily, eyes falling on Tuxedo Kamen. _**'He's still here? Why?'**_ she asked herself silently. He usually took off right after fights. The 'dashing hero disappears into the night' routine.

"Well _that's_ a relief. I don't want to fight Zoisite after this fiasco." Sailor Mars growled, stomping over to the pile of dust. She kicked it in a few directions disdainfully with her high heels.

"How did you know that I was the real Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen?" Sailor Moon asked thankfully, walking over to the cloaked hero. Tuxedo Kamen looked down at her, deep blue eyes seemingly startled at her question. She looked up at him with wide eyes, absently taking in his hunky form. As always her eyes were drawn to his cloak. She _loved_ that cloak! _**'I wish I could bury my face in it.' **_she thought wistfully, then flushed red in embarrassment.

Tuxedo Kamen smiled slyly at the blonde, eyes intent on her flushed cheeks._** 'I wonder what she's thinking?'**_ he thought absently. "She asked me out on a date." he replied simply, blue eyes staring down into her own.

_**'She's so beautiful.'**_ he thought, eyes drifting involuntarily over her lips. _**'I wonder if she will hit me if I try to kiss her? Usagi's sure got a temper on her, so trying to get a kiss from that girl will be an impossible task!'**_ The day had been absolutely crazy and he was exhausted-yet could truthfully say that he's love to jump Sailor Moon and kiss her thoroughly!

Tuxedo Kamen's eyes flitted over the other Senshi assessingly, mentally counting the possible seconds of kissing he could get in before they pried him off their leader.

"What? So I _can't_-er, we can never…umm-that didn't come out right. So-I'll just be leaving now!" Sailor Moon shouted, rushing past him. Her face was glowing as red as a tomato. "Bye guys!" she yelled over her shoulder, making a clean get-away.

_**'Oh! I am so embarrassed!' **_she wailed mentally, heading into the alley.

"Damn," Tuxedo Kamen said under his breath, standing frozen. Just as he had decided to kiss her senseless-and the other Senshi be damned-the love of his life had dashed away! _**'Er- one of the loves of my life.'**_ he amended silently, making a getaway before the Senshi realised what happened.

He swept regally into an alley on the left side of the store and de-transformed into Mamoru. The dark-haired Collage student shook his head, smiling ruefully. "My life is _way_ too complicated!" he complained loudly.

He walked to the end of the alley and glanced out. Further down the street, he saw Usagi, walking swiftly away, bags in hand. His heart began to quickly speed up at the sight of the girl he had been stalking for the last few days. He frowned after her in annoyance. "Where has _she_ been? I've been looking everywhere!" As usual, he'd only seen her when he _wasn't_ looking.

"Amazing," he murmured in amusement. "We didn't even crash into each other."

Of course though, the spell had worn off-and though he still loved her like crazy-he _really_ had to go home and think this over! "How can I be in love with _two_ women?" he demanded to the world at large. It was just inconceivable. He glared upwards. "This is some cosmic joke-right?"

Mamoru hesitated, completely torn. Of course, his er-hormones/heart won over. He swore softly under his breath, gritted his teeth and then dashed back into the alley. It took only a moment to transform into Tuxedo Kamen again. "_Right_! This time, I _am_ getting a kiss." he announced firmly, filled with resolution.

The hero glanced upwards, then leapt easily onto the roof. He turned and began furiously rushing across the roof-tops, for about three buildings. Then he stopped hurriedly, jumped down into an alley and de-transformed.

Mamoru ran swiftly towards the end of the alley and carefully peered out. Sure enough, Usagi was there, storming down the sidewalk furiously. Her blue eyes were flashing, cheeks flushed prettily. She was _still_ angry? Mamoru winced as he saw the pace she was going. "This is going to hurt." he told himself. He took a deep breath, ran a hand through his hair to smooth it down-and then bravely stepped out of the alley-

And right into the blonde's path. He didn't even have time to brace himself.

Immediately, they crashed into each other _very_ painfully.

Usagi shrieked in surprise, bags flying in all directions. Her heart thundered in shock, eyes wide as she lost her balance and the person she had crashed into fell back helplessly under her weight. _**'Oh no!'**_

"Ooof!" Mamoru grunted as Usagi smashed into his chest, knocking them over before he could blink. The blonde had barrelled into him with the force of a bullet. She shrieked into his ear, then clung for dear life as he fell over backwards un-gracefully, with her on top. They hit the ground with a sickening thud, Mamoru _just_ managing to save his head from been bounced on the ground painfully.

Mamoru stare dazedly up at the sky, which was slowly turning darker as the sun began to set. _**'It's my lot in life to be bowled over by this girl, I swear,' **_he told himself, groaning. _**'Of course, it was my fault-but still...' **_He continued to lay there, aware of the warmth from the girl laying on top of him. Absurdly, he was comfortable.

Usagi groaned, nose mashed into a muscled chest. She _really_ didn't need to look up to tell who it was that she had crashed into. The warm body she was laying on was as familiar to her as her own nose. And given that she had crashed into him so _often_, she even knew his scent._** 'He smells like roses.' **_she thought absently, nose wrinkling in perplexity. Where had she smelt that intoxicating scent before?

"Don't you have anything better to do than crash into me, you creep?" she grunted into his shirt, laying stunned. Her head was spinning a little and for a _weird_ reason-she was strangely comfortable where she was.

"Excuse me, but _you_ crashed into me, Odango Atama," Mamoru replied, lying blatantly. He grinned, then quickly hid it as Usagi lifted her face and glare into his eyes furiously. _**'That's my girl.'**_

"_What_?" she shrieked at him. "This is _your_ fault! Where did you come from _anyway_?" she demanded suspiciously, looking around from her position on top of him. The street had a few people, obviously coming home from shopping or work or something-but still, she was _sure_ she would have seen him coming a mile off. All though, she _had_ been distracted after the fight, and angry too. Between the annoying guy beneath her and the clone-it added up to one extremely peeved Senshi.

"I was walking down the street, Odango. While _you_ were obviously in la-la land." he told her tauntingly, enjoying every moment. Her deep blue eyes flashed at him, annoyance clear in their beautiful depths. Her breathing deepened as she glared at him, faces only a few tantalising centimetres apart. _**'Does she realise that she's just laying on me?'**_ he wondered.

Mamoru purposefully kept his hands flat on the ground. He wanted nothing more than to wrap them tightly around the blonde's waist and never let go.

"La-la land?" Usagi muttered, eyes turning into blue flames of fury. She suddenly recalled where she was and scrambled off of Mamoru swiftly, flushing. Sure, it was coming on night-but she had been plastered along Mamoru's length on a sidewalk! She stood there, trembling slightly under his gaze, which seemed a strange combination of amusement and something else.

"_Why_ must you constantly humiliate me?" she wailed at him, looking around for her bags. "You're everywhere!"

Mamoru got easily to his feet, wincing as his back ached. As Usagi was leaning over to her bags, he quickly scanned her for injuries. He'd _never_ forgive himself is she had been harmed by his stepping into her path. She fell enough without his help, he knew well. _**'Oh well, I knew she'd bowl me over.' **_

He shrugged back the pain and continued to watch as the blonde collected all of her bags. Mamoru averted his eyes as she turned her back to him, still leaning over. The hem of her dress rose alarmingly. Did she even know that her underwear was almost showing when she did that? "So-been shopping, hmm, Odango?" he asked casually, crossing his arms and trying to appear normal. She didn't know about the events of the last few days, after all.

But his little blonde was driving him crazy!

Leaning over, Usagi stiffened, hands full of purchases. Her blue eyes narrowed. "Shopping?" she murmured, abruptly remembering that he had been _possibly_ following her all day. "Yes!" she snapped, springing up and turning swiftly to face him in one movement. "What were _you_ doing all day, mister?" she demanded, eyes sweeping over his form. T his was really one of the longest conversations that they'd had. His arms were crossed casually over his green jacket, blue eyes filled with amusement and mockery.

Usagi felt a slight pang for an unknown reason. Why couldn't he ever be nice to her?

"Me?" Mamoru swallowed hard. So-Usagi had noticed him trailing her? That was not good. And he'd been so careful, too. _**'Oh nothing, Usagi. Following you, under the throes of a love spell all day, dying to kiss your lights out-being chased by fat women and security guards…' **_He was _so_ tempted to tell her _exactly_ what he had been doing, but bit the impulse back at the last moment. He'd scare her off and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I was at home studying for an exam," he said, eyes narrowing challengingly at her. "A thing that _you_ could never comprehend."

"What?" she growled at him, eyes narrowing further. Usagi stomped closer, arms full of bags. Her eyes were fill of disbelief and anger. She studied! "I don't have to take your insults! And I don't believe you either!" she yelled with surety, wishing that her hands were free so that she could point accusingly in his face. "You were following me all day, weren't you?" Who else could it have possibly been? And why was she so determined to make the annoying guy admit it?

"Me? Follow _you_?" He filled his voice to the brim with incredulity. He stepped closer to her, mouth turned upwards in a mocking smile. "Now why would I do that, Odango Atama?" he asked her silkily. _**'What can she say now?' **_he thought triumphantly. Embarrassing the girl was a sure-fire way to have her back down-or beat the lights out of him!

He watched with sudden interest, as the blonde flushed scarlet, the redness spreading over her pure skin like a fine mist. No artist could ever hope to accomplish such an act on paper. And his angel looked just too adorable when embarrassed.

Usagi flushed under the obviously mocking glance that the older guy was giving her and suddenly, she was uncertain again. _**'What if it wasn't him? Then-I've just made a fool of myself? No way!"**_ She frowned fiercely up at him, thrusting her way closer until the bags were crushed between them. She was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Look here, jerk, I _know_ that it was you. No one else in the entire _city_ has that green jacket!" She smiled triumphantly, lashes falling over her eyes to hide their expression. She realised vaguely that her feet were touching Mamoru's and that his every breath was wafting over her face. Her heart began to slowly beat faster, but she was not going to move from her spot until Mamoru gave her an answer.

Mamoru grimaced involuntarily. _**'The jacket! Damn. If I hadn't been under the spell, I would have hidden better.' **_He rolled his eyes in exasperation._** 'I could have bought new clothes to hide from her-but no. I buy a pair of sunglasses! Chiba, you're a moron.'**_

He shifted slightly, realising that their shoes were touching. Usagi was really close. He could see the lighter blue flecks in her beautiful eyes, which he seemed never to have noticed before in their encounters.

"Well?" Usagi shouted impatiently in his face. She shifted her bags impatiently, wondering why he hadn't answered her. In fact, Mamoru seemed to be looking at her face with a startling intensity that made her flush again. _**'What is he staring at?'**_ She bit her lip nervously._** 'Do I have dirt on my face?' **_What a very embarrassing thought to be arguing with the upperclassman with something smudged on her face. But she would be damned if she would start rubbing at her cheeks and forehead in front of him.

Instead, she fixed Mamoru with a steely look.

Mamoru tried to look affronted, while once again afforded a view of Usagi's blushing. He was _so_ tempted to find out what was making her blush so much. What was she thinking about? Him? "You have something against my jacket?" He looked down at it assessingly, then glanced sideways at the blonde who was standing so close. Her expression was bewildered for a moment, as if she had forgotten entirely, what they had been discussing.

"No! I mean yes! I mean-! You're _so_ annoying!" She glared at him, thrusting her face upward and as close as she could over the bags between them. She couldn't believe just how annoying he was! But still, her heart continued to beat crazily at their proximity. Thank the Gods that Mamoru didn't seem to even notice.

"You're a creep." she said vaguely, hoping that her voice sounded more insulting than it did to her ears. Here she was trying to fight back and all she could think about was how close she was standing to him! He was just-so distracting! And her fingers positively itched to brush back a lock of his dark hair that had fallen over his eyes.

"And you're an Odango Atama." Mamoru replied absently, looking down at her. They were so close that their lips were almost touching and Mamoru had an insane urge to sweep her into his arms and kiss her. But now that the spell had worn off, he was far more prudent. His little Odango was _furious_ at him and looked as if she's like to cheerfully beat the hell out of him! No, this was _not_ a good time to jump her.

He stared into her eyes, seeing bewilderment again. And anger and-a sort of glazed look that he couldn't define.

"Don't call me that!" Usagi managed, gritting her teeth, eyes glaring into his. She felt a surge of rage at what he was making her feel. _**'Why does he make me so angry? And why do I feel so strange!'**_ she wondered, trying to burn holes through his face with her eyes. Unfortunately, his smugly smiling face didn't melt. And just that look made her knees feel all weak.

"I _live_ to call you that." Mamoru murmured under his breath, eyes sweeping over her features openly. _**'Does she realise just how close she's standing to me?' **_he wondered briefly. But for the bags crushed between them, Usagi would have been practically in his arms! And _she_ had been the one to close the gap between them. They never had fought like normal people though and _constantly_ invaded each other's personal space.

The dark-haired man's eyes returned to hers and locked. _**'Don't look away.'**_ he commanded silently.

Usagi stood stunned as she abruptly realised just how _close_ they were. She was almost in his arms and pressed so close that she could see the flecks in his eyes were silver. He was staring at her with an intensity that made everything around them melt away. And _she_ had thrust up against _him_! Had he noticed how close they were? She hoped not. She swallowed as she looked into his eyes as saw that he was looking right down into her eyes, which were so close and burning with a strange emotion.

Their eyes locked.

_**'What is-this?'**_ Usagi asked herself slowly, eyes filled with stunned dismay. Her heart began to thunder in her chest, lips parting. _**'What is going on?' **_she asked frantically inside her head, unable to remove her eyes from his. She was sinking in…And she wanted to stay there.

A horn beeped a block away and Usagi leapt backwards as if she had been burnt. Thankfully, she had not dropped her bags. She stared silently at Mamoru for a long moment, eyes filled with fear, desire and bewilderment-then bolted around him and raced towards home as if the hounds of hell were after her.

Mamoru blinked, then turned quickly to watch the girl go. Her long golden hair streamed out behind her in the light of the setting sun, turning it to pure gold. "What just happened here?" he said aloud, watching until Usagi disappeared from sight. "Is it possible that Usagi likes me? She seemed as transfixed as I was." He turned and slowly began to walk home, heading in the opposite direction.

His hands slipped into his jacket pockets, eyes as bewildered as Usagi's had been. It had almost been as if the girl he had was hopelessly in love with had abruptly realised that she felt something…

_**'That was an attraction, Chiba! And no denying!' **_He smiled slowly in satisfaction, eyes glinting with fierce triumph.. "Usagi _likes_ me, but doesn't _know_ it. Perfect!"

He felt like shouting in joy. Finally, after all those months-and him falling for her, the little blonde was _seeing_ him. He was perfectly sure that Usagi had just that very minute realised her attraction to him. That their fights hid more than they revealed. He sighed deeply, staring up at the now-dark sky. The sun had fully set as they had stared at each other. He turned his head briefly to look back in the direction Usagi had fled, wondering if he ought to have walked her home to make sure she was safe.

_**'No,' **_He shook his head, smiling slightly._** 'Usagi will be home already, at the pace she was running.'**_ Yes, his little blonde had fled from him as if he were the devil. Not too flattering-considering. Or was it? If she was so scared of what she was feeling-then they would _have_ to be intense.

He smiled wickedly. Now-how to make her _love_ him?

****

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

I might get one out a little later today, but this took two hours to edit so we'll have to see.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Games Series 1: The Games We Play  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: During a battle, Tuxedo Kamen gets hit with a love arrow. The first person he sees after the battle is Usagi-who has just de-transformed from Sailor Moon and immediately he falls for her. Chaos ensues, where Mamoru is hit by an irresistible need to kiss the blonde and goes to amazing lengths to get it! But when the spell wears off, Mamoru is still in love with her. Now-how to convince her? With a little help from his alter-ego Tuxedo Kamen! Little knowing, his identity has been discovered by a gleeful Usagi, who in turn, pays him a few visits as Sailor Moon. Soon, a game is born...But what will the consequences be?  
Chapters: 4/11  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2000**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Four as promised. I see that a lot of people are really enjoying the Fanfic. It gets a lot better too. Hehehe. Wackiness really starts in the next Chapter when Tuxedo Kamen pays Usagi a visit.

Kisses...okay, some of you asked about that one, so the answer is... Chapter Six. :Evil look:

I'm afraid I didn't get to do as much editing as I wanted to do on this Chapter because I ran out of time, so I guess I'll do it the next time around. It's back to work for me tomorrow, after a few weeks off with my injury, but I'll do my best to get out a Chapter a day for you all.

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Sailor Moon Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. I took a look yesterday and we've passed 530 Sailor Moon Fanfics. Wow. Come on over and post or read. The link is in my Profile. We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**THE GAMES SERIES 1:**

**THE GAMES WE PLAY**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Unfortunately, nothing came to Mamoru for another two days. 

And so-since he couldn't _stand_ to be parted from her…he decided to stalk her. Now that he was certain that she liked him, he knew what to watch for. And Usagi was _definitely_ avoiding him at all costs.

He watched her from afar, keeping his distance from the blonde. She knew he was there, of course, but he kept a low profile. She avoided eye-contact when she could, though he'd look up sometimes and see her looking at him almost wistfully. And he was always in her sight, but never actually speaking to her.

If he crashed into her on the street, she'd flush and scream at him and he'd calmly yell back. She carefully kept her distance of a few feet from him. And anything she had on her-be it bag or book or ice cream-she made sure to use like a shield..

And it made it all the plainer to Mamoru that Usagi was fighting an equal attraction to him-but that they really couldn't help biting each other's heads off!

* * *

Inspiration-in the form of complete and utter madness-came to him on Wednesday. 

He skipped a class and headed to the best flower shop in Juuban. Mamoru entered the shop, completely ignoring the multitudes of beautiful flowers. He went straight for the display of beautiful red roses. There was about four dozen there. Roses showed love and passion and though he loved Usagi, he felt a deep passion and desire for her. Perhaps at a later time, he could tell her how deep his feelings went-and she really _was_ too young, but he couldn't help himself!

"Can I help you, sir?" A woman appeared at his side, smiling politely. Her eyes flitted over him with interest, but he barely seemed to acknowledge her presence.

"Yes," Mamoru said, frowning in thought. He raised on hand, gesturing at the lot of roses, the other hand going into his jacket pocket for his wallet. "I want the lot." It was going overboard perhaps, but he happened to know that Usagi loved roses. Some guy had given her one back on valentines day. Mamoru must have unconsciously filed that information away, even though he'd hated her at the time.

"The-the _lot_?" the woman stammered, gaping. "But that's expensive-"

"I don't care. Money isn't an object when dealing with love," Mamoru snapped at her. He blinked, then smiled apologetically. "She's a very special girl."

"Of course. She must be!" The woman's eyes began to glow slyly. **_'My commission is going to be huge. Yes!'_** she thought gleefully. "Can I interest you in anything else?"

Mamoru's blue eyes filled with calculation. He turned and looked around the store slowly, trying to see anything else Usagi might like. His eyes alighted on stuffed toys. He ignored the suddenly simpering saleswoman and stalked over to the rack of toys, scanning. There was a pink bunny there, which he knew Usagi _loved_, but it was only the size of his arm. "Don't you have anything bigger?" he demanded, rounding on the woman and staring down at her expectantly.

"Bigger?" Again, she gaped at him, then eagerly sprang back to the counter for a catalogue. She rushed back to his side and swiftly flicked through the pages. "Here you go. Bigger bunnies. They can be ordered in."

Mamoru stared at the stuffed toys in the picture, then pointed at one indifferently. He winced inwardly as he saw the price of the gift. Rich, he was, but _that_ was just going _too_ far for a stuffed toy. **_'Oh, well.' _**he thought. "That one." Usagi would love it to death. He knew his angel well.

"_That one_!" she shrieked at him. The woman stifled herself, plastered a smile on her lips and hurried back to the counter to ring the price up. "I can order it in for you. It will take a week-"

"Make it to this address by Saturday morning and I'll give you an extra $50." Mamoru said, this time ignoring her gaping mouth. He frowned, calculating. Usagi got up about 12:00, so if he got to the arcade around 11:00, he could be there to see her delighted face as she met her friends. He couldn't _wait_ to see her expression!

"Yes-yes, sir!" The woman took Mamoru's only card with Usagi's address and slipped it into her book. Then she took the credit card Mamoru held out and swiped it.

Mamoru signed the piece of paper, then left the store before he could bolt out. He was sweating buckets by the time he slipped into his car, eyes wide with shock. It just hit him, exactly what he had done. Utter madness. What if she hated the roses and bunny? He'd just spend a huge amount of cash on a fourteen year old who might not even appreciate it.

"I'm _mad_! I swear, that girl will bankrupt me before she'll date me!" He lowered his head and rested it against the steering wheel, trying frantically to convince himself that the inordinate amount of cash that he had just forked over for a stuffed toy and 4 dozen roses was going to be worth a _lot_ of kisses! "Eventually," he reminded himself with a groan.

Mamoru straightened and started the car, muttering under his breath all the while, "She's worth it, she's worth it…"

* * *

Usagi groaned and rolled over onto her side, unconsciously reaching down to rub at her leg. She'd been bruised the last crash into Mamoru the evening before. It had been a relatively uneventful crash-as far as they went. 

Crash, fight, blush-stare into his amazing blue eyes. Blush some more, jerk away from him.

Usagi had made _certain_ that there was a few feet of space between them at all times. But when she crashed into him, she usually ended up in his arms. And she'd _swear_ that she crashed into him _much_ more often than usual. He seemed to be there every time she turned around. And Usagi hadn't entirely abandoned her 'being stalked by Mamoru' theory. Nothing that she could _prove_, but still… It was enticing, she had to admit. The thought of Mamoru following her made her skin tingle and her heart speed up.

"What is wrong with me lately? I hate him-but he make me feel so strange when he's near." she whispered, biting her lip.

A surge of anger took over her thoughts. That was Mamoru she was thinking about! Mamoru! Usagi yelled in frustration, throwing the covers off and jumping out of bed. "That jerk won't get out of my head." She glared accusingly at the bedside table, where her clock blatantly announced that yes, it was 11:30 and Usagi was up almost a full hour early.

"Unbelievable!" She threw up her hands and stomped out of the room, heading for the bathroom. She had to meet the girls in an hour, so maybe she could take her time for once? And maybe even get up early once in a while…

"_Not_!" she shouted, reaching in to turn on the shower taps.

Usagi turned towards the mirror and studied herself for a long moment, wondering what Mamoru saw when he looked at her so intently. A silly young girl? But if so-then why did his expression so often make her want to blush and run away? Why did her heart thunder in her chest when he just _looked_ at her. "And why Mamoru? Why the jerk? What changed and when?" Usagi whispered helplessly.

She spun on her heel and stalked into the shower, divesting herself of her clothes as she went.

Usagi had a shower slowly, enjoying not having to rush-but that _creep_ kept firmly in her thoughts. She thought about him _way_ too much lately and he was even invading her dreams! **_'As long as I think of him as a creep, he can't hurt me.'_** she thought firmly, eyes anxious.

Usagi flushed as she remembered a particularly vivid dream of a few nights before. Mamoru had bought her an ice-cream and then kissed her. And she could still remember the wonderful feeling of melting as his lips had touched hers…

"Argggggh! Get out of my head!" she wailed in mortification. She didn't even like Mamoru! Right! And definitely didn't want him kissing her…right?

Usagi jumped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying herself. Her expression became unfocused and dreamy as she thought back to the dream unconsciously. It _had_ been rather nice. He'd-

"_No_, no" Usagi said unhappily, wrapping the towel about her form and stomping from the bathroom. She reached her room and bolted inside, locking the door behind her. She stood with her back against the door, eyes wide and afraid. He was in her head. Her dreams! And she couldn't _stop_ thinking about him. Not even at School. And especially not when she crashed into him every single morning, like clock work.

She felt her cheeks lightly with her fingertips. Her skin was on fire. "Oooh, how can he do this to me? It's that creep! He's an utter jerk. And I _don't_ wish he'd kiss me." Usagi said furiously, glaring at nothing.

**_'Yeah right.'_** her mind taunted her, throwing a quick flash of the 'dream'.

Someone suddenly knocked on the door. Usagi gasped and leapt away from it, whirling to face whoever would enter. Her heart began to thunder in her ears. **_'Oh my god! It can't be Mamoru?' _**she thought in panic, wondering if her thoughts had conjured him up.

The door opened swiftly and she slumped with relief as she saw her mother.

Ikuko entered, carrying something in her arms, a large grin on her face. "Hello dear, you're up a little early." she said happily.

Usagi gaped in disbelief as she saw the dozen beautiful roses in her mother's hands.** _'Oh my god! Is this-from Mamoru? No it can't be.'_** She was about to open her mouth when her father and Shingo entered, carrying another three dozen.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Usagi shrieked, rushing over to Ikuko. "Are these _all_ for me?" she asked with disbelief, looking from one bunch of the blood-red flowers to the other. For some reason, Tuxedo Kamen popped into her head. She flushed. Wasn't she having enough guy troubles already without brining the masked-hero into the equation?

But still...**_'Who could have sent me so many roses? Tuxedo Kamen? Oh wait, he doesn't know who I really am.'_** She slumped slightly, having exhausted her options. Her hero didn't know her real identity and Mamoru-well, he didn't even like her…right? Why on _earth_ would he send her anything?

"Of course they are honey," Ikuko giggled. She set the roses on Usagi's bed and grabbed her daughter's hand, before Usagi could smell the roses. "No card came, so it must be from a secret admirer. Your father almost throttled the delivery boys." Ikuko whispered into Usagi's ear.

Usagi was dragged past her fuming father and out into the hall. "Where are we going?" she asked, still stunned. Who would send _her_ roses?

"Your other gift is downstairs dear," Ikuko replied mysteriously, pulling Usagi down the stairs and into the lounge room.

Usagi gaped like a fish as she saw what was on the couch. "Oh my _god_!"

* * *

Mamoru was grinning was ear to ear, as he sat in a both in the back of the Arcade on Saturday morning. His 'presents' ought to have arrived at Usagi's place earlier that morning. And he couldn't _wait_ to see her face! **_'Thank god that I didn't think of this when I was under that spell!'_** he thought fervently, sighing deeply with relief.** _'I was so under it that I would have signed it! Then Usagi would have come down here and slowly murdered me. No, the secret admirer thing always works.'_**

And so, he sat there, rather impatiently, grinning like a maniac and waiting for his angel to arrive. His fingers began a restless tattoo on the table-top, eyes flitting from side to side with the restlessness of a panther.

Rei and Makoto and Ami were already seated across the room from him, in plain view.

Usagi would come and sit with them and he would get to see her face as she told her friend's about what had arrived from an 'admirer' that morning.

"Perfect," Mamoru almost purred, deep blue eyes glinting with satisfaction. He looked down at his almost-empty cup of coffee and picked it up to stare into its depths. Since he'd discovered that he was in love with two women, life had not been the same. In fact, he had barely _been_ to college-and when he'd finally checked his answering machine, there had been several messages there from his teachers. He _never_ missed classes, so they were naturally worried.

Love really did mess things up, didn't it? Who would ever believe that you could be in love with two girls at the same time...

**_'And it's not as if I could tell college I spent two weeks following around a fourteen year old girl in order to jump her...' _**

Mamoru shook his head, taking a sip of the coffee absently. "I mean, really Chiba." he muttered to himself. All he knew lately was Usagi though and plans within plans on how to make her realise and admit her feelings for him. She hid them well enough, he admitted to himself grudgingly. Except for the times she looked into his eyes. _Then_, he saw the emotions raw in the blue depths. Usagi could say all she liked, but her eyes told him everything. And one day, her attraction would turn to love, he swore it.

Suddenly, his ears picked up the sound of the arcade doors sliding open. His head jerked up as he 'sensed' Usagi. It was almost like a physical punch in the gut, whenever she was near Mamoru's mouth fell open, as he gaped in astonishment. "She _brought_ it _with_ her?" He almost dropped the mug of coffee as he saw the tiny form of his beloved, struggling valiantly to carry a huge pink bunny that was almost her size.

He blinked at her a few times, then smiled. "She must have reaaaally liked it," he murmured, lashes falling over his eyes to hide their expression. No sense giving the game away, if she should happen to glance his way.

Which she _did_.

He saw Usagi scan the arcade warily, before spotting him over the other side of the room. She flushed wildly-which he saw, even at that distance-and spun away from him swiftly. **_'Ah ha,' _**he murmured mentally, giving an evil grin.** _'Poor Usagi can barely contain herself! I really did get to her, didn't I?'_**

"_Usagi_! _Where_ did you get that!" Rei almost shrieked, jumping to her feet to help the staggering blonde. Her purple eyes were wide with amazement.

Mamoru watched from across the room-with interest and wicked amusement-as Makoto and Ami also jumped up from the table to help Usagi with the enormous bunny. They eased it, with difficulty, into a chair, where it sat precariously. He _noticed_, however, that Usagi kept a wary eye on her bunny-just in case it should start to fall. Just before she looked away from Rei, she threw Mamoru another look across the room-_obviously_ wanting to see if he'd noticed her 'wonderful present'.

"A secret _admirer_!" Usagi squealed in delight, voice carrying over the arcade. She _stressed_ her absolute delight, excitement and just generally thrilled state-trying valiantly to rub it into Mamoru's face like an owner and her puppy. Of course, in _theory_, it would have worked-but for the fact that HE had sent the ever-loved present her way. Not that _she_ knew that.

Mamoru satisfied her, with an open-eyed look of extreme disgruntlement, trying to stifle his grin of mirth with the remains of his cooling coffee.. **_'Ha! Score one for Chiba! Tsukino 0.' _**Mamoru thought triumphantly, struggling to smother the huge grin building.

"I'll wear you down yet, Usagi." he added out loud, eyes glinting wildly. He continued to stare across at his beloved, as she sat with her friends and they grilled her. Not that Mamoru could hear what they were saying, but Usagi continued to glow with pleasure. And Mamoru became smugger by the minute.

"Stalking is against the law, buddy." Motoki hissed suddenly from somewhere.

Mamoru started in shock, turning to look at his friend. Motoki was leaning over the top of the booth, watching Usagi. His eyes were narrowed at the group of girls, obviously trying to figure out who had given her such an obviously _expensive_ present. **_'He'll never guess.'_** Mamoru thought smugly.

"Not in a million years," he muttered under his breath, staring across at Usagi from over the brim of his empty coffee mug. He saw Motoki giving him a strange look and abruptly set the cup down, staring at his best friend hard.

"What was that?" Mamoru asked suspiciously, glaring. **_'Did he just say what I thought he did? Damn, I should be more careful around him.'_** Mamoru studied his friend slyly, wondering how likely Motoki was to figure out who Usagi's benefactor was. **_'Not bloody likely!'_**

"Stalking is an offence almost everywhere," Motoki repeated, grinning widely. "Or-were you just looking at Rei instead?" He looked pointedly at Mamoru, as if he could see the guilt written across his forehead in huge red letters. To his delight, Mamoru involuntarily flinched.

"Excuse me?" Mamoru said coolly, picking up his coffee and taking a sip. Inside, he was a bundle of nerves. If Motoki found out, there's be no one in _all_ of Juuban who didn't know that Mamoru liked Usagi, and all by sundown. He liked his friend and they were great buddies, but _no one_ knew Motoki like Mamoru-other than Reika maybe-and Mamoru knew what a schemer Motoki was! Almost as bad as Usagi's friends.

Mamoru groaned softly, wondering if Usagi was giving away anything to Rei and the others. Surely they'd noticed her looking over at him every minute or so and her seemingly-random blushes?

"Oh, come on, buddy," Motoki coaxed, sliding into the seat across the table from Mamoru. "Give a friend a bone! I _know_ that you've been watching Usagi all week!" He smiled slyly. "And, you _were_ searching _frantically_ for her the other day…"

"You're hallucinating." Mamoru said loftily, looking across the room to where Usagi was eating with her friends. It was Saturday once more and the girls were all set for a shopping spree. Perfect for Mamoru-but he absolutely _refused_ to crawl under tables and hide in pot-plants this time! He had his dignity-well, what was left of it. He frowned across at Usagi's bunny.

'**_Maybe that will slow her down? I couldn't have planned it more perfect myself.'_** Without realising, he began grinning in satisfaction.

"Am I?" Motoki asked, sounding disappointed. He looked at Mamoru slyly. "Then why are you doing it again?" He frowned at the strange grin Mamoru was giving-someone. Motoki followed Mamoru's eyes and saw that he _was_ looking at Usagi.

**_'Ah ha! I was right! And why is he grinning like the cat that got the cream? Is this something I can up the bets with? I hope so!' _**He bit his lip nervously, eyes scanning the arcade for victims with cash. Almost everyone was interested in the Usagi/Mamoru drama. To his delight, there were several. And all watching Mamoru and Usagi, eyes going backwards and forwards between them like spectators in a Ping-Pong match.

"I'm _looking_ out the window." Mamoru replied blandly, trying to ignore his best friend's scheming. Motoki was obviously up to something-but he was busy! He had to convince a girl to love him as much as he loved her! And if he had to give her _extremely_ expensive items and follow her around like some hentai stalker-then he'd _do_ it! In his car this time though. He could get there before her. And he'd come prepared this time!

Mamoru smiled down at his black slacks and dark blue sweater. Usagi's comments his jacket had somewhat rankled. _surely_, he wasn't the only one with a dark green jacket in all of Juuban? Or was it just that she'd been attracted to him for days and hadn't known it till the day before? Girls that usually took note of what a guy was wearing, were usually interested in 'said-guy'. Right?

Motoki turned his eyes to look at Usagi and the girls again and noted with disappointment that Mamoru indeed seemed to be staring out the window behind them. **_'What's wrong with him? Usagi looks good enough to eat today! Is he blind!'_**

Mamoru was _anything_ but blind to Usagi's extremely short sun dress that showed off an amazing amount of slender white legs.** _'She looks good enough to eat.'_** he thought, eyes narrowing.

Mamoru's fingers tightened around the study books on the table before him. His excuse was studying for a test-but he'd _known_ that she would be there on a Saturday. She was always there. And he'd be there every single weekend to way-lay her and be around every turn on week days for her to crash into his chest. He _quite_ enjoyed Usagi bashing into him. It gave all sorts of opportunities to wrap his arms around her. But he had to be careful, or she'd bash him! His love had a bad temper when it came to him.

Again, his fingers began drumming on the table-top with impatience. Were the girls leaving anytime soon?

"More coffee?" Motoki asked, peering into Mamoru's empty mug. He glanced up at Mamoru to see a slightly glazed look in his friend's eyes. Motoki shook his head.** _'He drinks way too much coffee and studies like a maniac. But boy is he going to be loaded-er more loaded when he becomes a doctor!'_** he thought enviously.

"Sure," Mamoru replied, swallowing as Usagi rose to her feet, the hem of her dress flouncing up to give him an even greater view.** _'I am such a pervert! But gods I want to kiss her!"'_** He groaned out loud and let his head thump onto the table top. He didn't care if Motoki thought he was acting weird. He'd gone through hell to get this girl! Of course, making her love him and expanding on her attraction to him was dragging…a _lot_! Maybe he'd have to resort to more drastic measures? But seriously-how many more crashes a day could he possibly stage? They'd get concussion's before she admitted her love!

"Mamoru, are you okay? You _really_ study waaaaay too hard." Motoki said, sounding worried. He waited for a moment, but Mamoru's head never rose. Motoki's eyes narrowed as he watched Usagi across the room. He smiled slyly. "Mamoru," he hissed urgently. "Usagi is leaving!"

"_What_!" Mamoru roared, instantly, leaping to his feet. The books went flying.

He looked over to Usagi and the girls, who _were_ indeed leaving the arcade. His heart began to thunder in his ears as he watched her wrap her slender arms about the giant bunny-and _fervently_ wished that it was _him_! Not many men could claim to wish to be a stuffed toy, at any given time-but Mamoru was one.

* * *

Usagi looked over as someone shouted and saw Mamoru there. She glared towards him, eyes unconsciously looking him over. He was wearing a dark blue sweater today and black slacks. Her mouth went dry. **_'He looks gorgeous,'_** she whispered mentally, then frowned as her cheeks flushed guiltily.** _"What am I saying! That's Mamoru. The jerk. The guy you love to hate.'_** She turned her face away and followed the girls gracefully, conscious that he was watching her. 

Of course, she tripped over _something_! "Ugh." she gasped, wind-milling her arms.

Mamoru started forwards involuntarily as the blonde began to fall, but one look at Motoki's grin stopped him dead. Mamoru had to stand there silently as he watched Usagi windmill her arms, the bunny went flying-and then she fell like a rock. He winced as the blonde fell flat onto her face, legs and arms splayed out. She _usually_ had _him_ to fall against.

**_'Oh, that had to hurt!'_** Even the bunny had landed more softly than she had.

"Ouch!" Usagi shouted. "That hurt, that hurt, that hurt!" She whimpered, crawling to her knees and feeling her nose gingerly. **_'It's all his fault! I was trying to act graceful so that the jerk couldn't make fun of me.' _**she wailed inwardly, angry tears springing to her eyes.

"You Odango Atama!" Rei glared down at the blonde, then reach down to grab her arm and yank her back to her feet. She looked her best friend over carefully, then sighed when she couldn't see any damage. Usagi was most probably klutzy because of her age and would get better. No one stayed this bad all their life...what a really scary thought that was! "Can't you ever be graceful?" she said gruffly, brushing the long hair down for dirt and fluff.

"I'm _trying_ to be!" Usagi muttered, wrenching her arm away. But then she saw Rei's fond expression and softened. She sniffed mock-indignantly, brushing off her dress. The priestess was just concerned about her, but they had to keep up appearances after all. Wouldn't the other two Senshi be shocked to know that Rei and Usagi got extremely well when no one else was around?

"Oh, Usagi." Ami said, shaking her head. She sighed, standing by patiently as Makoto also looked the blonde over for injuries.

"She looks okay-except for her nose." Makoto winced in sympathy as she saw Usagi's reddened nose.

The blonde touched her nose tentatively. "Ith it reth?" she whimpered, squeezing her nose to feel if it was broken.

"What was that, Odango Atama?" Rei asked almost gently, concern in her eyes. "Is it broken?"

"I don't think so." Usagi said finally, scrunching her face up to wail. At the last moment, she changed her mind, throwing a sidelong glance across the arcade to where Mamoru was seat with Motoki. **_'I'll be damned if that creep gets a tear out of me!'_** she thought rebelliously.

Her friends watched her with surprise, waiting for the familiar wail-but it never came. Usagi merely got to her feet, a little shakily and stood there with a strangely resolute expression on her pretty face. Almost as if she were repressing something.

"I should see if she's all right." Motoki said under his breath, starting to get to his feet. **_'That looked rough.'_** he thought in concern. He _did_ wonder though, why she hadn't dissolved into the expected tears. Usagi's wails and tears were _legendary_ around those parts.

Motoki looked sideways at his friend, eyes narrowed. **_'I wonder if 'Mr. Tall, dark and handsome' here has something to do with her sudden maturity. Usagi would rather die than have him see her act like a little kid!'_**

Mamoru frowned darkly at Rei, at treating Usagi that way. But he hesitated. **_'This is my chance to prove any thoughts Motoki was having, wrong.'_** He put out a hand and grasped Motoki's arm.

"Nah," he said loudly, making sure that his voice carried. "Let the Odango Atama fend for herself, Motoki. She'll learn eventually not to dent the concrete." Inwardly, he winced, waiting for the imminent explosion. Already, Usagi's face was turning the colour of a tomato.

"_Whaaaaat_?" Usagi shrieked loudly, spinning to face Mamoru across the length of the arcade. She glared in fury. "How _dare_ you, Chiba!"

"Easily, Odango. You shouldn't damage public property like that." he told her smugly.

Rei giggled with Makoto.

"Guys!" Usagi wailed at them.

"Sorry, Usagi," Makoto sniggered. "But you _do_ fall a lot onto your face."

"_Boy_ does she!" Rei commented.

Motoki was frowned and looking around the arcade at the staring people. **_'Oooh, this will be bad for the polls,'_** He winced. **_'A fight between Usagi and Mamoru will set me back!'_**

"Weren't you leaving, Odango?" Mamoru said easily, sitting back down at his table. He picked up his coffee and deliberately ignored her. Which was the _worst_ thing he could have done to offend her. **_'This is the girl that I'm trying to make love me!' _**he thought incredulously, mentally slapping himself for acting like an idiot. **_'Way to make her hate you, Chiba.'_**

"Oooh!" The screech of pure rage came across the arcade. Then the sound of stomping.

Mamoru thought that Usagi was going to come over and bash him, but when he glanced up, she and the girls were exiting the arcade, Bunny held furiously to Usagi's side in a stranglehold that he was _sure_ she was dying to use on _him_!.

"Wow, I really thought that she was going to stomp on you." Motoki said, wiping at his brow theatrically.

"She could _try_." Mamoru replied absently, opening a book. The Odango would be shopping for hours. Now, he had to _wait_. If he got up now, Motoki would guess that he was following her! All of his plans went out the window at that moment. **_'I hate waiting!'_** Mamoru growled mentally.

He looked up at a strangely expectant Motoki. "Can I get more coffee?"

"Sure, buddy." Motoki replied, eyes disappointed again. He was _sure_ that Mamoru would follow the blonde! The way Mamoru had almost panicked when Motoki said that Usagi was leaving had been a dead give-away. But the way he had publicly embarrassed her seem to say that he still hated her.

**_'Now what?'_** Motoki groaned, heading back to the counter. All he could do now was wait and see what happened when Usagi came for an evening milk shake!

* * *

"That'll be $3.50," Motoki told the little boy, smiling in a friendly manner. 

The boy handed over the money, then cautiously wrapped his small hands about the plastic milkshake cup and tottered off to where his mother was sitting.

Motoki watched him go, still smiling. **_'Maybe one day, Reika and I will have a few kids?' _**he thought, eyes becoming far away. He blinked, shook his head and looked across the arcade. Mamoru was still there, head buried in his books. Motoki frowned deeply, smile fading.

On the surface, Mamoru seemed to be diligently studying for an exam, but every five minutes, his head would jerk up. He look towards the doors of the arcade swiftly, almost expecting to see something-or anxiously hoping that he _wouldn't _miss something.

"Or someone?" Motoki wondered wickedly, watching Mamoru intently. Ever since the shouting match between Mamoru and Usagi that afternoon, his friend had been like a live-wire.

Even as Motoki watched, Mamoru's head rose swiftly. His dark blue eyes scanned the doors, then the rest of the arcade with a startling intensity-then went back to his books. Not only that, Mamoru was on his fifth mug of coffee. _Not_ a good sign.

Motoki grabbed a cloth and wiped off the counter absently and scanned the tables closest to him for potential customers. Everyone seemed happy, so Motoki threw the cloth into the sink and headed purposefully down the isles towards his unsuspecting friend. If Mamoru had looked up then, he would have seen an almost scary expression on Motoki's face.

**_'I'm determined to get to the bottom of this! Is he waiting for her or what?'_** Motoki thought, eyes narrowing on his best friend's bent head.

Mamoru head someone trying to unsuccessfully sneak up on him and deduced that it was Motoki. **_'Why is he trying to sneak up on me?'_** he thought, eyes narrowing on a page of his book. He waited until Motoki was almost looming over him and then spoke. "What are you up to, old buddy?" Mamoru asked suspiciously, carefully underlining a paragraph with his pen.

Motoki stood there in a dumbfounded silence, gaping. "How did you know it was me?" he demanded, sliding into the chair across from Mamoru. "Did my shoes squeak or what?"

"You can't sneak up on _me_, Motoki." Mamoru replied dryly, finally looking up. Motoki's eyes were suspiciously bright and eager. **_'Yes, he's up to something all right,'_** Mamoru thought, gaze sharpening. **_'Does he know about Usagi! Was I that obvious?'_** he wondered in sudden panic.

"Sure," Motoki drawled, crossing his arms. "That's why you've dropped various things-messily I might add-over the last few days when I've walked up unexpectedly."

"I've been distracted." Mamoru said guiltily. Absently, he looked towards the arcade doors. **_'Where the hell is she?'_** he thundered mentally. Motoki would have jumped out of his skin if he knew what Mamoru was _really_ like inside at that moment. If Mamoru had been a kettle, then he would have been close to exploding! **_'Did I somehow miss her?'_**

"By what?" Motoki asked innocently, picking up one of Mamoru's books and pretending to study it. He peeked over the edge slyly. "A certain blonde girl perhaps? Hmm?" His observation was so casual, that Mamoru didn't even register what had been said.

"What? Yes-she's late. Where can she be-_what_!" Mamoru's muttered words and harassed expression halted as if he's run into a brick wall. His eyes opened wide in shock and horror. "Blonde? Usagi! _That_ ditz!" he bellowed, leaping to his feet.

He leaned over the table, one hand slapping to the surface belligerently. "Are you _kidding_?" he almost roared into Motoki's face.

Motoki winced, staring up at his friend, who was looming over him like some demon overlord, preparing for the kill. Mamoru looked, frankly, like he cheerfully wanted to throttle Motoki for even _suggesting_ he was waiting for Usagi.****

**_'Oh dear. I think I jumped the gun.'_** Motoki winced again, leaning back in his chair with mock-calm. "What are you screaming about then, Mamoru?" he said easily, hiding his shaking hands beneath the table.

Mamoru stared at him murderously for a long moment, then his expression went blank. He slumped back into his chair, almost falling off the side in the process. He straightened, gripped the edge of the table with both hands and glared silently at Motoki.**_ 'Just how much has be guessed?'_** he wondered, eyes boring into his best friend.

"Quit joking Motoki. As if I'd _ever_ like that Odango Atama!" Mamoru snapped, picking up a book randomly. Of course, he wasn't really reading, but his mind was racing ahead at light-speed. He winced.**_ 'I hope I didn't over-react just then or it'll take a platoon of soldiers to pry Motoki away from spreading the gossip.'_**

Motoki smirked as he stared at the book in Mamoru's hands. Mamoru was reading upside down. **_'Ah ha! I have you now, Chiba!'_** he gloated silently. Not only could he raise the bets now-he looked around the arcade, to where several interested eyes were staring at Mamoru with barely-hidden interest…he had _witnesses_! **_'Got you!'_**

Mamoru slowly lowered his book slightly, peering at Motoki, who was regarding him with an evil expression. "Don't you have customers?" Mamoru asked pointedly, heart thundering nervously. Motoki's expression had been like a demon considering a potential sacrifice!

Motoki grinned, getting quickly to his feet. He turned away, heading for the bar. "Sure I do, Mamoru. But when did _you_ learn to read upside down anyway?" he called back, smirking openly around the arcade. He looked at the closest group of interested watchers and thrust a thumb upwards, indicating that he was raising the bets again.

"Nooo! I'm going bankrupt!" a guy wailed, letting his head thump to the table painfully.

Mamoru jerked as he heard the despairing cry, looking around for it's source. But just then, the arcade doors opened and a certain much-awaited blonde entered. Mamoru straightened, eyes clinging to her. His blue eyes swept over her quickly, desperately trying to hide the longing expression. If Usagi had glanced in his direction then, she would have run for the hills at the look of barely-hidden hunger in Mamoru's blue eyes.

"A shake please, Motoki!" Usagi sang out cheerfully, sliding into a chair at the counter.

Mamoru's eyes burned holes into her profile as she accepted the shake and began to drink quickly. Mamoru swallowed hard. "You are such a pervert, Chiba. She's fourteen!" he reminded himself, jerking his eyes down from her lips. He _still_ hadn't gotten his kiss yet! And a fourteen year old was driving his hormones nuts.

"I need to seek therapy." he groaned, reaching out and swiftly gathering his books. He waited all day to see her again and now all he wanted to do was run for it before he jumped her right there and then in front of Motoki and the entire arcade!

He looked at the bags at her feet, then all around the floor in worry. "Where is the bunny?" he hissed in alarm. His present wasn't there!

Mamoru got to his feet, which drew Usagi's attention swiftly. She glanced over at him, eyes startled and wide. Their eyes met for a moment, seeming to cling. Then her lashes swept down as she glared over the length of the arcade. "What are you staring at, Mamoru?" she shouted over to him, looking annoyed.

Mamoru hid a grin. For a moment there, their attraction had flared, then she'd tried to cover it with a fight. Well-if she _wanted_ one, who was he to disoblige? "Oh, I was just wondering how many helpless, innocent people you gave concussion to today, Odango." he drawled loudly, skirting his table easily with his long legs and heading in her general direction.

Immediately, Usagi's eyes flashed with wrath. **_'How dare he?! Oooh!'_** she thought murderously. And to think that she'd dreamed about wanting that creep to _kiss_ her! "You jerk! I didn't knock anyone over. And if I had, it would be _your_ fault! Ooops…" Usagi broke off, flushing. Her eyes went wide with horror.

**_'Don't tell him that you've been distracted all  day because you were thinking about a kiss!'_** she wailed to herself, completely horrified. Her flush deepened as he sauntered up to her and stood before her easily.

A mocking smile spread over Mamoru's lips as he watched Usagi's discomfiture with a huge amount of interest. **_'Why is she blushing?'_** he wondered, eyes narrowing on her red cheeks.

"And why is it _my_ fault, pray tell?" he asked her, head tilted curiously. "Am I getting to you, Odango?"

"_Getting_ to me?" she screeched, getting the meaning immediately. **_'Is he saying what I think he's saying?' _**she shrieked mentally, eyes growing large.

**_'Oh my god. He doesn't know about the dream, does he? No way!'_**

Usagi forced a smile to her lips, plastering it there frantically. "What do you mean, Chiba?" she demanded, swinging a foot around with a seeming-nonchalance. Inside, she was a mess.

"Why our fights of course," Mamoru replied innocently, watching her like a hawk.**_ 'Score three for Chiba.'_** he crowed silently. "What did you _think_ that I meant?"

"Yeah…what?" Motoki hissed, stared eagerly at Usagi. He could hardly believe his luck. Mamoru had _insinuated_ that Usagi was attracted to him and she had flushed guiltily! _**'Yes! I'm gonna be stinking rich!'**_ Motoki seriously felt like jumping around like a manic.

"That's what I meant! Ugh! I can't stand the sight of you." Usagi shouted, flushed as red as a tomato.**_ 'I can't believe that he's doing this to me! Doesn't he know he's driving me nuts!?'_** she thought frantically, reaching for her bags. She practically threw herself from her chair and scrambled for all her purchases.

"Ditto on that, Odango Atama. You're the most annoying little girl I've ever met." Mamoru drawled insultingly.

Usagi's head jerked up with surprise and shock. A strange pang filled her heart, a moment before she squelched it under fury. **_'I don't care what he thinks of me. Arrggggh! I can't believe I dreamed of kissing that jerk!'_**

Mamoru's eyes widened as he saw the brief look of pain fill Usagi's eyes at his words, then it was replaced by pure fury.**_ 'Uh oh,'_** He winced mentally. **_'I think I just went too far.' _**He'd be lucky if the love of his life-well one of them-didn't belt him into the next galaxy for that insult.

"Oooh. Get out of my face!" she shrieked at him, storming past in a fine fury. Usagi swept out of the arcade without falling on her face once, leaving two stunned guys and an arcade full of eager gossips.

"Boy," Motoki said, grimacing. "I was surprised when she _didn't_ belt you, Mamoru. You were very harsh this time." he observed, watching his friend closely. Could he had been mistaken after all? That fight seemed waaaay more tense than usual. Maybe the two didn't like each other after all?

"I-have to go. Bye Motoki!" Mamoru shouted suddenly, bolting for the arcade doors.

Motoki watched with open mouth, then turned to the captive audience. "If that's not a couple in love, I'll eat my apron," he announced wickedly. Motoki rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Now-let's discuss the stakes again, people!"

****

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out tomorrow afternoon. Please let me know how you're enjoying the Fanfic.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Games Series 1: The Games We Play  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: During a battle, Tuxedo Kamen gets hit with a love arrow. The first person he sees after the battle is Usagi-who has just de-transformed from Sailor Moon and immediately he falls for her. Chaos ensues, where Mamoru is hit by an irresistible need to kiss the blonde and goes to amazing lengths to get it! But when the spell wears off, Mamoru is still in love with her. Now-how to convince her? With a little help from his alter-ego Tuxedo Kamen! Little knowing, his identity has been discovered by a gleeful Usagi, who in turn, pays him a few visits as Sailor Moon. Soon, a game is born...But what will the consequences be?  
Chapters: 5/11  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2000**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Sorry this was a week in coming, but I've been really busy at work designing and maintaining for two websites. :Falls over: I'll have another two added to that tomorrow. O.o I also just caught the flu, so I feel totally rotten on top of my injury...enough about me though, that was my rant for the day. LOL. I'll try and get more out over the next few days. I recently watched the live action and Anime for Gokusen, so I might be writing a Fanfic for that. I also enjoyed Loveless. I might even be picking up my old Sesshoumaru/Kagome Fanfic **Enemies**.

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Sailor Moon Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. I took a look yesterday and we've passed 530 Sailor Moon Fanfics. Wow. Come on over and post or read. The link is in my Profile. We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**THE GAMES SERIES 1:**

**THE GAMES WE PLAY**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Mamoru dashed out of the arcade, arms full of books. He looked left, then right for long blonde hair-but Usagi was nowhere to be seen. "Oh no," he groaned, clutching his books closer to his chest, eyes disbelieving. "I lost her _again_? How many times can this happen to two people that _always_ crash into each other unexpectedly!" he demanded, turning to the right. 

The handsome upperclassman headed in the general direction that the Odango always fled and began walking swiftly. After a minute, he realised that the fuming blonde had too much of a head-start on him and halted dead on the sidewalk.

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "How exactly am I supposed to have her crash into me, if I'm behind her?" he shouted.

A few people stopped to stare at him curiously.

"Get a life people." Mamoru snapped at them, beginning to walk again, eyes looking for an alley. Once more, he had to rely on his alter-ego, the heroically dashing Tuxedo Kamen.

"I hope I don't wear him out." Mamoru muttered under his breath, finally spotting a likely-looking alley. He slipped into it, checking all the while for anyone who might have followed him. Nothing. He breathed a sigh of relief, juggling his books into one arm and reaching into his jacket for a rose.

"That's it buddy, nice and slow," a voice said from out of the shadows. "Hand over your wallet! Or I'll-do something really nasty! Yeah."

Mamoru stared in surprise as a man emerged, wearing a black mask with off-centre holes and a red and white track suit. It would have been hilarious, but for the large, wicked-looking knife aimed at his heart

'**_I don't believe this! Is this guy for real?'_** Mamoru thought, eyes wide with disbelief. He was frantically trying to catch the love of his life and someone was trying to _rob_ him!

"Are you kidding me?" he asked weakly, eyes flickering from side to side for a weapon. He highly doubted that his medical books would offer much protection. What a joke-the guy who was secretly Tuxedo Kamen being held up in an alley he had rushed into so that he could chase Usagi.

What was wrong with this scenario?

The man stared at him for a long moment, seeming dumbfounded. His eyes, behind the mask, looked bewildered. He suddenly waved his knife around wildly, gesturing at it with his free hand. "Does this _look_ like a joke? Jeez!" he muttered at Mamoru, seeming surprised. Obviously, he'd never had himself questioned while committing a mugging.

"I need my wallet, thank you." Mamoru scowled at the inept robber. '**_Usagi's already cost me an arm and a leg and I'm sure there's going to be a lot of future sucking-up for today's insults'_** He mentally winced, wondering if his bank account would hold. In any case, his love was getting away-while Mamoru was being menaced by an inept mugger.

The dark-haired man stared at the masked robber for a long moment, feeling a little light-headed. "Have you done this before?" he inquired lightly, trying to annoy the mugger into doing something stupid.

"What?" The mugger almost screamed, gaping at Mamoru, eyes stunned. "I said, give me your wallet! What's that got to do with, if I've mugged someone before!"

"And I said no!" Mamoru roared at the man, annoyed as hell. "You can't have my wallet and that's final. So-hand over the knife."

"_Excuse me_! Look here, buddy-" the mugger began heatedly, stepping closer waving his knife around again in a menacing manner. He seemed extremely perplexed that he was trying to rob Mamoru-and had a knife-and was getting absolutely nowhere.

"No, _you_ look," Mamoru snarled, stepping closer to the man. "I've been through absolute _hell_ to kiss this girl and she's getting away at this very moment! And I love her, even though she's sending me bankrupt. So get the hell out of my way or I'll knock you into next Sunday!" he threatened, eyes glinting menace and outrage.

His dark eyes flickered from the knife, to the mugger's eyes behind the mask, trying to assess whether the man would really attack him.

"What?" The mugger gaped at him again, mind unable to process why the guy in the green jacket was being so uncooperative in the divestment of his hard-earned cash.

"I just want your wallet!" he wailed desperately, knife wavering uncertainly. He was suddenly totally convinced that his would-be victim was some sort of raving lunatic! What sort of a guy goes on about kissing girls and going bankrupt when he was being respectfully mugged!

"I just want your wallet! Look-I have a knife!" he finished threateningly, pointing at his knife with his free hand. He looked up at Mamoru just in time to see something flash out at his face.

Mamoru rolled his eyes in exasperation. He had no time for this! Usagi was getting away. And this man would be free to try and mug another person, if left alone. "Nothing personal," he said, swiftly grabbing a thick medical book from the pile. As the bungled robber looked up from gesturing at his knife, Mamoru let him have it.

He bashed the man in the side of the face with a 600 page thick medical book.

"Ooof!" the mugger groaned, dropping the knife. His eyes looked up blearily just as the book descended again-knocking him backwards. He landed on his butt, but scrambled up again, still clutching his knife and rather annoyed. He was about to open his mouth and blast the moron who had hit him, when to his stunned dismay, the guy in the jacket _continued_ to berate him for daring to try and rob him when the love of his life was running away at that very moment.

'**_Is he crazy!' _**Umino Hiro was wondering right about then if he was facing an utter lunatic. His head felt like a truck had run over it several times, and he was starting to see double. But the guy he was trying to rob just kept talking, anger rising higher and higher. That was it! He would never, ever try to mug a person again to raise his rent money.

"Umm-" he began, backing away cautiously. How did one tell their victim that you had changed your mind?

"How inconsiderate _are_ you?" Mamoru said calmly, levelling his eyes at the mugger with quiet anger. If the man didn't stop, one of them were going to get hurt. So the only thing Mamoru could do was convince the robber that he was nuts. Not _too_ hard a job, since he'd recently been mad and was still absolutely crazy over a blonde. "I have the love of my life to catch-who is currently running away at high speed from my slander-"

"Wha?" the mugger said weakly, brandishing the knife again. He yelped as the book descended with amazing speed, crushing his fingers. He immediately dropped the knife, too much in shock and amazement to even keep his grip on the handle. "Ouuuuch!" he yelled, snatching his burning fingers from his face and sticking them into the mouth-hole of his black mask. "Come on, give a guy a break! I'm trying to leave here and you won't shut up." he scowled at Mamoru.

Mamoru stared grimly at him, kicking the knife away into the shadows of the alley. "If I ever catch you around here again, trying to mug someone, I'll do more than bash you with my book. The upperclassman finished ominously, letting the mugger see his furious eyes. '**_Usagi's probably home by now. I'm cursed! Was ever a love so doomed!'_** he demanded, groaning mentally.

Shaking his head, he stepped forward to tell the mugger to leave-if he knew what was good for him-

But the man misunderstood and thought that his 'victim' was going to punch him or something. He gave a slight 'eeep' and scrambled backwards hastily, not seeing the garbage bins piled behind him precariously. His foot slipped on a piece of something slimy and he went flying backwards with a startled shout, twisted at a strange angle.

Mamoru watched with open-mouthed surprise as the mugger created something reminiscent of a bungled swan-dive into a heap of smelly garbage and bins. His legs went up in the air and then…he bashed his head on the side of a garbage bin full of rotting fruit. The mugger's eyes promptly glazed over, as his head make a loud 'thunking' noise.

Umino groaned weakly, and then blacked out, nose bleeding.

Mamoru staring open-mouthed down at the battered would-be mugger. He'd barely _touched_ the man! "Unbelievable. You, my weird friend, need another line of work." He walked over slowly, then knelt and peeled up an eyelid. The mugger'e eyes were dazed, pupils dilated a little. But nothing more serious was wrong with him than sore fingers, a large bump on the side of the head and a nose-bleed.

'**_You're going to wish you were dead when you wake up.'_** Mamoru winced, knowing the size of the migraine the mugger would have upon returning to consciousness. "Oh well." He shook his head, getting to his feet swiftly. His blue eyes were still filled with disbelief-but over all, he wasn't too stunned. Not after the weeks he'd gone through!

And he was a super-hero after all.

Mamoru sighed deeply, then stalked past the man and further into the alley. What could he do but leave the man there? He utterly _refused_ to carry the mugger on his shoulder while chasing Usagi home and then drop him off at the police station afterwards.

Life was weird enough!

He pulled out a rose and transformed quickly, then, books still clutched under one arm, he leapt up onto the nearest roof. Tuxedo Kamen's eyes still glittered with faint outrage and disbelief, as he bounded over the buildings swiftly in search of a certain blonde. "Of all the days to get mugged! I've never been held up in my life!" he muttered under his breath. Only association with Usagi had done this to him lately!

Mamoru hesitated. "Well," he murmured truthfully. "I get strange things happening around Sailor Moon, too. That clone was just-weird." A smile curved his lips, as he raced along the roof-tops, wind stirring his cloak dramatically. "At least she _was_ a clone. I really couldn't have handled being in love with three girls!"

Then, just as he was about to give up, he happened to look over the edge of his building and saw a blonde with odangos storming down the path below him. "Ah ha! There you are Usagi," he grinned wickedly, sprinting ahead her and bounding over two buildings.

Then he leapt down into an alley, de-transformed and waited.

As he heard her storming down the path, muttering to herself-he promptly stepped out into her path with all the bravery of a warrior stepping into the fray of a battle. His last thought was, '**_Oh, this is going to hurt…'_**

* * *

"-And then, I'll boil him in oil. Yeah!" Usagi thought out loud, eyes narrowed evilly. She juggled her bags slightly in her hands, shifting the weight evenly to both sides of her body. Her eyes darkened as she thought about the conversation of ten minutes ago. 

"That creep!" she yelled, shifting her bags again, impatiently. She stormed down the path, practically daring someone to step into her path so that she could bowl them over. She was in a _bad_ mood! "I can't believe I was actually thinking of a kiss from him! My dreams are forever ruined. And how _dare_ he say I'm an annoying little kid!" she screeched in fury and outrage.

"And how dare he make me feel so strange whenever we're near," she whispered, anger deflating. Why did everything have to be so confusing and complicated? Didn't she have enough of that as Sailor Moon? "I thought-maybe…for a moment. But then, he had to turn into a creep again!"

Another thought occurred to her. "And what was with that battle earlier? How dare the Dark Kingdom make a clone of me!" her words ended in a plaintive note. Of all the insulting things the Dark Kingdom could have done, this toped it. '**_Maybe-they're looking for energy as well as the Crystals?'_** she thought, momentarily forgetting her rage at Chiba Mamoru.

Unfortunately, her only coherent thought for the day-which would have had Ami in tears of joy-was interrupted as a large shape loomed up into her path. "Damn!" Usagi shouted, unable to stop her feet in time. She crashed nose first into the shape, which was equally soft and hard.

"Uh!" the shape grunted slightly, revealing its designation as a human being.

'**_A human that is going to get a piece of my mind.'_** Usagi thought ominously as she fell forward, the person under her. "Oh no." she said in dismay as she went sprawling. The bags in her hands went flying in every direction, hastily abandoned as Usagi tried to grab a hold of the stablest thing in her tilting world-

Whoever she'd crashed into!

They both hit the ground, arms and legs tangled, her nose in a muscled chest**_. 'Just great! As if my day needed to get any worse.'_** Usagi thought unhappy.

Immediately, as they landed, her whole body began to tingle alarmingly-with pleasure. There was only two people in the entire world who brought out that feeling in her. Tuxedo Kamen, and more recently… Her blue eyes widened in disbelief. Could fate be that utterly perverse? Sure it could.

'**_Oh no!'_** she whispered mentally, horrified**_. 'It can't be Mamoru. Please don't let it be him. But who else makes me feel like this?'_** Only her masked hero, but that was another matter. Tuxedo Kamen had absolutely no reason to be walking down the sidewalk.

"Is this going to be a habit or what, Odango Atama?" an annoyingly familiar voice said from beneath her. Warm breath wafted over her ear, making her shiver lightly. The chest under her face moved as Mamoru talked, making her abruptly conscious that she was laying full-length and totally plastered against his length on a busy sidewalk.

Again.

Usagi flushed as red as a tomato, her heart beginning to speed up alarmingly. The blonde girl deliberately ignored the eyes that were close to her and stared at his chin as if it were the most fascinating thing in the entire world. Then she groaned and dropped her head, bashing it lightly against his chest. "This is not happening."

"Odango Atama?" Mamoru questioned, eyes wide. She'd just _laid_ her head back against his chest? In the middle of the sidewalk?

Was he finally getting to her? His blue eyes narrowed assessingly. "Is there something fascinating with my chest or what? That's the second time you've glommed to me." he teased her, waiting for the explosion.

"Mamoru, you're a jerk and I'm sick of crashing into you. I am also _not_ talking to you." Usagi muttered against his jacket desperately, recalling their earlier fight with clarity. '**_Glommed?'_** she questioned silently, determined not to scream back at him. It was what he _wanted_!

The slender girl squinted at the green before her eyes, wondering vaguely if he had any other jackets. Whenever she'd seen him, he's been wearing it. Oh, no wait he had once worn a tuxedo and another time a blue sweater. Still, this jacket seemed to be his clothing of choice.

"Don't you ever wear anything else? " she asked him sarcastically, raising her head to stare dizzily into his face. Usagi blinked at him, trying to focus her bemused thoughts. Landed on him, she had-but _boy_ Mamoru's chest was hard. Nothing soft and flabby there; this guy clearly worked out. '**_Is he built like Superman or what?'_** she thought.

Usagi scowled, unimpressed with her own thoughts. Her lips twisted mutinously. '**_And do I really care if he has an amazing chest?'_** For a long moment, her mind mentally undressed him, taking off that horrid jacket and his black shirt. Her fingers unconsciously moved over his stomach and then chest, trying to picture it.

Mamoru's eyebrows almost hit his hairline as he felt her small fingers moving over his front. Was Odango Atama trying to feel his chest? She had this strange glazed look in her eyes, as if she were imaging something. Him…it had to be him. A slow, wolfish smile spread over his lips and his blue eyes glinted.

Of course, as soon as the girl realised what she was doing she flushed brightly and snatched her hand back as if it had betrayed her. As she lay there on top of him, it occurred to her that she sort of enjoying the feeling of laying so close to his warmth. She was tingling all over! And his eyes had such a strange expression in them...

Usagi felt a rush of attraction for Mamoru that shocked her to the core. And she _did_, in that moment, wish fervently that he'd kiss her. She hadn't meant to look into his eyes! How had that happened? And now she was being drawn in-sinking fast.

"How long are you gonna stick with me, Odango?" Mamoru drawled as insultingly as possible, staring into blue eyes so similar to his own. Usagi's face was only a few centimetres away and she was _still_ laying full length over him-on a busy street. Not that he was complaining, but she would be hideously embarrassed as soon as she realised what was going on.

No, he didn't object to her being there at all!

But they _were_ in a compromising position in public. He quickly looked around, glaring. People were staring at them, eyes wide. This went way beyond a display of affection, or whatever it was they thought was going on.

"Get a life people!" he bellowed at them, barely restraining himself from reaching for Usagi to pull her close protectively. _That_ would have earned him a bashing akin to what he'd given the mugger-so he held himself still with difficulty and aimed his frustration at the nosy crowd who had disturbed him and his beloved.

Unfortunately, his words and belligerent tone startled Usagi so much that she sprang up from him like she'd been shot from a canon. Her blue eyes were wide and filled with horror and mortification. How had he managed to make her forget her resolutions not to give into him?

"Mamoru, what do you think you're doing? Can't you ever watch where you're going! I'm so embarrassed right now." she shrieked at him, eyes skittering around nervously at the growing crowd. '**_Why must he constantly embarrass me and how exactly did he get ahead of me! And why did I almost melt into a puddle of goo when he just looked at me?'_**

She stared at Mamoru hard, wondering-not for the first time-how they crashed into each other so often. Almost every day to be exact. That just wasn't normal. Usagi bit her lip. '**_And I am not enjoying every moment.'_** she told herself resolutely, flushing brightly in embarrassment.

'**_I am not attracted to him!'_** she finished in a firm mental tone. But then she groaned. '**_Who am I kidding? Of course I'm attracted to him! If we weren't enemies, I'd have grabbed him days ago. You moron, Tsukino!'_**

People were gathering around the still prone form of Chiba Mamoru, who looked remarkable at ease on the ground. "You knocked _me_ down, Odango. And you didn't exactly seem to be in any hurry to leave." he said easily, casually getting to his feet. He stared down at her from his superior height, eyes knowing.

_**'Another score for Chiba,'**_ he gloated, looking at her burning cheeks. Usagi had laid on him ever since he knocked them over and she hand't moved! And he could have sworn that she was waiting for a kiss just then. He groaned._** 'And why did I hesitate exactly? You moron Chiba! You've been trying to kiss her for weeks!'**_

"What?" Usagi growled at him. Her eyes widened in shock. _**'He knows! I'll-strangle him!'**_ she looked into his eyes, and sure enough, he was staring at her with a faintly mocking glance. She blinked, looking again and saw an expression akin to that which she had seen in her own eyes that morning in the bathroom mirror.

_**'He's attracted to me too!'**_ Usagi didn't know whether that stunning piece of information was welcomed or feared.

She looked at him assessingly, trying to see into his soul. Unbelievable! Chiba Mamoru was attracted? To her? She was _sure_ of it!

Mamoru frowned, unable to stand the look his love was giving him. Almost as if-she _knew_ he loved her! He pretended not to notice, looking around Usagi and the ground and abruptly remembering the missing bunny. "Where's the giant silly bunny you had this morning?" he demanded casually, trying to sound nonchalant.

_**'Did she lose it?'**_ He groaned at the thought. Maybe she hadn't like it after all?

Something else occurred to him. His books! They'd had quite a battering that day, between the mugger and Usagi.

Mamoru winced as he saw his medical books spread amongst Usagi's shopping bags on the ground. _**'Thank god, they're not from the library.'**_

"It's not silly, idiot. I love that bunny! And Makoto took it home for me earlier, because I couldn't carry everything," she told him smugly. "Now he's insulting my bunny? I must have been crazy to think that he liked me! All we do is fight!" Oh yes, Usagi was nutty as a hatter if she thought her worst enemy wanted to go out with her and kiss her and...other nice things.

A glare crossed her pretty face.

Mamoru smiled mockingly, but inside, he was fiercely triumphant._** 'All right! She loves the bunny.**_ _**Score again for Chiba!'**_ He looked at Usagi again, frowning as he saw the scowl on her face. Her bottom lip was thrust out in an unhappy pout.

"Hey, miss, are these your bags?" a woman asked politely, startling them both.

Usagi quickly looked at the woman, then at the ground-where her bags had spilled open and were laying around everywhere. "Oh no! My clothes; my shopping." she wailed. The small blonde looked up, levelling a fierce stare at Mamoru. It was him that was the source of all her problems. All of them. And like him or not-he was a jerk!

"How does she do that?" a man complained, backing away from the rest of the crowd, his hands over his ears. "My ears hurt."

"Impressive, Odango Atama. As usual." Mamoru said mockingly, crossing his arms. Aware of the crowd, he slipped easily into his much-hated-by-Usagi 'jerk mode'.

"Shut up, Chiba!" Usagi muttered, dropping to her knees and hastily gathering what she could into her arms. "I don't like him. I don't want a kiss. He's totally ruined my shopping and embarrassed me. I'm gonna kill him!" she said under her breath fervently.

The crowd dispersed reluctantly, seeing that all entertainment had gone.

"Er-you missed one." the kindly woman pointed out, blushing. Then, she hastily left with the others, leaving Mamoru and Usagi relatively alone on the sidewalk.

"Missed one?" Usagi muttered, arms full of new clothes and knick-knacks. "Missed what?" she added blankly, relieved that the crowd had gone and she could quickly escape Mamoru.

As she had knelt there, it had become blindingly clear that her greatest annoyance had suddenly turned into her crush. Maybe even more than Tuxedo Kamen, And Usagi was frankly _horrified_.

"I uh-think she meant this, Odango." Mamoru said, tone filled with mirth. He pointed down at his shiny shoes with one slender finger. He mentally braced himself for the coming explosion.

Usagi followed his finger down to his shoe. There, half on his shoe and half on the sidewalk-was a brand new pair of lacy pink underpants! She shrieked loudly, flushing a bright red. Then she hastily dropped everything that she'd gathered and crawled desperately towards Mamoru's shoes on her hands and knees.

The blonde girl snatched up the underpants and hid them behind her back, blue eyes wide with growing horror._** 'Oh, my god! He's never going to let me forget this one! Not ever!' **_she wailed silently. She looked up at Mamoru's silent form and saw the smug expression in his eyes. _**'I'm so embarrassed! Oh my god.'**_

"Well, well," Mamoru said finally, a grin beginning on his face. _**'Hmm, can I use this for blackmail? Maybe I can trick her into a date?'**_ he mused silently, eyes on the hideously embarrassed girl. Every single day was a surprise with her. He would never be bored.

"Don't you _dare_ say a word to a living soul!" Usagi hissed up at him, face going as red as a tomato. She was so embarrassed that she wished she could sink into the sidewalk. It would have been better if Mamoru was still her hated enemy, instead of a crush. And she'd be damned if he'd ever find out from her!

"Would I do that?" Mamoru tilted his head to the side as she leapt to her feet, practically wading in the clothes that she had dropped. And she was still trying to hide the underpants behind her back! His grin grew malicious. "Oh, the possibilities!" he drawled.

"I'm gonna _kill_ you, Chiba Mamoru.! I swear!" Usagi growled, taking refuge in anger. "This is all your fault!" she shouted into his face, taking a step forward. Her feet became tangled in her clothes and she fell forward. Her arms shot out, trying to stop her fall. She wind-milled her arms frantically, trying to halt her decent. "Not agaiiiiiiin!" she wailed, disbelievingly.

Mamoru sighed, then stepped forward and presented his chest to the blonde, who promptly smacked into it, face-first. His arms came up, grasping her about the waist to hold her firm. "This is becoming a habit. You're a real klutz, you know that, Usagi?" he told her hair, staring down at the golden buns in bewilderment. One thing was sure, having her in his arms was both heaven and pure torture.

Mamoru's eyes narrowed on her head, facing lowering slightly. There was no one around. Maybe now would be the perfect time to kiss her…

"Mpppmr," Usagi muttered against his shirt, arms skewed out to the side. Her fingers still clung desperately to the underpants in a death-hold. Tentatively, she rubbed her face against his shirt, closing her eyes for a moment. _**'Hmm, he smells nice.'**_ she thought hazily. For a moment, she remembered the dream, but then remembered who he was and jerked back before Mamoru could notice her preoccupation.

He _had_. Mamoru's eyes gleamed with amusement and speculation, as the blonde tried to straighten, feet still tangled in her clothes. "What was that?" he asked, fingers splaying over her dress to span her waist easily. She really was a tiny thing. And he was in love with her...

Still. Mamoru's eyes went distant, not really seeing her any more. _**'How did this happen? This isn't really possible. This is Odango Atama, Chiba! Remember? The girl you love to hate?' **_He shook his head. "Tell that to my heart" he muttered. It was too late to have doubts this far into the game and Usagi was attracted to him too. It was just-sometimes for a moment, he wondered how it had happened. From enemies to something deeper-and it hadn't been the love arrow's fault either. It was something-inevitable.

"Let me go, you creep," Usagi said through gritted teeth, face still buried in his chest. She'd tried to pull away, but Mamoru's hands were tight around her waist, totally distracting her. She'd gotten about a centimetre, before being bounced back into his warm embrace. And she _really_ ought to be complaining, she realised belatedly, muttering at him again.

Actually, her words came out garbled, but he got the general drift.

Mamoru shrugged and released her. "Okay." he said easily.

"Nooooot yeeeet!" Usagi shrieked, immediately falling backwards. **_'He let me go.'_** she thought disbelievingly. She fell onto her bottom hard. "Oooh, that hurt," she whimpered, wincing at the pain. She lifted her eyes, glaring at Mamoru's expensive black slacks. "Creep." she muttered resentfully.

"But-you said-" Mamoru began reasonably.

"Shut up, pervert!" Usagi shouted, waving a fist at him. She flushed to the roots of her hair as she realised that it was the same fist clutching the lacy underpants. And she had just practically waved them in Mamoru face-again! "Ugh!" she gasped, swiftly diving into the pile of clothes at her feet.

As Mamoru watched in fascination, the blonde began hastily to thrust her clothes and other things into the bags, muttering all the while under her breath. "What was that, Usagi?"

"I wasn't talking to you." Usagi told him stormily, jumping to her feet. She held her bags protectively to her chest, glaring defensively. **_'If he stays away from me, I can resist him!' _**she thought with resolution. As long as he didn't touch her…

Mamoru felt a pang in his heart, recognizing the embarrassment and horror in his love's eyes. He half-extended a hand to her, but she flinched away.

"Don't touch me!" she told him, tossing her hair haughtily. Usagi turned her eyes on him in annoyance. **_'That's it, make him angry and he'll yell and everything will go back to normal.'_**

Obviously, she was getting over the situation and her natural dislike was kicking back in. Well, that was fine with him! He wanted to-need to-talk to her...

_Now_!

"Usagi-" If she got away, when would he crash into her again? She had School in the morning and he might miss her. Besides, he'd go nuts if he had to wait another whole week to kiss her.

"Oh, so you know my name?" she said crossly, glaring. She clutched her bags closer, a long blonde lock of hair stuck in with them. **_'Keep him back! Ugh! He's moving closer?'_** Usagi backed off warily, bags clutched between them. Her hair fell into her eyes more, but she ignored it, eyes on Mamoru.

She never seemed to notice the hair in her eyes, but it made Mamoru itch to pick up the lock and replace it into the rest of her magnificent hair. And so it was. He'd just-never noticed or cared before! "Sure I do, Odango-" he began, but she shrieked at him.

"Odango! Can't you ever just say Usagi?" Her face flushed this time with anger.**_ 'What was I thinking? He can't even say my name!'_**

"Look..." Mamoru tried again. He was really beginning to get annoyed. _**'And why is she backing off whenever I try to get closer?' **_She looked _very_ nervous. Mamoru's expression lightened slightly. _**'Am I getting to her again?' **_he wondered, looking into her eyes. He saw extreme nervousness there, as well as another emotion barely hidden. Desperation.

"No, look you jerk! Stay away from me." Usagi looked down at the over-filled bags of clothes and other shopping, her glare becoming more pronounced. "And stay away from my shopping too."

She groaned under her breath. _**'Brilliant Tsukino. Stay away from my shopping! You ditz.'**_ she nibbled on her lower lip, eyeing him weirdly. **_'What was I going to say exactly? 'You're making me nervous and I want a kiss, but we hate each other and you drive me nuts every time I see you?' Sure.'_**

"You crashed into me, klutz," Mamoru lied blithely, eyes mocking. He couldn't help it! Love her he might-but teasing her was too good an opportunity to give up.

_**'Oh man, what am I doing? I wanted to tell her how I feel-not insult and embarrass her!'**_ he mentally groaned in disbelief, then looked at the fuming blonde. Mamoru's eyes fell to her small white teeth, which were again nibbling on her lower lip delectably. His heart sped up as he watched her, eyes darkening with longing.

**_'If she don't stop that right now we're gonna need to be pried apart with a crow bar!'_**

"Klutz?" she said resentfully, recovering. Was this the longest conversation they had ever had, or was she imagining it? _**'See what I mean, he insulted me again. That's it; I'm outta here!'**_

"If you'd just let me talk!" he roared at her, finally losing his temper._** 'Jeez! Why didn't I jump right into it when she was laying on me?' **_he berated himself silently. Yes, it was true, Mamoru was a moron. And now, he'd just yelled at his lady-love!

Usagi quailed, then straightened. "Don't shout at me, Chiba!" she bellowed back. **_'How dare he! Who does he think he is, anyway?'_**

"Excuse me miss, do you need assistance?" a voice inquired from beside her.

Usagi and Mamoru looked around, shocked to see that again they had drawn a large crowd.

"Only in this town!" Mamoru muttered, anger fading away. He stared around pointedly, eyes cool. "I don't see that this is any of your business."

"Yeah!" Usagi added, flushing brightly. She clutched her bags to her chest, embarrassed. Then, her eyes became suspiciously bright. "What am I saying?"

She freed a hand and pointed it accusingly at Mamoru. "You can hold that guy while I make my escape. He's bothering me alright." she told the strange man. **_'I have to get out of here! If Mamoru discovers that I like him, all hell will break loose...'_**

"What!" Mamoru gasped, eyes wide with surprise. _**'That little minx! I don't believe she said that!'**_

"Right," the man said, advancing on Mamoru.

Usagi flashed Mamoru a triumphant grin, then darted between the many people of the crowd and bolted away.

Mamoru glared so fiercely at the approaching man that he faltered. "Thanks a lot." The handsome upperclassman gritted furiously, eyes bright with rage. He looked around at them all. "I _mean_ that. Really," he added sarcastically. "Thank you very much for letting the love of my life get away!"

"What?" The man gulped, eyes uncertain.

"What gives you people the right to interfere with a guy and his girlfriend?" Mamoru asked them all coolly. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to get her alone and talk to her? Huh?"

Well-Usagi was _almost_ his girlfriend, so it wasn't stretching the truth too much. And he'd be damned if he'd let another guy near her!

"Sorry, sorry!" The man backed away nervously, then melted into the crowd.

"_Oh_! A lovers tiff." an enlightened woman exclaimed.

"Girlfriend." her friend emphasised, looking around at the rest of the crowd. "Well, aren't you all ashamed?"

"Excuse Me! Can I please have a quite moment here!" Mamoru shouted at them.

The crowd of people took one look at Mamoru's face, then hastily scattered. What exactly was it with him and crowds? Was all of Juuban doomed to see his spectacular -embarrassing-performances while hunting a certain blonde girl?

Mamoru took a deep breath and looked down the street to where the blonde had hastily exited. She was gone-again!

"Why me?" he asked the sky, in genuine despair. "Is this some sort of cosmic joke!" He reached up to grab handfuls of his luxurious black hair, yanking in frustration.

"I need to sleep!" he groaned, turning towards home. "Tonight." He muttered, eyes on the path. "Tonight, she won't get away. Not if I get her at home!"

With this resolute though firmly in mind, he smiled. A wicked smile that would have had Usagi melting on the spot, if she had seen it. "You don't have a chance, my sweet. Not one." he murmured, almost evilly. He was sure he would have felt sorry for his intended victim-if he hadn't known that she would enjoy it thoroughly.

Mamoru was positive that if he could get just _one_ kiss…she'd never run away from him again.

"Get a grip, Romeo. She might bash you to kingdom-come!" Mamoru reminded himself, rolling his eyes with exasperation. The war wasn't won yet. Usagi was a resourceful girl. She took no crap from anyone, despite a huge heart.

And she really had murderous intent when they fought.

He shook his head and knelt down and collected his books, mind going over and over the scene. Yes, Usagi had _definitely_ been aware of him. He was getting to her and bad. If she felt the need to resort to trickery to get away from him, then she was getting desperate.

"You _aren't_ getting away, Usagi." he said firmly, heading for home. He had many plans to make-and one of them was making Usagi admit her attraction for him!

* * *

"Oooh! I am so embarrassed! That jerk. That creep." Usagi paused in her flight, looking behind her. Mamoru was nowhere in sight. So that kind man must have held him back!

The blonde girl looked down at the bags in her arms, catching sight of pink and lace, her underpants. "That pervert!" she shouted angrily. "I am so never going to forgive him for this." She moaned, head sinking dejectedly.

"Oh god, I really wanted him to kiss me." she groaned, feeling like beating her head against a wall for a while. "Am I crazy? He's my worst enemy! But gods, his hair is dreamy…and that muscled chest I keep crashing into. Wow." She paused, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"_This is stupid_!" she bellowed at the top of her lungs.

The small girl slowed to a walk as her house came into sight. "I'll just forget this and hope I never bash into him again," she told herself, then groaned. "What are the chances of that? I crash into that creep every _day_!"

She came to a halt at the edge of the drive, eyes wide. "What if he touches me again and I try to kiss him? Oh no!" The situation was getting really serious. "I-I can't want him to kiss me that much. It's not possible. We hate each other." The though shocked her greatly.

_**'But I'm sure of what I saw in his eyes. Positive that it was attraction. Not that I know what it looks like…well now I do.' **_Her footsteps lagged even more, trying to get in all her confusing thoughts before facing her family and facing a possible grilling. Mothers were very good at deciphering expressions. Especially love-sick ones on daughter's faces.

_**'I do not love him!'**_ she shrieked mentally, glaring like a thundercloud.

The front door opened as Usagi walked up the path in a daze, her mother sticking her head out. "Ah, Usagi. You're just in time for dinner. I was worried you were going to be late."

"Almost," Usagi muttered weakly. She forced a grin for her mother's benefit, yet was secretly still shocked. Pole-axed. _**'I like Chiba Mamoru. At huge lot. I never knew how gorgeous he was before, when we were fighting. Or how deep a blue his eyes were…Or the way his mouth looks so-' **_

Her expression slowly darkened. It was all his fault, it was._** 'I'll eat, get some sleep and then plan my revenge on that jerk! He went WAY too far this time!' **_she thought, walking into the house.

She plunked everything onto the couch, then collapsed next to the bags, exhausted. Usagi turned her head slightly to look at her companion-the giant bunny from the secret admirer. She loved that bunny, no matter who it had come from. It showed that someone knew what she loved and care enough to make a present of it!

Usagi titled her head slightly to rest her head against the soft toy. "Why does life have to be so complicated now?" she wondered, staring blankly. And how was she supposed to get any sleep, knowing that she was attracted to a jerk like Mamoru? Did he even liked her as much as she liked him? And how was she to find out?

_**'Just stroll up and throw myself into his arms? 'kiss me you moron!'. Yeah right, Usagi.' **_she berated herself, looking morose. Visions of herself throwing her body into his arms and lip-locking produced a silly grin on her mouth. She shook herself out of it, mentally slapping herself back to reality.

The day she kissed Mamoru-was the day she danced the mamba in the nude!

"Did you have fun, dear?" Ikuko asked cheerfully, walking over to stand near the couch.

"Uh huh," Usagi muttered, thoughts still on Mamoru. She'd made a lucky escape from the jerk. He'd seemed determined to-talk to her. _Very_ determined.

The blonde frowned. "He didn't-push me away though, did he!" she thought slowly back to the earlier scene. In fact, Mamoru had wrapped his arms about her!

"Oh my god!" Usagi bolted into a sitting position. "He must be really attracted to me too! What do I do if he tries something? I'm blushing like an idiot every time he comes near me, as it is." The prospect was as exciting as it was frightening. Could his fighting have been hiding something else all this time? She HAD crashed into him an amazing time over the last two weeks. He seemed to be there at every turn. Could it have been on purpose? Was he trying to get her attention-

And did she feel flattered or furious?

"You did a lot of shopping, Usagi," Ikuko noted, looking the bags over. She didn't notice her daughter's utterly stunned expression at all. She exclaimed and reached for something, plucking it from the bag. "Oh, how pretty!"

"Pretty?" Usagi questioned, eyes closing wearily, thoughts tumbling over each other. "What could she be talking about that she would find pretty?" she groaned mentally. _**'What am I saying! This is my mother! Anything I bought will be cute to her.'**_

Another thought hit her.

_**'What if Mamoru sent the roses-no…'**_ She shook her head, sinking back. _**'That jerk hasn't got a romantic bone in his body,'**_ she hesitated. _**'At least-I don't think so.' **_Usagi mused over this piece of information thoughtfully, nibbling on her bottom lip. The question was, was she willing to let Mamoru be romantic to her-or scream at him whenever he dared to insult her? He did that an awful lot, after all and she had her pride. But now that she was aware that Mamoru was as attracted to her as she was to him she could watch him very carefully.

"No, no, dear," Ikuko said, interrupting Usagi's deep thoughts, her voice amused. "I meant this."

Usagi opened her eyes, peering through her lashes. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw what Ikuko was exclaiming over. Not a dress, or even the pale pink ribbons that Usagi had bought impulsively for her hair. No-it had to be-

"These lacy underpants are so cute!"

"Arrrrgggggh!"

* * *

Mamoru sighed as he opened his front door. He was so tired that he could have collapsed onto the floor and cheerfully slept there. The coffee had all worn off somewhere on the way home and now he was on what he called 'the downward spiral'. Utter bone weariness, in other words. "Need...sleep." he moaned, feet dragging.

_**'When did I sleep last?'**_ He tried to remember. Sometime, before the battle...and then on and off during the week. "Lets see, I was studying for that test, then the battle, then all-nighter, Mall, arcade, mugger...the Usagi crashes…" He groaned loudly, shouldering open the door to his bedroom.

Mamoru made his way shakily towards his bed, then collapsed face-down. "Two weeks with hardly a wink," he muttered into his quilt. "I've got to get a new gig."

But, as exhausted as he was, thoughts of the blonde fleeing from him spurred him on. Thoughts of her leaning against him and not fighting when he put his hands around her waist. Her startled eyes when she realised she'd been rubbing her face against his chest…The way she'd almost looked as if she'd been expecting him to kiss her. Eventually, after half an hour, his mind started to shut down.

"Sleep now..." He yawned, turning over. Mamoru reached up to yank his pillow down and put his head onto it thankfully. "Get blondie later."

Yes...Being a superhero was hard. But getting the attention of a certain blonde in order to tell her his feelings was even harder! Especially when Usagi was equally attracted and didn't even _realise_ it. _**'I'm cursed! Hmm-I wonder if she likes the roses I gave her?'**_ was Mamoru's last thought.

****

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out tomorrow. I'm beat.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The Games Series 1: The Games We Play  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: During a battle, Tuxedo Kamen gets hit with a love arrow. The first person he sees after the battle is Usagi-who has just de-transformed from Sailor Moon and immediately he falls for her. Chaos ensues, where Mamoru is hit by an irresistible need to kiss the blonde and goes to amazing lengths to get it! But when the spell wears off, Mamoru is still in love with her. Now-how to convince her? With a little help from his alter-ego Tuxedo Kamen! Little knowing, his identity has been discovered by a gleeful Usagi, who in turn, pays him a few visits as Sailor Moon. Soon, a game is born...But what will the consequences be?  
Chapters: 6/11  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2000**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Finally the Chapter you've all been waiting for-the **kissing scene**! Yep, Mamoru finally gets to pucker-up in a really amusing manner. You'll crack up. Hehehe. I loved writing this Fanfic. This scene in the bedroom has been used in other Fanfics, with my permission of course, it was very popular. You guys are going to really love it from here-on in. It gets even funnier and weirder and the two Sequels are also good.

Thank you for all the reviews. I just love it when I come on the next day after posting the Chapter and get all that feedback. It makes me feel loved to see how much you all enjoyed it.

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Sailor Moon Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. I took a look yesterday and we've passed 530 Sailor Moon Fanfics. Wow. Come on over and post or read. The link is in my Profile. We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**THE GAMES SERIES 1:**

**THE GAMES WE PLAY**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"And _then_-everyone was staring at us! And this guy offered to hold Mamoru back, so I said yes!" Usagi recounted gleefully. She flushed guiltily, trying to squelch thoughts of Mamoru and kisses completely from her mind. It was bad enough that she knew about it, if _Luna_ did-she'd _kill_ Mamoru! 

Luna stared at her charge in disbelief and horror. "You didn't!" The cat shook her head._** 'Tell me she didn't?'**_ Luna begged silently, embarrassed for her charge. The way she and Mamoru acted was just-unbelievable. One day, they were really going to kill each other.

"I did." Usagi giggled, clutching her pillow to her chest. Her eyes flickered to the side, teeth nibbling on her bottom lip. She could recall his deep blue eyes with no problem at all. And it had never mattered before! _**'Am I obsessed with my worst enemy?'**_ The blonde girl wondered, horrified. What could be worse than having a crush on a guy who might not even like her as much?

Okay, so he might be attracted-but what if he never did anything about it? How could she keep yelling, knowing that she really wanted to throw herself into his arms…and kiss him…or strangle him…whatever worked. It could be either, knowing their weird relationship. Rei and the others would _never_ believe it or let Usagi forget it. Which was why, she'd die rather than every let them have the tiniest hint that she liked her worst enemy and dreamed of kisses-but she still disliked him too!

"Oh, Usagi! How could you?" Luna interrupted, voice profoundly disappointed. The cat shook her head, looking defeated.

The blonde glared. "Hey! Just who's side are you on anyway, Luna?" she demanded, outraged. She stared hard at her guardian._** 'I might have a crush and want to kiss him-terribly-but he's still the enemy! Luna should be on my side, not the creep's!' **_she thought rebelliously.

"I'm on no one's side. I'm here as your guardian and teacher and later when we find the Princess, as Royal Adviser." Luna said haughtily, tilting her nose towards the roof._** 'I pray to the gods, that it will be soon!'**_

"You mean-you're on _his_ side!" Usagi shrieked disbelievingly, feeling utterly betrayed. Luna never did seem to take her side on anything.. **_'I'm on my own?'_**

"I didn't say that!" Luna yelled back._** 'That ditz! Doesn't she take anything seriously? What is it with her and that Chiba Mamoru that makes them rub each other the wrong way?'**_

"Usagi? Did I hear voices?" Ikuko opened the door quickly, scanning the room. She frowned when she saw only her daughter and her cat. Then, her eyes alighted on the window.

"Did I hear Rei?" she questioned, walking quickly towards the window. She peered out carefully, noting the empty tree and deserted street below as if expecting to see the priestess there, dangling by her fingernails.

"Rei?" Usagi questioned warily, she cast a look at the spluttering cat, who was valiantly trying not to choke. "No-why? It must have been the TV downstairs." Luna really had to be more careful!

"I guess it must have been-but I could have sworn...never mind, dear." Ikuko smiled at her daughter fondly. Then she leaned over and kissed Usagi on the forehead gently. "Don't stay up too much longer."

"But it's Monday tomorrow, mom!" Usagi wailed in protest. "These is my _last_ hours of freedom before school." her blue eyes narrowed.**_ 'And away from that creep too. I just know that I'm going to crash into him sometime tomorrow-and I have to be ready to resist all advances' _**she groaned mentally.

_**'My advances or his!' **_really, she couldn't even trust herself to be around him any more. All they needed was for just one person to find out about their 'denying our attraction for all we're worth, since we used to be enemies and all' and everything would be doomed!

A strangled gasp came from the floor. The small black cat took a deep breath and held it. _**'That airhead! We're fighting the Dark Kingdom for the lives of all on earth-and she's thinking about the hours before School?' **_Luna groaned, head drooping towards the floor in resignation. She raised a paw and covered her eyes, in a distinctly harassed manner. _**'Maybe I can give her back and let Mercury be leader?'**_

Ikuko turned and Usagi looked at her innocently. "Monday. School. Hooooorible teachers and classes?" the blonde repeated promptingly, trying to keep her mother's attention from the red-faced cat.

_**'Wow,' **_she thought admirably, looking quickly at her cat, then back to her Mother. '_**Luna's holding her breath! How long can she keep that up?'**_ she frowned at her guardian, who had suddenly covered her eyes with her paw. _**'And what is she doing?'**_

Ikuko put a hands to her cheek, looking bewildered and authoritative. "Well then-turn the light off now, young lady. I thought it was Saturday for some reason, but this is worse." She shook her head, eyes tired. "I think I'll go to bed myself. All that cleaning today-goodnight, Usagi. Remember, lights out in five minutes."

"Okay." Usagi agreed sulkily.**_ 'As if I'm going to sleep with him on my mind now...'_**

When the door had closed, Luna let out her breath explosively. She collapsed onto the floor, panting and paws splayed out. "_Rei_!" she yowled in outrage. She panted again. "I do not sound like Rei! And _why_ can't you take School more seriously?"

Usagi giggled, staring at her guardian with interest. She'd never seen a cat go red in the face before OR hold its breath for so long! "Are you okay, Luna?" she asked solicitously, leaning over to study Luna's face more closely.

"Fine," Luna gasped, laying flat on the floor like a rag-doll. "Just dandy, Usagi!"

"Dandy?" Usagi questioned, glancing at her cat askance._** 'Is that even a word?'**_

"Goodnight, Usagi." Luna replied firmly, closing her eyes and ignoring the blonde. Usagi really tired her out!

"Goodnight, Luna," Usagi said in a sing-song voice, grinning. She jumped onto her bed, bouncing around lightly. "Goodnight John-b-"

"Finish that and you die!" Luna screeched, leaping to her feet. She glared at a startled Usagi, then pointedly at the enormous bunny on the end of the bed. "I realise that you're enamoured off the present by your secret admirer-but really! That's where I sleep, Usagi!" Luna protested darkly.

The bunny had usurped her position on the comfy bed-and she was _not_ happy about it!

"Oh come on, Luna," Usagi coaxed. "It's just a stuffed toy-you can share the bed too."

"I will _not_-" The cat broke off, sighing deeply. She ran across the room and leapt nimbly onto the window sill of Usagi's bedroom. "When you've grown up, let me know. Until then, I'll be at Ami's"

And then she was gone.

Usagi stared silently at the window for a long moment, then turned her face towards the huge pink bunny at the end of her bed. "What was wrong with her?" she asked it, upset by Luna's behaviour. "She's not jealous of a bunny…is she?"

Of course, the bunny didn't answer. But then, stuffed toys seldom did.

* * *

The moon was far in the sky when Mamoru's eyes opened. He glanced around into the darkness, totally bewildered for a moment. He felt the bed under him and knew where he was-but there was something he was forgetting. Something important... 

"Usagi!" he gasped, leaping up. It was time for action. It was now or never. He was going to go over to her place and _one_ of them was going to admit their attraction! Mamoru's feet landed smoothly on the floor, but then he stumbled over something. He flailed through the dark, trying to find a hand-hold on something. His arm whacked against the wall painfully.

Mamoru yelped, falling backwards with arms wind-milling. But with nothing to grab a-hold of, he kept on falling. The seasoned protector of all Tokyo and Sailor Moon-hit the floor hard, face-first. He groaned into the carpet, eyes adjusting slowly to the dark room. "This-is not a good start." he groaned.

"Lets try that again." he muttered, getting painfully to his feet. Squinting through the night, he saw the light switch and flicked it on. Light flooded the room, hitting Mamoru's eyes painfully. He'd had _some_ sleep, but was still tired. "I have to see her though!" he said, trying to make his voice commanding enough for his body to obey.

Apparently it worked, because as he made his way towards the kitchen and the coffee jug, a thrill of excitement began to make it's way through him. He was going to find Usagi and continue that conversation! And this time-no witnesses. And either she was going to bash him into next week-or he'd finally get that much-deserved kiss.

The handsome upperclassman groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "Where the hell does she _live_!"

His one and only card with Usagi's address-pilfered from Motoki's wallet-had been given to the florist, to deliver those roses and the giant bunny. "Why didn't I make a copy!" he shouted. "I am a moron! What is this girl _doing_ to me? I used to be so rational."

Still, it remained that he was lacking one Tsukino Usagi's home address.

* * *

Twenty minutes, a shower, a shave and a coffee later, Mamoru stood under the luminous light of the street lamps below his apartment. Somehow, his _own_ phone book had eluded him, and after a few frantic moments, he had dashed out of the apartment, into the elevator and out into the night. 

"Let see," he muttered, grabbing the thick phone book. He opened it random, then began to flick through the pages with some urgency. "Tsukino-Tsukino...Ah ha!" His finger slid down the page slowly, from name to name. He knew basically where she lived, from remembering all their numerous encounters over the last few months. "Tsukino K and I. That looks about the right area."

Mamoru groaned. "I _better_ be right! I can just see myself jumping through a window and into a strangers house!"

_**'Oh yeah, Tuxedo Kamen would really take a beating. Think of the embarrassment! Sorry Ma'am...I was looking for a young blonde girl, to tell her that I love her-but couldn't find her house!' **_

"Ah ha!" Mamoru shouted triumphantly, holding out the phone book into the light from the street lamp. The Tsukino's were the only Tsukino's in the area! Well, that helped a lot. He quickly memorised the address. "Now I have you, Usagi. And we _are_ going to have a long talk!"

He hesitated, looking thoughtful. "Or a looong kissing session. Whatever is good with her, of course."

His eyes narrowed. "And she will admit her attraction to me, if I have to kiss her senseless to get the confession!"

Mamoru slammed the heavy pages of the book together, closing it-then threw it over his shoulder negligently. He vaguely heard the heavy thump on the sidewalk behind him, but ignored it, walking off into the night. The dark-haired man made a gesture quickly, pulling a rose from the thin air. In moments, he had transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

He pulled his cloak tight about his body, keeping to the shadows like some sort of assassin.

It was corny-yes...But he was a man on a mission! You had to make allowances for that sort of thing-right?

It never occurred to him to look at the time-not that a watch came with his expensive Tuxedo anyway-but if he _had_, he would have seen the hands of the clock just touching on 11:25...long past the bedtime of a certain heroine of Tokyo.

* * *

Dying red roses dotted the room of Tsukino Usagi, but she didn't have the heart to throw even one of them away. She was still trying to figure out who had sent her the roses and the giant bunny. And _still_ trying to figure out what to do about Chiba Mamoru-her greatest enemy turned greatest crush. "But I have a huge crush on Tuxedo Kamen, too!" she wailed. "How can I love _two_ guys!" 

She gasped as she realised what she had said. "_Love_!" she hissed in shock, falling backwards until her head hit the headboard painfully. For a long moment, her mouth gaped with shock, horror and finally-an extremely silly grin.

"I love him? It can't be!" Usagi gasped, heart beginning to thunder in her chest. Was it possible? And if so-what on earth could she _do_ about it? She didn't even know if Mamoru liked her back.

The blonde girl absently glanced down to the end of the bed, where the bunny lay innocently. Luna had been gone an hour, while the blonde sat there on her bed, musing. And she hadn't come back. "Oh ,well. Silly kitty. You could have shared." Usagi giggled, wiggling around on her bed covers and trying to get comfortable. She was now in her nightdress, hair brushed and sprawled back against her headboard-courtesy of her shocked revelations. It was almost midnight, but she couldn't sleep-not after the events of the day. Not after him. Mamoru had always filled her thoughts, but they were usually _very_ uncomplimentary.

"What am I going to do when I see him next?" she wondered in horror, a hand over her mouth. "He'll know for sure! I just _know_ it!" she said quietly, wringing her hands. "He'll look into my eyes and-"

But it still remained that they fought like cats and dogs. If he liked her, then why had he continued to constantly taunt her? But she liked him and fought him too.

Usagi groaned, clutching at her hair in frustration. "It's stupid!" she moaned. How could she act horrible to him now? She was angry with him _still_ for the underpants fiasco. Her eyes narrowed assessingly. Mamoru had well and truly gotten her. He'd never ever let her live it down-like her or not. Usagi had no doubts that they'd taunt each other until time ended. It was bad enough that she constantly crashed into him-every single day-but to have a pair of her underpants land on his shoe was…horrifying.

And-and…

"I'm actually starting to like him a lot. And-I'm not so sure that I'm not falling in love with him either." she whispered to herself sadly. She hated him and fought with him constantly-but she was attracted to him. Even she could admit it. And if she was truthful, then she knew that HE was attracted to her too. Maybe that was why they constantly crashed into each other?

Usagi looked blankly at her wall. _**'Do I love him? I feel so weird when we're close to each other-And I just want a kiss.'**_

The girl glanced up as there came a slight sound from her window. Her mouth gaped open as she saw Tuxedo Kamen there, crouched easily on the sill of the open window.

His dark blue eyes glittered strangely from behind the white half-mask, making her breath catch. Okay, so she was Sailor Moon and used to seeing this guy around...at fights.

But-what on Earth was he doing on her window sill?

He didn't know who she was...did he? And how could she face _him_ after thinking about Mamoru all night! Her second love was there now! _**'I can't handle them both!'**_ she thought in horror. **_'What if I have to chose between them?'_**

"Tuxedo Kamen?" she stammered, flushing brightly. She was clad only in a short pink nightdress, complete with bunny picture. And here was her dream hunk-well, one of them anyway. Usagi quickly pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. "Ouch!" she yelped. Her eyes filled with dismay.

**_'Oh no! This is real! What am I going to dooooo?'_**

Tuxedo Kamen's mouth twitched slightly, then he leapt down from the sill to the floor. His shoes barely made a sound in the plush carpet, but Usagi threw a nervous look towards her door all the same. **_'Oh, no you don't, Usagi,'_** he thought grimly.**_ 'I've gone through way too much for you to bolt away again. One way or another I am getting my kiss tonight!'_**

He spared the rest of the room a quick glance, noting with satisfaction, that his present sat at the end of her bed. Her bed. _**'Woah. Slow down there, Chiba.' **_he told himself, planting both feet firmly to the floor. He'd come for a reason. Well, two. One was a kiss and the other was to tell Usagi that he loved her-oh and get her to admit that she liked him!

**_'Okay, so three reasons.'_** he muttered mentally, tone sour.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi asked weakly, moving so that the bed was between them. She had a crush, yes, but she wasn't stupid! This was a strange man in her room! One she loved-yes, but she barely knew him. And _he_ somehow had discovered that she was Sailor Moon. '_**Did he-follow me from the battle that time?'**_ she wondered, biting her lip hard. Her blue eyes widened even more. '_**What if he saw Mamoru and me together? And me in his arms?'**_

This thought sent her into a panic. She wasn't ready to choose between them yet. Her blue eyes fell on the huge bunny, maybe she could use it as a weapon? But this was Tuxedo Kamen! How could she fight him!

Tuxedo Kamen straightened his vest, then both gloves, breathing deeply. Then he looked up at her, pinning her with his intent gaze. "_Now_," he said, stalking around the bed towards her, "-We can continued the conversation we were having when you so rudely ran away earlier. And this time, you aren't getting away, Usagi!" he told her harshly, more determined than he had ever been in his life. Everything would be resolved that night-for better or worse. And, his angel had nowhere to run this time!_** 'Perfect.'**_

She gaped at him, giving a startled shriek as he reached her side. Before he could blink, Usagi dove over the bed lithely. She hit the wall, then fell into a crouch at the ready. The bunny tumbled from the bed, falling like a rock and then bouncing to a stop at Tuxedo Kamen's feet. She watched with astonishment, as he paused and then picked up the bunny to replace on the bed. **_'Conversation!'_** she thought in panic and confusion._** 'What conversation? And why is he trying to grab me!'**_

Tuxedo Kamen sighed, moving around the bed again swiftly._** 'Why is she making this so hard? Even disguised, she manages to avoid me,'**_ he thought in exasperation. _**'Unbelievable.'**_

Usagi immediately jumped into the centre of the bed, knee's slightly bent to run. The bunny launched off the bed and smacked into the wall with a sickening thud, making Usagi wince. She pointed at him shakily with her index finger, eyes accusing. "You-stay right there, mister!" she commanded.

Tuxedo Kamen came to a halt, staring at her with exasperation. "Mmm?"

"I don't know what you're doing in my room! I don't want to know-really. I wouldn't mind in the _day_! Because I think you're really dreamy and all-" She broke off her words hurriedly, flushing. **_'Ohmygod! I almost blurted out that I loved him!'_**

She went on, forcing her red face back to its normal colour. "But I'm in my _nightie_!" she finished with a wail. Usagi tried futilely to pull down her short nightdress at the front and the back, merely succeeding in making the top slide off of one slender shoulder.

"Ugh!" she yelled, hurriedly pulling it up...which caused it to move up on the bottom._** 'I'm so embarrassed!'**_ she yelped silently, face turning the colour of a tomato.

Tuxedo Kamen was rewarded with an amazing view of Tsukino Usagi's lacy white undies and smooth stomach before the blonde wailed and threw herself down on the bed flat. **_'Oh my god!'_** He gaped, eyes glazing over.

"Don't _look_!" she shrieked, face flaming. She could never remember being so embarrassed in all her life._** 'He's worse than Mamoru! he's never seen me in my underwear and nightie.'**_

For Mamoru though, it was like being confronted-and blinded-by a golden shield. Her beauty and innocence dazzled him and he _swore_ the vision of a half-naked Usagi was going to be burnt into his retinas permanently! "Umm…" He trailed off, blinking. "I didn't see a thing," he lied smoothly. _**'Yeah right.'**_

"Really?" Usagi replied, looking up hopefully. **_'I hope he didn't, I hope he didn't.'_** she chanted silently. She'd just utterly _die_, if he'd seen her undies. Two guys in ONE day was just…unbelievable!

Tuxedo averted his gaze. He was sure the golden-haired girl had no idea that from her prone position, he had quite a good view of the back of her long legs and a hint of her underpants. _**'Pervert.' **_he berated himself. **_'You came here for a reason. Not a perve! Oh wait-I did come for a kiss so…Shut up, Chiba.'_** He summoned a smile, for her benefit.

"Sure," he lied again, gritting his teeth. This had not been his intention. He looked back involuntarily, almost drawn. Yep, her undies were still in plain view. Was she trying to give him a heart attack!

"Okay." Usagi fell silent, looking up at him, hands folded into her chest protectively. She gazed at him with wide eyes, still flushing slightly. Then, she frowned. "Okay! I know what this is!" she stated triumphantly.**_ 'I've got it! This is a dream! I knew I had to be asleep. This could never happen in real life.' _**Usagi groaned mentally. **_'Not after the weird week I've been having.'_**

"What would that be?" he asked cautiously, suspicious about the bright look in her eyes. _**'This doesn't sound right. What is she up to now?'**_

The girl jumped to her feet, a hand thrust into the air triumphantly. "This is a dream!" she shouted, grinning. "Yes, it has to be."

To Tuxedo Kamen's shock, Usagi jumped from the bed, landing at his side. She then proceeded to stalk around him, studying him as if he were a side of beef. "Umm, Usagi-?" he began.

_**'Oh god! She's parading around me in her nightie.'**_ He steeled himself firmly, standing like stone. **_'Don't grab her, don't grab her!'_** he chanted to himself, shutting his eyes tight.

"Hmm?" she muttered, bending in close to poke his side.

Tuxedo Kamen's eyes shot opened in shock. He squirmed uncomfortably, aware that a half-naked girl was standing terribly close to him-and he had to pretend not to notice! "Can we talk?" He looked at her weakly.**_ 'And maybe kiss? I've been patient for two weeks, after all.'_**

"About what?" she asked, coming around to his face. She peered into his eyes, trying to see behind the mask. "You know, I've had this dream before," she offered shyly.**_ 'But he should know that-right?'_**

"What?" he gasped, startled out of his serious train of thought. Usagi dreamed about him? Uh, Tuxedo Kamen? He felt like a bucket of water had been thrown over him. She liked another guy! _Him_! He didn't know whether to do the victory dance or fall down to his knees and wail like a little kid.

"Yes. Waaaay back a few months. You were there and we were going to go for a chocolate fudge sundae-" she began.

Tuxedo Kamen's mouth fell open in shock, eyes astonished.**_ 'Taking her for a chocolate sundae? That's it?' _**He frowned to himself, mouth turned down. **_'This really isn't very flattering! Here I am, a caped dashing figure, hero to the Senshi and all that...and Usagi...dreams of me and chocolate?'_**

Of course, that last thought took him down another path and he had to mentally slap himself back to the present. **_'On second thought…'_**

"And then you were taking off your mask." Her eyes grew indignant, her chest swelling with indignation.

Again, Tuxedo had to gallantly avert his eyes before the distressed damsel. **_'If she keeps doing that-restraint be damned! I'll kiss her senseless before she can blink!'_** Once more, the hero had to steel himself, to stop his arms for grabbing for the scantily-clad delicacy. _**'Life is so cruel!'**_

"-Luna bit me! And I woke up," she finished, eyes flashing with anger. She looked at him appealingly. "I almost found out! It was so unfair, Tuxedo Kamen!"

"Luna bit you? I always thought she was such a nice cat." He looked at her askance.

"Oh, she _is_...sometimes. And such a nag, though," Usagi rattled on, reaching up to adjust his tie. He let her, feeling the delicate fingers brush over the skin of his throat enticingly. "You should hear her about my homework." She frowned, biting her lip. "I swear she and miss Haruna must cook this up between them-"

"Hear her about homework?" Tuxedo Kamen murmured, staring at the blonde in bewilderment and worry. _**'Is she suggesting what I think she's suggesting?'**_ he asked himself. Was it possible his love was a little-nuts? Not that he hadn't been over the last two weeks…

"Yes," she replied absently, patting his tie in satisfaction. "You know, I really did a good job imagining you. I never realised I remembered you in such detail." Her mouth turned down slightly. She _also_ remembered a certain gorgeous college student in every little detail also. So, what did it mean?

"What?" he asked, bewildered the more. Then he remembered. _**'Oh right.' **_His eyes rolled skyward. **_'I'm a dream.' _**

Mamoru looked at her, smiling slightly. "What was that about Luna and-Miss Haruna?" he prompted her, when she was silent in thought. His proclamations of love could wait till another time-he just wanted to hear her voice. And maybe grab a kiss or two a bit later. She had such a beautiful voice, his Usagi._** 'Well,'**_ he amended silently. _**'Soon to be my Usagi.'**_

"You should hear it, Tuxedo Kamen. Nag, nag, nag. Sort of like a mom I guess." Usagi resumed pacing around him, looking for every detail. She disappeared behind him.

Tuxedo Kamen stood still, waiting for her to return. But she didn't. He was about to turn and see what she was doing, when he felt a startling warmth encompass his back and shoulders. His eyes went wide with shock. **_'Is she doing what I think she's doing?'_** he asked himself incredulously._** Good lord! I'm not supposed to touch her and she-'**_

"Mmm, warm," Usagi purred, moving closer to his back. His cloak was wonderful! Long and warm and velvety. Usagi rubbed her face over it, as she had always wanted to do. Thank the gods it was a dream-or she'd have died of embarrassment! Dream Tuxedo Kamen's were just fine though. "Did I tell you-well, not _you_ because this is a dream-that I love your cloak?"

"Really?" came the rather strangled sounding reply.

Usagi frowned at the cloaked back, hugging closer to his broad shoulders with her small hands.**_ 'Why does he sound so funny?'_**

"Say something-sexy!" she commanded. The body under her stiffened into a rod, making her start in surprise and release him.**_ 'What's wrong? I can control this dream-right?'_**

"Something...sexy?" Tuxedo Kamen repeated, incredulously. He coughed, spun around to face her and smiled. His eyes were suspiciously bright though, she noted. "Sexy-right," he muttered.

"Anything at all," Usagi prompted eagerly. "Do that-" She flapped her hands around expressively. "You know, that deep voice you do! The way you say-Sailor Moon..."

"_Sailor Moon_!" he roared. The name of the other girl that he loved on Usagi's lips was all too much for Tuxedo Kamen. His nerves were two raw at that moment-

Usagi skittered back, eyes growing to the size of marbles. She blinked at him nervously.

_**'Sailor Moon? How would she know-oh wait...'**_ He mentally slapped himself._** 'Duh, Chiba! You're dressed as Tuxedo Kamen! Everyone knows that he- er me and she have a...thing.' **_He coughed again, plastering a smile on his mouth.

Usagi slowly relaxed, still looking nervous. "Are dreams supposed to yell at you?" she wondered aloud.

"Of course," Tuxedo Kamen said hastily. "You can't control _all_ dreams. Right? Remember Luna biting you and the chocolate sundae?"

"Right." She smiled, waiting expectantly.

"Right," he muttered. His smile turned charming, irresistible. He knew it was, because he's tried it on any number of women-just to get away from them! "Sailor Moon," he drawled in a sexy tone.

Usagi immediately squealed in delight, clasping her hands before her chest, eyes glittering happily. _**'Oh! This is so romantic! Why can't Mamoru be like this?'**_

Tuxedo could have sworn he almost saw love-hearts in her eyes. _**'Could it be that Usagi loves Tuxedo Kamen?' **_The thought made him jealous-as ridiculous as it sounded. It was _him_, after all. Sort of.

"Say it again! And-with some sentence. Make it romantic." she ordered, gleefully.

Tuxedo Kamen merely stared at her for a long moment, wondering if his love had eaten one to many sweets that day. He mentally shrugged, stepped up close and swept the scantily-clad girl into his arms. He stared down into her wide eyes romantically, lips curved into a seductive smile.

And all the while, his mind was screaming frantically at him. **_'She's fourteen. She's fourteen!'_** He paused, wincing.**_ 'And almost naked... Cool it, Chiba!'_**

"Yes?" Usagi prompted, giggling. Her eyes were like stars.

"Sailor Moon," he said smokily. He tried to recall all he knew about Sailor Moon, in order to make this as romantic as possible for Usagi. Though he had no clue as to why she wanted to hear him say this about another girl. Maybe-Usagi _wanted_ to be Sailor Moon?

His smile widened wickedly. "Your eyes are like the deepest ocean, as radiant as the stars. Your hair is like the finest spun gold, even the..." He stopped dead, staring at the girl he held so close to his chest. "...odango's," he finished weakly.

"What? Oh no! Rei must be interfering with my dreams?" Usagi said frantically, covering her face with her hands. She groaned loudly. "I _hate_ that name. Take it back, Tuxedo Kamen!" she protested loudly, eyes glittering with tears.

"Take-Right," he mumbled, eyes glazed. **_'Odangos?'_** He looked at her hard, eyes focusing. For the first time, he looked at his love closely.**_ 'The same eyes, the same hair, same clumsiness...It can't be. Just wishful thinking huh, Chiba? If the two girls you're obsessed with turned out to be the one…'_**

"Tuxedo Kamen?" Usagi peeked out from between her fingers worriedly. He'd been silent for so long. What had happened to the speech? "Are you okay? I mean-am I waking up or something?" Her eyes were serious and distressed. "Is the dream about to end? There's so much I wanted to ask you...to do."

"To do?" He questioned, snapping out of it. _**'Nah. She can't be thinking what I'M thinking about! Mind out of the gutter.'**_

His eyes rolled heavenward for the second time in exasperation. "She's jail-bait!"

"Excuse me?" Usagi interrupted, eyes interested. "What did you just say?"

Tuxedo Kamen's eyes flew to Usagi's swiftly, filled with horror. _**'I said that out loud?'**_ He gasped, "Umm..." He cast around his head for something to say. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind at all. "I _said_, do you-like fishing? We could go get some bait...and go...to the lake..." he finished weakly.

_**'Was that as lame as I think it sounded?'**_ Yeah, it had been that lame.

Usagi stared at him incredulously, straightening. He released her reluctantly, stepping back. His angel placed her hands haughtily on her hips and glared-rather endearingly. "What? _Fishing_! Are you crazy, Tuxedo Kamen? Yuck!" she said, watching him as if he were nuts.

"Of course," he replied, searching for a way to cover his mistake._** 'I'm really sticking my foot into this one.' **_He thought of something and a sly smile curved his lips. He stared intently into her eyes. "But I like fishing, you see. And you wanted to know me, right?"

"Of course." Usagi's glare melted into a love-struck look. "Okay, as weird as your-idea of romantic is...I accept it." She fluttered her lashes at him. "Fishing it is."

"Now?" he asked her, heart sinking.

"Of course! It's a dream...right?" She stood there, waiting. "Well?" she prompted.

"Well?" Tuxedo Kamen looked at her, wondering what she was waiting for.

She blushed. "I uh, can't go fishing in a nightie. Since this is a dream-I can change my clothes or you can. Just umm, wave your magic wand!" She giggled at the private joke. "Or cane." she added.

Tuxedo Kamen realised he was in big trouble right then.

Big.

He had been in Usagi's room for-an indeterminable amount of time. Talking with her in her nightdress. And she had been...cuddling him.

_**'She'll either die of embarrassment or kill me when she realises it wasn't a dream,' **_he muttered internally. _**'Do something, moron!'**_

"Hello?" Usagi waved a hand in front of his eyes. She was beginning to suspect something. _**'He's acting really weird.'**_

That did it. He had no choice. Mamoru took a deep mental breath. It was up to the big-guns now! And it was _finally_, irreversibly, the _perfect_ time for him to kiss her! There was no escaping this time and he's waited so long. "Lets fish another time-er dream, Usagi," he drawled.

Before she could blink, he'd swept her into his arms again, lowered his head, and captured her soft lips in a soul-searing kiss. _**'Finally…'**_ he breathed.

_**'Oh, my god!' **_Usagi gasped inside, mind immediately falling into chaos. All thoughts fled as he deepened the kiss. She went limp in his arms, overwhelmed by the electricity spinning wildly through her body._** 'So this is what it's like to be kissed…'**_ Her thoughts dribbled off at that point.

Tuxedo Kamen pulled back eventually, holding her limp body close. And very reluctantly! He'd waited two whole weeks for that kiss and _boy_ had it been worth it!

_**'I don't want to leave her.'**_ he realised, looking down at his love. Usagi's eyes were closed, cheeks flushed and her lips swollen. She was panting as heavily as he was from the mind-blowing kiss. Immediately, he realised a strategic-and swift as lightening-retreat was in order. He was in a young girl's bedroom in the middle of the night _and_ he'd gotten what he came for.

Tuxedo Kamen grinned in triumph. "Till the next...dream, my darling!" he announced dramatically.

Quickly, he spun with her in his arms, picked her up and lay her on her bed. He released her, backed away and then ran for the window before she could open her eyes. If she realised that it wasn't a dream-she'd kill him for sure!

"Farewell," he whispered, feeling strangely elated, yet like an idiot. With swirling cloak about him, Tuxedo Kamen dove out the window, landing smoothly. With a last look up at Usagi's window, he disappeared into the night.

_**'Yes!' **_

****

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out tomorrow. It took me hours to edit:Thunk: But I'm sure you guys will love it. Next Chapter...revelations. I call this one, 'Usagi's revenge'.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: The Games Series 1: The Games We Play  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: During a battle, Tuxedo Kamen gets hit with a love arrow. The first person he sees after the battle is Usagi-who has just de-transformed from Sailor Moon and immediately he falls for her. Chaos ensues, where Mamoru is hit by an irresistible need to kiss the blonde and goes to amazing lengths to get it! But when the spell wears off, Mamoru is still in love with her. Now-how to convince her? With a little help from his alter-ego Tuxedo Kamen! Little knowing, his identity has been discovered by a gleeful Usagi, who in turn, pays him a few visits as Sailor Moon. Soon, a game is born...But what will the consequences be?  
Chapters: 7/11  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2000**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Hmm, how weird, there weren't that many reviews for Chapter Six despite the kissing scene. O.o That **was** what everyone was asking for! Oh well, I hope you like this one.

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Sailor Moon Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. I took a look yesterday and we've passed 530 Sailor Moon Fanfics. Wow. Come on over and post or read. The link is in my Profile. We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**THE GAMES SERIES 1:**

**THE GAMES WE PLAY**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Somewhat unfortunately, Luna was coming home from Ami's house after cooling down and saw the departing hero. At first, she was stunned, then furious. She ran up to the window, scrambled her way up the tree branches and into her charge's room. "_Usagi_! Tsukino Usagi. You tell me what is going on, immediately!" she bellowed.

Usagi opened her eyes, gasping in shock at the furious look in her guardian's eyes. "What! What?" she questioned, confused. She was still in rapture from the _amazing_-yet somehow weird-dream.

The blonde's dreamy expression slowly faded into sadness. **_'I wonder what Mamoru's kiss would be like?'_** she thought in depression. One of the men she loved had just kissed her-and it had been beyond wonderful. But Usagi just wasn't sure if the RIGHT guy had given her her very first kiss.

"_Him_! That man!" Luna screeched indignantly, checking over her charge closely. Her red eyes narrowed on Usagi's swollen lips. "He kissed you? I'll kill him! The cad."

"What?" Usagi's head reeled under the onslaught. "Who-he kissed-how do you-?" Her thoughts were bewildered as her cat continued to glare at her murderously. **_'How did she know about my dream! And does she know about the ones with Mamoru? Oh no!'_**

"I saw him leaving! Coming brazenly out of your window. I can't leave you alone for a second, Usagi. I thought you knew better than to have a grown man in your room at night! What did he touch-?"

"Arrgghhh!" the blonde yelled, clapping her hands over her ears. Her cheeks flamed. "He didn't touch anything! Only a kiss...I swear!" Usagi stopped dead, the colour draining abruptly from her face. **_'She saw him? Oh. My. God.'_**

Luna was startled to see her charge's eyes go impossibly wide, cheeks like alabaster. "Usagi?"

"You..._saw_...Tuxedo Kamen...leaving my room?" the blonde asked weakly. "Am I still asleep?" She bit her lip. "Tell me I'm still dreaming!"

"You most certainly are not!" Luna bellowed. "You had that man in here and...He _kissed_ you? Usagi!"

Usagi let out an indignant screech. **_'Tuxedo Kamen was really here? And he kissed me! Oh my god.'_** Her head reeled in supreme shock. Another thought occurred to her, making her pale again.**_ 'What about Mamoru? I enjoyed Tuxedo Kamen's kiss! How can I like two guys!'_**

Luna flew off of the bed, landing ungracefully with paws in the air.**_ 'Not again,'_** She tried to focus her dizzy eyes, seeing nothing but pink. **_'Pink?' _**the cat thought, frowning. She blinked-and then stared up into the hated face of her nemesis…the pink bunny.

The door abruptly burst open. The two looked up, Usagi with mouth still open and Luna upside down beside the enormous bunny. Kenji stood there, a broom held menacingly out, eyes alert and glasses askew on his nose. Ikuko and Shingo stood behind him, staring blearily about for the danger.

"Where is he?" Kenji roared, jumping into the room. He whipped the broom left, then right, menacingly.

"Who?" Usagi asked innocently, covering her red cheeks with her hands. **_'How did he know Tuxedo Kamen was here!'_** she thought frantically.**_ 'He'll kill him! Wait-I'll kill him. He tricked me!'_** she thought furiously.

"The intruder!" Kenji replied, broom drooping to the floor. He looked about in bewilderment. "There's-no on here, Usagi." he added in a strangled voice.

"Why did you scream young lady?" Ikuko demanded, taking charge.

"I uh-had a nightmare?" the blonde offered. She turned her eyes away to hide the rage.

Shingo rolled his eyes, snickered and went back to his room._** 'Ditz.'**_

"Usagi," Ikuko growled. She sighed, frowned, took her husband by the arm and led him out of the room. Just before the door closed, she looked at her daughter. "We'll talk in the morning, Usagi."

Then Usagi and Luna were alone again. The cat was still prostrated on the floor, stunned.

"Thank god, I thought daddy knew!" Usagi gasped, falling to the floor beside her cat. Then her eyes widened. She picked Luna up, shaking her frantically. "Did you mean it? You saw Tuxedo Kamen leaving my room?" She _had_ to be sure!

Luna clawed her way free, eyes dazed. "Yes! And I'm shocked, let me tell you."

"You and me both, Luna," Usagi muttered, feeling nauseous. "I thought it was a dream." Oh gods, the things she had said to him!

She paled. Made him _do_! She buried her head into her hands and felt like the Earth ought to swallow her up. "I-hugged him!" She paled even more. **_'I let him kiss me. And-and-I think I love Mamoru! Oh god, what am I going to do? I enjoyed it!'_**

"Hugged? Dream?" Luna looked at her charge with horror. "You mean, you didn't know it was really him? You thought it was a dream?"

"Yes." The mutter came from beneath Usagi's hands. "I want to die, I swear. I'll never fight again-wait a minute..." She threw herself to he feet, eyes blazing._** 'He said my name! My real name. He knows who I am?'**_

Usagi was abruptly frightened. She'd been right, before the weird thought that it was all a dream had hit her. He did know she was Sailor Moon. But how? _**'No wait-he never once referred to me as Sailor Moon…and he seemed so surprised when I asked him to call me by her name. He doesn't know!'**_ She didn't know whether to cheer or cry. He _hadn't_ kissed her because she was Sailor Moon-he'd kissed her because she was Usagi.

"What? What?" Luna asked frantically, feeling as if she had missed something momentous. _**'Usagi looks shell-shocked.'**_

"He doesn't know I'm Sailor Moon though. I'm sure of it," Usagi replied, staring at nothing. "Which leaves-how is it that he knows me? And what was he doing here?" She stood there, frozen._** 'Did he see me de-transform after that battle with the clone? Or has he known for awhile?' **_And more bewildering,**_ 'Why did he come here tonight? And what did he really want?'_**

"That's what I want to know," Luna gritted. She wanted to say more, but Usagi suddenly got an absolutely stunned look in her eyes. Without a word, she padded to the light-switch, turned it off, then headed for bed. Luna sat there as Usagi pulled the covers up and made not a sound. "Usagi?"

"Tired, Luna," Usagi muttered. "Need sleep. School." She desperately tried to keep from shrieking in fury and disbelief at her revelation. There was only one explanation that she could think of. And it both excited and frightened her with the intensity.

"All right," Luna sighed. She blinked, jumped onto the bed and closed her own eyes. _**'What was that all about?'**_

In the darkness, Usagi's eyes were wide open. She was in utter shock and the only way she had discovered Tuxedo Kamen's true identity was by remembering his very first words.

_**"We can continue the conversation we were having when you so rudely ran away earlier. And this time, you aren't getting away, Usagi!"**_

The _only_ person that she had fought with that day, and walked away from no less…had been Chiba Mamoru.

_**'No,'**_ she thought. **_'It can't be!'_** Her most hated enemy and her greatest crush were one and the same. Chiba Mamoru…was Tuxedo Kamen?

Her eyes narrowed.**_ 'And he doesn't know I'm Sailor Moon,'_** she thought evilly. _**'How dare he not tell me who he was! How dare he let me say all those things? How dare he…kiss me?' **_Usagi shook her head disbelievingly. The kiss had been-wonderful. Nothing could describe it and maybe later, she could think about it and enjoy it.

But for now... "I think a certain college student is going to get a surprise visit from a certain super-heroine."

Usagi was fit to strangle a certain college student. _**'I'm going to murder him for this stunt! Even though I know now that both of the guys I love are the same person.'**_ Usagi felt exhilaration and rage. Mamoru had finally kissed her. But he had tricked her! And that was unforgivable. Not only that-he'd hidden from her that he was Tuxedo Kamen. Somehow.

**_'So it was really Mamoru saving me all those months. Holding me close. Arguing with me and making my life hell!' _**Her mind seethed with rage. She must have made some small sound of fury, because the black cat at the end of Usagi's bed stirred and raised her head inquiringly.

"What was that, Usagi?" Luna mumbled, bordering on sleep.

"Nothing, Luna," Usagi whispered, thinking hard. There were plans to make. Okay, so now _she_ knew that Tuxedo Kamen was Mamoru. But he-wasn't aware that the girl he constantly rescued in battle as Sailor Moon was _her_. So, in point of fact-Usagi had the upper hand.

"Nothing at all." She smiled into the darkness-a very un-Usagi-like smile. And inside, she felt a barrage of emotions. Mischief, anger, excitement and fear.

* * *

The morning dawned bright and warm, shining its light through a cat-sized crack in the pink curtains and directly onto the blonde's sleeping face. But, as usual, despite the glory of the day a certain Tsukino did _not_ rise.

Luna's eyes opened slowly. She glanced at the clock, noted that her charge still had an hour before her alarm went off and then promptly closed her eyes again. She sighed peacefully, mind starting to drift back into sleep.

Then suddenly-the alarm on the bedside table started ringing. It had the effect of a blazing klaxon.

The cat leapt straight up into the air, screeching in shock. "Mrrooooooooooowl!" Luna shrieked, clinging to the closest stable object in her trajectory-the light globe. Her razor-sharp claws dug firmly into the pink plastic, keeping her suspended upside down from the ceiling.

Usagi's eyes opened quickly, immediately alert. Unlike most mornings, this one was special. She had plans for a certain guy named Chiba Mamoru. And _boy_ was he going to pay for the night before's embarrassment.

She seethed quietly as she stared at the clock, ignoring the alarm for the moment. The numbers flashed 7:00 at her. A fresh start! **_'Right. Now to work out a plan.'_**

The blonde threw back the sheets, leaping out of bed enthusiastically. "Ha! Today is the day, Chiba!" she shouted, thrusting a hand triumphantly into the air above her head, a wicked smile on her pretty face. It faded as she thought of the actual meeting. It required her to be cool, calm and collected and _absolutely no_ thoughts of kisses. "Oh dear. This is going to be harder than I thought," she whispered.

The young girl stared around the room, befuddled. Then she reached out to turn off the alarm. **_'Where is Luna?'_** she wondered in surprise. The cat had been there when she went to sleep! "Oh well, she must still be angry about the bunny." To placate Luna, the stuffed animal had remained on the floor at the end of the bed.

Usagi shrugged, then walked purposefully to her bedroom door. She turned the knob, wrenched the door open-

And startled the hell out of her brother.

"Usagi!" Shingo shouted in shock, falling flat on his face at her feet. A jug of water flew from his grip, splashing all over his prone form and the carpet in the hall.

Usagi stood there with hands on her hips, glaring. No doubt, her lovely brother had been about to sneak into her room and throw the water over her while she slept! Her face turned slowly red with anger. "Just what do you think that you are doing, Shingo?" she demanded furiously. **_'As if I don't have enough troubles with a super hero and an annoying jerk rolled into one!'_**

"Umm-" Shingo groaned, then got to his knees. He stared up at his sister in surprise, then down at his wet clothes in chagrin. _**'She was awake!'**_ he thought incredulously._** 'Now I know that the world has ended!' **_

"You were going to throw that on me-right?" she asked sweetly, eyes burning in to his. "Admit it and I might go easy on you."

He flushed with embarrassment, hastily scooped up the jug and raced down the hall at top speed. 'You can't prove a thing!" he shouted back gleefully, disappearing down the stairs.

"Huh!" Usagi muttered, feeling the wet carpet squish under her feet. "It must be April Fools Day. He pulls this stunt every year." She grinned triumphantly. "_But_, unlike other years, Tsukino Usagi has foiled his plan!"

She walked down the hall to the bathroom, then stepped inside and locked it behind her. Usagi went to the mirror and looked a her face critically. "Does this look like a devious face?" she asked her reflection. "I must be crazy to be up this early and for _this_ reason!" She groaned. "Fight or flight-right Usagi? Mamoru went too far this last week. He made me embarrassed. He made me want a kiss! And he _did_ kiss me, parading around my room in that totally dreamy get-up. Arrgggh! That's it, he's toast when I see him!"

* * *

After she had finished her shower, Usagi walked back down the hall to her room, keeping a wary eye out for Shingo. His plans had been interrupted, so it was entirely possible that he would try another trick. And she'd be ready for him! And since she was in a towel, the brat was likely to snatch it off of her and run away!

_**'Little brothers are the worst! Who invented them anyway?' **_she asked herself as she cautiously walked into her room. Blue eyes narrowed in thought, as her mind went back to planning her revenge. _**'Maybe I should have drawn up a game-plan? I won't even know when he's going to crash into me!'**_

"Usagi! Close the door." a voice hissed from somewhere.

Usagi looked around in confusion, vaguely recognizing the annoyed voice as that of her cat guardian. "Luna?" The blonde said uncertainly, closing the door behind her. She leaned back against it, eyes flickering around the room hastily. "Where are you!"

"Up here; get me _down_!" Luna screeched from above.

Usagi's eyes went upwards, eyebrows almost disappearing into her hairline as she finally saw Luna. The cat was hanging upside down-from the light-globe, claws dug frantically into the plastic. _**'I wonder if I can get her claws out of that plastic.'**_ Usagi thought, a giggle threatening to fight past her mouth. "Er-how did that happen, Luna?" the blonde asked as she walked until she was standing right under the infuriated cat.

"Never mind that. Get me down now!" Luna yelled, fur bristling.

"Okay, okay." Usagi smiled cheekily at her guardian. She looked around, spotted her chair and then reached out for it with one hand while keeping her towel around her wet body with the other. "This is turning out to be a really interesting day," Usagi noted, climbing up onto the chair. "Hang on a second Luna-umm…no pun intended," she added hastily, when the cat gave her an evil look.

The blonde quickly tightened the towel around her, then reached up for the black cat. As soon as she had a hold about Luna's tense body, the cat let go.

"Oh, thank Serenity!" Luna breathed in relief, clinging to Usagi's shoulder tightly. She buried her face into the girl's hair.

"Are-you okay, Luna?" Usagi asked gently, patting her shoulder.

"I'm fine. No thanks to you, you ditz." the cat yowled into Usagi's ear, greatly offended. She tensed, jumping from the blonde onto the bed.

Usagi watched Luna carefully, not knowing what she had done that time. **_'What now? I have plans to make! She can't still be angry about the bunny.'_**

"What are you doing up this early anyway?" Luna questioned, trying to smooth down her ruffled fur with her small tongue.

"Let me get this straight," Usagi said, incredulity in her voice. "You're angry _because_ I got up early?"

"No-yes-I was you-…Never mind, Usagi. I'm happy for you." Luna trailed off in resignation. It escaped her, really, how to explain how she became stuck to the roof for ten minutes while her charge had a shower.

"Thank you, Luna." Usagi beamed, skipping over to the closet. She yanked the doors open, reaching for her school uniform. "I'm happy for me, too._**'For an entirely different reason!' **_she thought gleefully, slipping the clothes on. Dressing for battle. Chiba Mamoru wouldn't know what hit him

"Be careful when you go downstairs. In fact, avoid your parents all together." Luna advised from her position on the bed.

Usagi frowned at her, then picked up her brush to fix her long hair. "Why?" she asked curiously. She took particular care to wind the buns tightly and elegantly. One had to look one's best for a war-right? At least it wasn't against a Youma. She groaned, dropping the brush with a clatter onto her dressing table.

_**'No, just an utterly gorgeous older guy! Waaaaaay easier to fight than anything Zoisite could throw at me.'**_ she thought sarcastically.

"If you're getting up early had _this_ effect on me, think of your poor mother." Luna groaned, covering her eyes with a paw.

Usagi turned to glare at her guardian indignantly. "Very funny, Luna! Ha, ha," she sniffed. Then the anger faded and she excitement set back in. She was a girl on a mission-well, a Senshi really. And a certain guy was going to get a _huge_ shock! "Revenge will be sweet," she murmured, lashes falling over her eyes to hide their expression from Luna.

Without meaning to, she smiled in triumph.**_ 'You're going down, Chiba!'_**

"What are you grinning about?" Luna said suspiciously. Her red eyes widened in horror. "Oh no! Not the April Fools thing again." The cat looked around nervously. "Last year you-"

"No, no. I'd totally forgotten-really!" Usagi giggled, waving a hand at her cat dismissively. "I'm just-happy to be up early. And get revenge on that jerk." she finished the last words under her breath, grinning like a maniac.

"Uh huh," Luna said, tone dry. _**'The day that Usagi is happy to be up early is-the end of the world!'**_ This thought made the cat glance at the blonde suspiciously. "Are you up to something?"

"Me?" Usagi replied, sounding offended. She grabbed her broach from the bedside table, flicked at her fringe to make it fall into place and then turned for the door. "Nah! Really! Bye, Luna!" she called out, racing to the door.

Before Luna could get out another word, the door was opened, the blonde dashing out quickly. Red eyes narrowed. "She _is_ up to something! I know it." the cat told no one in particular. She sighed, head drooping. "Exactly who picked me for this job anyway? That ditz is the leader of the Sailor Senshi?"

* * *

_**"We can continue the conversation we were having when you so rudely ran away earlier. And this time, you aren't getting away, Usagi!"**_

The words still rang clearly in her head. Really, she wondered why she hadn't picked up on them earlier. But the very last thing she had expected to see on her window sill was the cloaked form of the hero of Tokyo! As far as she knew of the guy, Tuxedo Kamen did _not_ frequent the windows of the girls in Tokyo.

"He'd better _not_!" she gritted out, walking even slower. The thought of Tuxedo Kamen covered with love-sick girls just made her-see red! Because he was Mamoru-and she had dibs on him…sort of. He liked her and she liked him. And despite the fact that they loathed each other also, she'd scratch the eyes out of any girl he even winked at!

**_'Then, I'll bash him into next Sunday.'_** she promised ominously.

And what her even more furious was the fact that she _still_ wanted to kiss him! Was the world going to hell around her ears? When had her crush turned out to be her worst enemy? "What exactly is sane around here?" she muttered, staring at the ground. She watched each and every crack in the sidewalk absently, wondering if she'd bash into 'you know who'. Logic demanded that she stare intently at the ground, no matter how dumb it looked, because she only _ever_ crashed into that jerk when she wasn't expecting it.

Usagi slapped a hand to her forehead, feeling the moron. "Since when am I logical exactly?" she demanded aloud. "That's Ami's forte!"

She was just so-angry! But excited at the same time, which was bewildering. She was excited about-bashing into Mamoru? Would wonders never cease? "How am I ever going to look at him the same way?" she whispered. She took another step and then-crash! She hit a solid object hard-yet not as hard as usual, merely because she had been walking.

She cried in astonishment, reaching out to cling to whatever she had hit. Her fingers dug into a soft material and a muscled body beneath. A person then. She didn't look up, but merely closed her eyes and-reached out with her mind. She felt, excitement, annoyance, a strange thrill of electricity-it had to be Mamoru. _**'Oh no. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I completely forgot how strange he makes me feel when he touches me.'**_ she thought silently in panic.

"Great going, Odango." an annoying voice drawled from above her. Mamoru was smiling like a wolf who had captured his prey. After the kiss of the night before, he'd been unbelievably anxious to see her again-and maybe sneak in another one?_** 'Good morning, my Odango Atama.'**_ he thought in amused-delight, looking down at her golden hair.

Usagi felt his hands close smoothly around her waist and flushed, hiding her face hastily in his chest. She felt him stiffen in surprise at her act and swiftly pulled back from him._** 'Ugh! Why do I keep doing that?'**_ She knew that he was Tuxedo Kamen, but he had no idea that she knew! So she had to act-normal. And what was exactly normal for them anyway? The amount of times that she'd found herself plastered along him entire length was-incalculable.

She took a deep breath-then let him have it.

"Jerk! Can't you watch where you're going?" she shouted at him, faces centimetres apart. His breath wafted over her face, making Usagi blink in surprise. They were really close. In fact, his hands were still firmly around her waist. She looked at his lips tentatively, remembering the wonderful feeling she's experienced when he'd kissed her the night before. And she wanted it again-desperately! But revenge first.

Usagi took a second to enjoy and define the strange emotions his touch sent through her-then she yanked her body away, glaring furiously. "_Creep_!" she shrieked, as if genuinely enraged. "Pervert!"

Mamoru let go of the blonde's waist rather reluctantly. He looked down into Usagi's fuming face and had to hide a grin. _**'She doesn't have a clue that it was me last night.'**_ he thought with relief. Surely if she _had_ known, she'd have slapped him silly-or at least accused him…

Wait a second! "Pervert!" he roared at her, leaning forward to tower menacingly over her slight form. She had insulted him in public-not that there was anyone around. Mamoru swift turned his head to look left and then right, scanning for possible witnesses. "What exactly do you _mean_, pervert? Odango, you are dreaming if you think that any guy in his right mind would want to touch you willingly!" He told her scathingly.

Immediately, he realised his mistake as he saw her face go red with rage.**_ 'Oh no.' _**He mentally slapped himself, groaning with disbelief. _**'Way to insult your love, you idiot!'**_

"What was that, you jerk!" she shrieked at him, fists clenching at her sides. She gave him an evil look from beneath her golden lashes. **_'Oh, is he going to regret that one! Especially when I know he likes to kiss me! Why else would he have paraded into my bedroom as Tuxedo Kamen and kissed my lights out?' _**

She still had one over on him, knowing what she did about him. And after School, Mr. Chiba was going to get a visit from a beautiful Sailor Solider! _**'He's gone TOO far this time. How dare he make me feel unwanted!' **_she growled silently to herself, eyes flaming. She was torn between wanting to grab him by that green jacket of his and hauling him close for a kiss-and punching that smug expression off his gorgeous face.

"You heard me." Mamoru said mockingly, eyes staring down into hers. Once more, they were so close that they were practically in each other's faces, shoes touching. They'd _always_ invaded each other's personal space, without realising. Automatically, it seemed. The rules were different with their fighting-but this time it was different. He could feel the tension in the air and knew it was from their changed feelings…

Usagi couldn't possibly deny what they felt when they were that close. They could practically feel each other's thundering heart beats.**_ 'How can you deny this, Usagi? How can you stand this close to me and argue and not even want to feel my lips against yours?' _**he wondered, looking deeply into her eyes and trying to retain his superior smile. All he wanted was to take her into his arms.

"You are such-a-" She waved a fist under his nose, then blinked at him, startled. _**'Oh no.' **_They were so _close_! She could feel it acutely, more than any other time. It had never bothered her before-but now it did! She disliked him-right? She wanted revenge-right?

**_'I was supposed to keep my distance and I practically throw myself into his face?' _**

She was horrified! Even if he was Tuxedo Kamen and the most romantic guy around. _How_ could he and Mamoru be the same person?

Usagi bit at her bottom lip nervously, staring back into his eyes. They had been silent for a few seconds, just-staring at each other. And it was disconcerting. "I uh-" The blonde stammered, eyes drawn into his. She mentally slapped herself, took a steadying breath and leaned closer into him. When their lips were almost touching, she spoke. "You are a total creep, jerk-and generally _mean_ person! Get outta my face, Chiba!" She winced at the almost physically pain of restraining herself from kissing him, when they were that close. But he had to learn that she meant business! She was Sailor Moon and no one messed with her love life!

Even her love…

_**'I am so pathetic! Just smack him over the head or something and get the revenge over with!' **_she thought angrily, biting her lip hard.**_ 'Then we can get to the kissing part.'_**

"You're in _mine_, Tsukino," her told her mildly, trying to steady his thundering heart. His love's lips were only a breath away! And he couldn't do a thing. **_'Damn it, what are you doing to me, Odango?' _**he demanded silently.

He blinked at her, then smiled slowly when he realised that he had been silent for too long. They both had! "You're-early?" he asked, looking down at his watch. The blonde was actually almost an hour early for school. That, in itself, was strange enough. Could it be that his love was up to something?

Usagi blinked back at him, surprised that he had even noticed. "Umm-yeah?" She frowned at him, leaning back slightly to see his face better. "So?" she demanded, drawing out the word in suspicion. She just _knew_ that he was going to say something to make her steamed! He always did. She waited with expectancy and resignation as Mamoru opened his mouth-and signed his death-warrant.

"Amazing!" he shouted theatrically. He reached out a hand and laid his hand against the smooth skin of her forehead. "Hmm, you don't have a temperature…"

Usagi's eyes closed involuntarily beneath his arm hand, lashes brushing against his palm. Electricity filled her whole body at his touch. It felt so good-Her lashes swung up, eyes meeting his surprised gaze. Obviously, he wondered why she had closed her eyes. Usagi jerked her face back from him, glaring fiercely. NOW she was really angry! Was he trying to make her turn against herself?****

_**'What does that creep think he's doing, touching me like that!' **_Her thoughts were in chaos. "Don't touch me!" she hissed angrily, terribly frightened and angry. The way he made her feel was scary. Just a touch-and she wanted to stay with him forever. But she would not! He was Chiba Mamoru-her enemy…and she still had her revenge to get!

"Never touch me. I can't _stand_ you!"

"Violent much, Odango." Mamoru muttered at her, eyebrows rising with incredulity. Her reaction had been extreme to say the least._** 'Maybe too extreme. She looked-scared of me.' **_He stared at her hard. Was she frightened of him? The thought made his skin crawl. His love-not only hating him, but scared of him too. **_'I feel ill. I had no idea that she hated me so much.'_** he thought, feeling dizzy.

Meanwhile, Usagi was staring at him with horror. **_'Did I just say that? Oh my god! I didn't mean to-he must think that I totally loath him!'_** Her mind was in chaos. She felt sick to the stomach. Sure, it was Mamoru, but-he was also the guy she thought that she loved. And she had just told him that- "Mamoru?" she began timidly, "I didn't-"

"You're going to be late," he told her curtly, turning his face away from hers. He stood there, stiff as a board, determined not to look at her.

Usagi stared at him silently, actually close to tears.**_ 'What have I done?'_** she asked herself. And _why_ did it matter? Surely she didn't care about him _that_ much? **_'Do I?'_**

Abruptly, Mamoru turned back towards her. He reached out quickly, fingers curling about Usagi's slender jaw. Before she could blink, he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. She tasted sweet, like flowers. Her lips were soft and even though he felt her stiffen beneath his fingers, she didn't pull away. After a moment, he pulled back and studied her face. Usagi's eyes were blank. Not a good sign. Or maybe-it _was_. Had he stunned her? He'd sure stunned himself!

"There. I'm sure you're sufficiently revolted, Odango Atama, and I really don't care!" he told her coldly. His eyes glinted angrily. "Be assured that Chiba Mamoru will _never_ touch you again." he added curtly, then strode past her and down the street. He never looked back, afraid of what she might say or do.

_**'Chiba, you are an idiot! You've well and truly blown it!'**_

Usagi stood there, totally stunned. Her mind was blank and felt like goo. "Oh. My god," she breathed. "Mamoru just kissed me-in public! _Mamoru_!" She couldn't believe it. What was he thinking? As Tuxedo Kamen, he'd thought that he had anonymity-but if he'd actually dared to kiss her as himself. He _did_ care about her!

"Wait, wait," she breathed, trying to think. "What did he say!"

_**'Chiba Mamoru will never touch you again.'**_

"Oh no! I mean-yes! I mean-oh god! This isn't happening." Usagi felt like sinking to the ground and crying. He'd done it as a punishment! To show her how much he really hated her! It was a goodbye kiss-but with anger and hate and loathing in it. She touched her lips tentatively with her fingers, wincing. "But it was so sweet. Not at all like last night's kiss. she whispered.

Usagi started her slow walk again towards School. There was so much to think of-but this much was a surety-Mamoru hated her! "Well, that's fine with me!" she announced in a trembling tone.

It would make the revenge so much easier that afternoon. Now, all she had to do was get through the entire School day without her friends knowing anything was wrong…

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out tomorrow. I'm going to start working on a regency novel soon, staring our favourite Sailor Moon couple. I hope you'll like that too.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: The Games Series 1: The Games We Play  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: During a battle, Tuxedo Kamen gets hit with a love arrow. The first person he sees after the battle is Usagi-who has just de-transformed from Sailor Moon and immediately he falls for her. Chaos ensues, where Mamoru is hit by an irresistible need to kiss the blonde and goes to amazing lengths to get it! But when the spell wears off, Mamoru is still in love with her. Now-how to convince her? With a little help from his alter-ego Tuxedo Kamen! Little knowing, his identity has been discovered by a gleeful Usagi, who in turn, pays him a few visits as Sailor Moon. Soon, a game is born...But what will the consequences be?  
Chapters: 8/11  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2000**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! I'm very sorry that a new Chapter hasn't been out, but I've been suffering from some personal problems. My injury in my back just isn't healing and I'm now having a few days off to try and recover. I'm being sent to pain-management next week, so my hours on the computer will be limited for the next couple of months. My dad also just suffered from heart troubles and is in hospital while they try and find out what's happening. So, please be patient on when the Chapters come.

**Important Note:** Due to a hacker, the Anime section of our Archives has vanished. The Fanfics can be viewed if you go to the Author and click on their profile, but other than that, you can't even susbmit. O.o We're trying to find out what's happening.

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Sailor Moon Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. I took a look yesterday and we've passed 530 Sailor Moon Fanfics. Wow. Come on over and post or read. The link is in my Profile. We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**THE GAMES SERIES 1:**

**THE GAMES WE PLAY**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Idiot! Fool. Jerk." Mamoru berated himself all the way back to his apartment. He had purposefully exited it this morning, hoping to crash into a certain blonde girl. Which he _had_. 

But with disastrous results.

"I _kissed_ her? Am I crazy? What she must think of me now?" he groaned as he stepped into the building's lift.

The handsome dark-haired man pressed the button for his floor, then promptly turned and bashed his head against the metal wall. He did it three times before realizing that he might look an idiot if anyone else got into the lift from another floor.

"I am the jerk she thinks I am! How could I have kissed her? And said _that_ to her? She must think that I _hate_ her!" he shouted loudly.

The doors to the lift opened silently. Mamoru moved out into the hall, making his way down to his door. He got the keys from his pocket, then opened the door. "The creep that I am." he muttered darkly, slamming the door thunderously behind him.

'**_Neighbors be damned! I have a crisis of the heart here.'_** He shook his head, throwing himself onto his plush couch. "I am a fool. Fortunes fool. This has been a disaster from start to go." Mamoru felt like the lowest life-form on the planet. Notably had he kissed the girl and practically told her that he hated her-

He had told her that he'd _never touch her again_!

Mamoru roared aloud in frustration. "I can never touch her again? Am I crazy! I am in _love_ with that Odango Atama!" His words thundered around the apartment, actually echoing. All in all, it sounded very impressive.

"I'm _happy_ for you! Now, shut up, Chiba!" a man shouted from the other side of Mamoru's kitchen wall.

Mamoru blinked, then grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Mr. Tenchi!" he shouted back.

'**_I really didn't want the neighbors to know that.'_** He winced silently as he sat there, gazing at his feet blankly. He had college to go to-but just couldn't summon the strength. His mind was in chaos.

"I'll never see her again, after this stunt," he whispered, heart clenching. Usagi must hate him now, more than ever. He'd-practically jumped her…again. But that was different. She'd thought he was a dream _and_ Tuxedo Kamen.

"Wait a minute," Mamoru sat straighter in the couch, eyes glinting wickedly. "I said that _Mamoru_ would never touch her again."

"Ah ha!" he yelled, rubbing his hands together and grinning like a maniac. "I can touch her as Tuxedo Kamen!" His grin slowly faded as he thought about that. "But-how? If she thought that it was a dream-then I have to start all over again." He groaned quietly.

"How exactly do I do that? Okay, next fight we have I just go up and-kiss her?" He smiled at the thought, remembering her lips. He'd kissed her tenderly despite the intended hate behind it, and he's kissed her passionately. Now, how to convince Usagi to kiss him again?

He could always pay her another visit as Tuxedo Kamen-but she might get suspicious.

Mamoru shook his head. "I just can't think today. I'll study for a few hours and then go for a sleep." he decided. Of course, working was easier said than done with the Odango on his mind as well…

Maybe an idea would come to him that afternoon. Abruptly, he remembered that night and stopped dead-the club! He'd promised Motoki.

'**_Oh no,'_** he groaned silently**_. 'So this means-that I have to leave Usagi until tomorrow instead? I'm going to go nuts.'_**

If Mamoru bailed on Motoki once more-he'd been threatened with bodily harm. He sighed deeply. If only he could tell Motoki that he's already _found_ the girl he wanted-instead of being dragged around clubs in search for his 'one and only'

"It's not like Usagi is going anywhere." he muttered, resigned. Meanwhile, he'd go home and try and get some rest.

* * *

Usagi sat, eyes blank and staring at nothing. The bell was about to go, announcing the end of classes for the day-and she still didn't have a plan. 

'**_What am I going to do exactly? Just go up to his door as Sailor Moon and knock? And where the heck does he live?'_**

Did she really, truly still want revenge? Or was she fooling herself and just wanted to see him. Plain and simple-she was still in shock. And her feelings had escalated for him. Now that she had been kissed passionately and kissed bitter-sweet, she wanted to know what it was like to be kissed by Mamoru…in love.

The golden-haired Senshi sat there, unblinking**_. 'I must be in love with him, for him to get to me this much. I even still want revenge. Despite the fact that he's kissed me and obviously likes me-he's treated me horribly'_**

And once again, she was sent into anger. This guy confused her way more than any other ever had!

'**_Why did he have to kiss me?' _**she thought despairingly. Things could have gone on how they were, if he hadn't kissed her-twice. Now that she knew he was Tuxedo Kamen, how was she to act around him in battle? How could she possibly ignore those strong arms that wrapped about her every rescue and not remember the kisses?

She needed to talk to Rei. Her best friend would understand, wouldn't she? Although… Usagi winced as she remembered that her friend liked Mamoru. As in, wanted to go out with 'like'. No, for once, she could not have a serious conversation with the priestess.

Usagi would not have hurt Rei for the world.

"Earth to Usagi!" Makoto said cheerfully. She waved a hand under the blonde's eyes. '**_Boy, Usagi looks really depressed. I wonder what's up?'_** the brunette thought, staring hard. If some guy had hurt her…!

Usagi turned her head to look at her Makoto, who was leaning back in her chair casually. "Mmm?" she murmured. Her blue eyes looked at Makoto blearily. She felt, almost numb.

"You look-upset," The brunette girl noted curiously. "What gives, Usagi? Who's the guy?"

"_Guy_!" Usagi shouted, stunned. How did Makoto _do_ that? She always seemed to know when anyone was thinking about a guy. But this one she couldn't know about! Not ever.

The blonde sighed unhappily. Was there none of her friends that she would be able to talk to?

"Usagi, quite time please! You can yell all you like when the bell goes." Miss Haruna shouted angrily from the front of the class room.

"Sorry, Miss H!" Usagi blushed, turning her eyes back to the book that she was supposed to be reading for English class. A lot of good that did-when she couldn't even keep her thoughts from a pair of beautiful deep blue eyes and a passionate kiss. The look on Mamoru's face after he's kissed her was burnt into her brain.

Despair.

She was sure of it.

"Busted," Makoto sighed. "So-who is he?"

"Oh, that annoying jerk, Mamoru," Usagi muttered absently. "I bashed into him this morning and he's been annoying me all day! What a creep." She giggled forcedly, unaware of how pale she looked to her friend.

"Poor Usagi," Ami said sympathetically from behind. "You shouldn't let him get to you."

"I can't help it! I just-_hate_ that guy so much!" Usagi gritted her teeth around the lie. It wasn't true, she didn't hate him. Just…loved him…and hated him. Since he was Tuxedo Kamen and all, she really had a crush too.

The blonde sighed deeply again. Why did life have to be so hard? And complicated too?

The bell went just then and everyone got up to leave.

"Want to go to the arcade with us, Ami?" Makoto asked.

"Arcade?" Usagi muttered under her breath. She'd completely forgotten that she asked Makoto to go there with her today!

'**_But-I have to go forward with my plan now! He might come back tonight and I'm not prepared!'_** Usagi thought frantically. He wouldn't touch her, she knew. Or kiss her. So she had to get _his_ attention. And if it was as Sailor Moon, then so be it.

"No, I can't. Sorry guys, but I'm only ten chapters ahead with my book." Ami said anxiously.

"I-umm…can't go either, sorry." Usagi murmured. Her eyes flickered nervously to the side, teeth nibbling on her lip absently

'**_Mamoru-why did you have to kiss me?'_** she thought again, tears filling her eyes briefly. She blinked them back before her friend's could see and faced them with a brave smile.

The two girls looked at her, astonished.

"You're giving up Motoki and games?" Makoto said incredulously.

"I have to go home and-clean my room." Usagi blurted out. She _did_ really-but that was not where she was going. Come to think of it, it sounded a good idea. If Tuxedo Kamen happened to come to her room again, she didn't want any underwear lying around!

"Mom will blow a gasket if I don't do it today!" she wailed convincingly. Motoki wasn't an issue anymore. Not really. He seemed like a distant memory. How strange that fact was.

Ami shook her head, grinning. "I have to go guys." She left them at the school front gates, heading towards the library.

Makoto and Usagi turned in the other direction, walking slowly.

"It's a shame, I was looking forward to it." Makoto said glumly.

"I'll tell you what, Makoto," Usagi replied gently. "Why don't I come for a short while and then go home?" Her friend's unhappiness wasn't worth her 'revenge' on Mamoru. The possible love of her life.

The brunette smiled brightly. "That would be great, Usagi!"

Usagi smiled. Her friend was really lonely sometimes. Makoto lived alone after all. And what was more important than friends? She frowned darkly. Getting revenge on a certain annoying jerk for the night before and that morning-then kisses and making up!

'**_But I can wait-for a while.'_** she thought, sighing internally. After all, she and Mamoru had been enemies for months. He wasn't going anywhere and neither was she.

Usagi and Makoto made their way to the arcade, chatting the whole time. Makoto was excited about a new recipe she had invented for chocolate cookies.

Just before they reached the arcade, Usagi was suddenly inspired. Why not give Makoto a scenario, rather than the actual facts? She looked sideways at her friend. "Makoto, you know guys right?" she asked nervously. She froze where she was, determined not to go another step.

'**_What if Mamoru is in there? I didn't think of that!' _**she thought worriedly. Fear and excitement filled her at the prospect.

"Sure I do." Makoto grinned widely. "Why?"

"Well, can you tell me what it means if a guys does one thing and says another?" Usagi said quietly, wondering.

"Oh, like what? Give me an example. It _could_ mean a lot of things," Makoto replied knowledgeably.

"Say, if he kissed you as though he liked you, but then told you he hated you with words and his eyes? And that-you always fought, but really wanted to be with him?" Usagi broke off, realizing that if Makoto put two and two together just then, she'd figure out just who she was being referred to.

'**_I really am a blonde ditz!'_** She groaned, waiting with anxiety.

"Deep." breathed Makoto. She stopped dead, facing Usagi urgently. "Did some guy do this to you?" she demanded.

"No, no" Usagi said hastily, waving her hand with incredulity. "Me? Come on, Makoto!" she added, giggling. Actually, it sounded quite a nervous giggle, but Makoto never noticed. "It was on a movie last night-" The brunette _hadn't_ realized! Usagi felt like jumping with joy. '**_What a close call!'_**

"I missed it!" Makoto shouted, looking at her friend in disbelief. "I live for romantic movies. Darn!"

"Romantic?" Usagi inquired timidly**_. 'Is she saying what I think she's saying? WAS I right? He does love-like me?'_** she waited with baited breath for her friend to either dash her hopes or resolve them.

"Sure," Makoto smiled dreamily. "His actions can't lie to her. If his words are negative, but his kiss sweet, it means that he secretly likes her and is hiding it! In fact, it _sounds_ as if he _loves_ her!"

"What?" Usagi shrieked, startled. This was not what she had expected to hear. "Are you sure? What about his eyes! I thought that eyes couldn't lie?" she said urgently to the startled brunette.

'**_Loves me? Is she sure? I thought that he might like me-but love?' _**Her hands twisted about each other nervously, nails digging into the palms.

"Well, technically he could hide his feelings in his eyes, if he was desperate enough for her not to know. I suppose. It depends on _why_ he'd want to hide them." Makoto explained, turning again to head to the arcade. She halted right before the glass sliding doors. They slid open to admit the two girls, but Makoto never moved. "Didn't you see the end?"

"I missed it." Usagi muttered, flushing. Or rather, it hadn't happened yet.

'**_Could Makoto be right? Does this mean that Mamoru secretly loves me?'_** And did this fact make her ecstatic or frightened? Love? She'd never really thought of it that much-let alone with her worst enemy.

"Bummer there, Usagi." Makoto shook her head in disappointment.

The two girls entered the arcade, immediately spotting Motoki with a new girl.

And no Mamoru!

Usagi breathed a deep sigh of relief. She studied the blonde girl with Motoki closely. She seemed very young and awkward around him

'**_She has a crush.'_** The blonde girl saw with amazement, wincing. Had _she_ been that flushed around Motoki those months before Mamoru?

The girl was wearing an apron and blushing with embarrassment. Her hair was strangely and covered with soap-suds.

"What happened to her?" Usagi wondered, staring at the mess the girl was in. Even her clothes were soaking with water.

Makoto got up on her tippy-toes and glanced behind the counter to the kitchen. "Oh. I see. The new girl exploded the dishwasher-somehow." Makoto giggled.

"Exploded? Can they do that?" Usagi wondered in surprise. She'd heard of dishwashers, though even her own mother preferred to use her own two hands. "What's her name?"

"Rebecca. Motoki hired her on as a favor to a friend. She's really trying I hear. Oh, well." Makoto headed over to the counter, eyeing Motoki seriously.

He looked up as the brunette approached. "Makoto! And Usagi, too," he exclaimed, peering behind the larger form of Makoto to Usagi, who was trailing behind listlessly. "I'm sorry about this girls-" he began.

"Oh, don't worry," Makoto said dismissively. Her eyes hardened into determination. "In fact, Usagi can we do this another day?" She turned to look at the blonde. "Motoki and Rebecca really need a hand here."

"Oh, you don't have to-" Motoki started, looking startled and grateful.

"No problem."

"That'd be great, Makoto," Motoki said, looking relieved. "Reika, a few friends and I are going out to a club tonight-and I can't leave the place like this."

"Sure. Go ahead." Usagi replied, backing off. Inside, she was jumping with joy. This was just the excuse that she had been looking for! **_'Perfect!' _**Now she could see Mamoru! And she could plan on the way over to his place. **_'Do I kiss him or bash him for my embarrassment?' _**

The Senshi of the Moon frowned darkly. **_'And also for possibly hiding the fact that he loves me behind horrible teasing!' _**

"I'll call you later, Usagi!" Makoto called, reaching out for a cloth. She quickly headed behind the counter with a tearful Rebecca in tow.

"Bye, Usagi." Motoki added absently, following them.

Usagi stood watching them for a long moment, hesitant. Her nature demanded that she go and help Motoki and Makoto, but she really wanted to see Mamoru.

Seconds later, she turned and bolted from the arcade, grinning evilly. Love had won out!

**_'Like I ever thought it wouldn't? I have to see him after what Makoto said!'_** she thought in excitement. A thrill went through her as she dashed down the sidewalk.

Then abruptly, Usagi halted. She slapped a hand against her forehead, groaning. "Idiot! Where are you going?" she yelled at herself. "You don't even know where he lives!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Tsukino Usagi was again rushing determinedly down the sidewalk, a piece of paper clutched in her slender fingers. She's found a phone booth and ripped the page with Mamoru's address from the book. Revenge might have been best served cold, but Usagi needed to do it _now_-while she was till hyped and angry!

And reeeaaaally wanting to kiss him again to feel if it was as mind-blowing as she remembered…

"Now is good." she told herself, practically flying down the sidewalk. She blinked, then slowed to a more sedate pace as she realized that people were staring**_. 'I really have to watch that speed.'_** she thought to herself nervously.

As a Senshi, her speed had increased greatly and sometimes-like when she was late for school-she used it without thinking. _Now_ was not a good time for one of the other Senshi to catch her and berate her. Like Rei.

**_'Umm, I'm up early Rei, to get revenge and possibly lots of kisses from a guy I formally hated and now love-sort of.' _**

Yeah, that one would go down really well!

* * *

Usagi made her way across town to the richer side, glancing frequently at the piece of paper in her hands. She stopped in front of a tall apartment building, gaping at the impressive sight. "_This_ is where he lives? _Here_!" she shouted in shock.

Mamoru must have been _loaded_!

"Absolutely loaded." she repeated loudly, closing her mouth. She hesitated, staring in awe up at the obviously expensive apartments "Does he-live alone?" Usagi wondered, faltering. If she was just going to charge up there, she could run into his parents, or a girlfriend-

"Nah! He never mentioned a girlfriend." Usagi told herself, scowling fiercely. The thought of him having a girlfriend made her feel furious-and sort of homicidal, too.

Any girl that touched _her_ guy, well, maybe _one_ day her guy, was going to get her butt kicked to kingdom-come!

"Enough talk. It's time for Senshi action! Less jealousy and er-kissing and more of the 'I'm gonna get you, you creep'," Usagi announced quietly.

The Senshi looked left and then right, then dashed across the street. She dodged past the front entrance-where she could see a security guard inside-and went around the back, where there were dozens of cars parked. She scanned the rows with interest.

"I wonder which _his_ is?" she said, frowning. But she couldn't see an old beat up car that would belong to Mamoru. _all_ of them looked really expensive! Especially the red Ferrari down the back. Usagi _loved_ Ferraris! "Okay-now where can I transform?" she wondered, looking around. "I-suppose that I could sort of crouch down and do it? Or against the building?"

The blonde girl looked towards the back of the lot, where the cars were clustered. Maybe one would be unlocked? She crept along the rows of cars until she spotted an unlocked car. "Ah ha!" She whispered, reaching out for the handle.

Her fingers closed around the handle and she lifted it slowly-then an blaring alarm went off right in her ears.

Usagi shrieked, letting go of the handle. She fell backwards, arms wind-milling frantically. As she fell against the car behind her, it's alarm went off too!

"Oh no!" she shrieked again, falling flat on her fat in shock.

Usagi heard the sound of running feet and hastily got to her knees. She glanced under the car to see two pairs of shiny black shoes rushing towards the two cars she had set the alarms off in.

"No, no! _Bad_!" Usagi moaned. She hastily began to crawl away, heading back further in the car park. She rounded two cars at the end, then got to her feet. She glance through a window and saw two security guards standing next to her two vacated cars. They were looking around suspiciously.

Suddenly, it hit Usagi what she could do. "Ah ha, they're not in the lobby anymore." she hissed, happily.

The girl kept low, hastily making her way along the line of cars until she reached the building. Then, she dashed around to the front and in through the front doors. She stopped in the lobby, then spotted the lift.

"Right!" she said happily, bolting for it. The guards could return at any moment! Usagi pressed the button and as soon as it opened, she scrambled inside quickly.

Once inside, she was stumped. "What now?" she murmured, confused and scared. She glanced around the walls, the at the roof. No cameras! "Weird," She said. "But hey-now I can transform."

Usagi touched her broach lightly. "Moon Prism Power!"

* * *

Mamoru's eyes closed sleepily. He yawned loudly and then leaned back in the couch, sinking into the warm depths. He was so tired from lack of sleep the night before. After his er-exciting escapade to Usagi's house and then the disaster afterwards with her not taking him seriously! Okay, so he kissed her-and this morning too.

**_'I am __still__ in denial,'_** he realized tiredly. **_'This morning did __not__ happen. I did not kiss Usagi as Mamoru, in the middle of a sidewalk, in broad daylight. I also did __not__ practically tell her that she's lower than dirt and I loath her.'_**

"Sure, Mamoru," he scoffed to himself, eyes still closed. "And you're King of the Universe!"

A king, who'd be going out to a club that night with Reika and Motoki**_! 'Why exactly did I agree to that?'_** he wondered hazily.

Suddenly, from outside there came a huge clamor as a car alarm went off. Moments later, another went off too. Mamoru's eyes opened tiredly. His car was down there-but he was just so sleepy!

"Just-don't scratch the paint job." he muttered to the unknown thief. His Ferrari, his lovely _expensive_ car was down there-but he really couldn't give a damn.

"Too tired." He yawned again as his mind began to drift. His eyes lid shut, mind closing down. He wondered if he'd dream of his Princess.

Or the Odango?

* * *

"I can't believe that I'm doing this. I just can't." Sailor Moon moaned from inside the lift. The doors were open-and trying to _close_. But the heroine of all Tokyo had a red boot planted firmly, so that the doors couldn't close an inch. Her head peeked around the edge of the sliding doors, looking left and then right for people. If someone were to see Sailor Moon walking along the halls casually-there would be reporters there before she could blink!

"I just-go in there and…umm-do _something_ revenge-like and get out! Right?" she told herself. **_'And __no__ kissing! He doesn't know it's __you__.'_**

She removed her boot, quickly skipping out of the way as the lift doors lid shut. She was left alone in a deserted hall, confused as hell. "What was the number again? Seven?" she asked herself, reaching for her pocket. Then she remember that she was transformed. "Ugh! I forgot!" she wailed.

**_'You're the leader of the Senshi, you ditz! __Think__ of something!' _**

Sailor Moon clapped a hand over her mouth swiftly. "No wailing, Moon," she berated herself sternly. "It's number Seven."

She walked along the hall, cautiously examining each door until she reached seven. "So-this is his place." The blonde said, looking the door over. It was a good door as far as doors went-

And she new perfectly well that she was just stalling.

"I umm-knock?" she wondered. Was it against the law to break into a hero's apartment? He _was_ Tuxedo Kamen as well as Mamoru-as _she_ was a heroine! So-it was okay-right?

"Hmm…" she muttered, reaching out with a gloved hand for the door knob. She turned it slightly and gasped. "Of course it's locked, you moron!" she groaned, releasing the door knob.

"_Now what_?" she whispered fiercely. There were only a few options. Find another room and get onto the balcony, then to Mamoru's or-

"I could pick the lock?" she said gleefully.

Sailor Moon patted her Fuku down lightly, searching for anything that she could use. But there was nothing-unless she took one of her buns down? But then-She would look terrible! And Sailor Moon wanted to look _perfect_ for her visit to Mamoru. Revenge was going to be sweet-and fashionable!

"Ah ha. I've _got_ it!" she gasped. Sailor Moon made a reaching motion in the air. A small pink pen fell into the palm of her gloved hand and she regarded it with glee. "Luna pen! Turn me into a-cat burglar!" she whispered.

The lights consumed her, transforming her. Sailor Moon blinked as she lights disappeared and looked down at herself. "Oh my god!" She gaped at her costume. She was clad in skin-tight black leather! It covered her from her feet, to her neck, complete with black lace-up boots, a whip and a little pouch full of things.

"_Oh my god_!" she gasped again. "I said _cat burglar_! Not _cat woman_!" she almost shrieked.

Usagi clapped a hand over her mouth and backed closer to Mamoru's front door, eyes skittering around nervously. The Luna pen had obviously gotten it wrong and changed Usagi into a combination of cat woman and cat burglar.

**_'If Mamoru sees me in this get-up, I'll know for __sure_ of what he feels…Nah! As if I'm going to let him have this one over me!' **

"Oh well-lets see what's in here." Usagi muttered, opening the small pouch. She rummaged around until she felt a long thin piece of metal. Pulling it out, she examined it critically, but obviously her disguise was working, for she knew this was what was used to pick a lock.

Usagi turned back to face the door, bending over to see the lock better. In seconds flat, she had picked the lock successfully. "Yes!" she whispered triumphantly as the knob turned under her fingers and Mamoru's front door swung open smoothly.

"Okay, Luna Pen-turn me back into Sailor Moon." she hissed under her breath, deeply afraid that Mamoru would come running and see her in that get-up. She'd _never_ hear the end of it. Never!

Light suffused her again and when she looked down, she saw the familiar skirt and body-suit of her Sailor Fuku. Sailor Moon quickly threw the Luna Pen back into her sub-space pocket, carefully closed the door and locked it behind her. She rested her back against the door, scanning the hall nervously.

The hall led to a larger room, which she could vaguely see. "Come on. You went to all this trouble, so-go get revenge, Moon." she told herself fiercely.

Of course, she didn't _know_ what revenge she was going to get or in what form. "Just wing it." she muttered in exasperation.

She carefully laced a boot a step ahead, then another as she silently crept down the hall. She reached the end and peered around the corner into the large room. The lounge room. And _boy_ was he loaded! Her eyes widened as she noted all the newest technology. TV, VCR, Computer, Stereo-expensive-looking couches…

Mamoru…

Sailor Moon did a double-take. Mamoru was slumped full-length out on his couch, sleeping peacefully. She studied him quietly for a long moment, noting the tired bruising under his eyes. He looked very tired.

"Well, at least he's _home_. But what about his parents?" she said aloud, scanning the room. From what she could see, there were only his things.

The golden-haired girl made her way cautiously over to the table near the large kitchen and looked. College Books. Sailor Moon looked into the kitchen briefly. There was a coffee jar, a used cup and a plate in the sink. He was very tidy then. Unless he had a maid…

**'A _maid_?'** Sailor Moon seethed in jealousy**_. 'He's so rich he can afford a maid? Ooooh! When I'm his girl, he's going to send her over to __my_ house-'** She broke of this thought, staring at the coffee pot in acute horror.

**'_When I'm his girl_!'** she shrieked mentally, feeling like banging her head on the wall for a few days. When exactly had she decided that she'd be Mamoru's girl?

Somewhere between 'get revenge on the creep' and 'get a kiss in, too', she'd started thinking of herself as his future girlfriend.

Sailor Moon grimaced, almost in pain. When would she ever get her priorities straight? **_'I mean, here I __am__ in his __apartment__, as Sailor Moon-and wanting some sort of revenge for past humiliations-and can only think of being his girlfriend? Ugh! I __am__ an airhead.'_** she groaned mentally.

Mamoru made a sound and she spun around, hand going to her throat in fear. She stared hard at him, watching his chest rise and fall under the black T-shirt.

**_'Boy, he looks good though!'_** she thought, grinning broadly and walking over to stand near the end of the couch. She had a good view of his face if he woke up. She let her eyes trail over his body admirably. He was lightly muscled, but she had known that already. Tuxedo Kamen was built like superman and she'd been held against that body whenever he rescued her from a Youma. He was tall, his feet almost hanging over the edge of the couch near her legs. His hair was dark, like a raven's wing and a lock fell into his eyes, making her itch to brush it back.

**_'Face it, Moon,'_** she told herself, sighing deeply. **_'He's absolutely __gorgeous__! And you want him all to yourself!' _**

That thought gave her pause for a whole five minutes, as her mind conjured up absolutely every possibility. She blushed brightly as her mind took a naughtier path.

But then she frowned darkly. **_'But he's __Mamoru__! Get a grip. We fight like we hate each other, we yell, we crash-we kiss…' _**

She hesitated, then walked away from him.

Sailor Moon checked out the rest of the apartment, sighing with envy. As she came back to Mamoru's side, she had realized a few things. One, he was loaded. _Really_ loaded. Two, there were no pictures of family anywhere, which might mean anything. Three, he lived completely alone so she was safe to do whatever it was that was vengeful.

And lastly-she studied his face, grinning-Mamoru was so cuuuuuuute when he was asleep! "But I don't have time for that." she told herself.

Sailor Moon leant over the couch, then reached out and lightly tapped Mamoru on the cheek. "Wakey, wakey, Mamoru." she said sweetly. Obviously, her revenge would have to come in the form of a dream. She frowned. Like he'd pretended to be with _her_!

**_'Then kisses-maybe.'_** She hesitated over that last thought.

Mamoru groaned in his sleep, but otherwise remained comatose. Sailor Moon studied him fondly for a second-then anger flooded her. Here, she'd come for _some_ sort of confrontation-and he _slept_ through it! "Wake _up_, you jerk!" she screeched at him, annoyed.

Immediately, Mamoru's lashes shot up, his dark eyes alert. He saw Sailor Moon and his mind went into chaos. "What are you doing here? Am I still asleep?" he asked her, frowning in befuddlement.

Sailor Moon smiled innocently at him, straightening. "You sure are. Were you dreaming about me?" she asked, hiding the curiosity**_. 'Let it have been me, let it have been me!' _**

"No-someone else," he muttered, confused.

Sailor Moon's smile faded swiftly, fury darkening her eyes. She glared, but said nothing.

**_'Some other __girl_! I'm gonna kill him! Wait-no, I don't care! Yes I do! _Who is she_!'** she finished with a shattering mental bellow.

Outwardly she composed herself-seeing that the revenge part was looking more appealing by the minute. He deserved it! "Oh, well this is another dream! I am the Pretty Sailor Suited Soldier, Sailor Moon!"

"I know," he said, squinting at her blearily.**_ 'Wow, what a vivid dream. But what happened to the Princess? I seem to remember talking to her-and then…Sailor Moon?' _**

Sailor Moon noted that he looked really-harassed and tired. Her heart melted for a moment-but then she wondered _why_ he was so tired. '**_It's because he was gallivanting around town at all hours, pretending to be a dream to an innocent school girl.' _**

She glared balefully at him, inwardly seething. So far, so good. He was buying the 'dream' thing. **_'But if he mentions that other girl again, I'm going to beat him into a bloody pulp!'_** she swore vengefully.

"I like it when you do that hand thing. You know-I fight for justice?" he told her, eyes unfocused.

Sailor Moon stared at him. "Boy, you really _are_ out of it," she muttered under her breath. But still, if he wanted to see her 'moves' to retain the 'dream'…"All right! I fight for love and justice-"

"-And the American way?" Mamoru added, grinning. He looked marginally more awake.

"Do you _mind_?" Sailor Moon yelled, with her hands still frozen over her head. He had thrown her way off with his joking. Who'd have thought that Chiba Mamoru _had_ a sense of humor?

**_'And why does he have to use it __now__ of all times?'_** She groaned at the irony of it all. He was doing exactly what _she_ had done, when thinking that he was a dream. And he'd probably do anything he'd always wanted to do to Sailor Moon.

She flushed brightly**_. 'Tuxedo Kamen had a thing for Sailor Moon-right? I'm sure he did.' _**

"It's _my_ dream. So you have to do what I say-right?" he drawled lazily, eyes wide awake. **_'This is getting interesting.'_** he thought, looking her over slowly, from head to toe. His blue eyes lingered on her amazingly long slender legs.

Love Usagi he might-but Sailor Moon was any guys dream. Especially in _that_ get up!

Sailor Moon swallowed nervously. He was wide _awake_. She just hoped that she didn't begin to sweat.

"Right," she said brightly, dropping her arms. "So what did you want to do with me?" she asked innocently. She dug a toe into the thick plush carpet and squirmed nervously.

**_'I can't believe I just said that! What if he wants kisses!' _**She flushed again.**_ 'And __why_ do I keep thinking of kisses! Stop blushing, Moon.' **

She tried to regain control of her racing pulse and betraying cheeks. If she was a dream, then she wouldn't be fazed by anything he asked. Her eyes glanced up sideways, trying to see his expression.

She was rewarded with a wicked grin that sent chills all over her body. His eyes were full of strange emotions as he looked her over from head to toe-slowly. "What a loaded question, Moon." he said silkily.

Mamoru swung his legs over the couch and got to his feet smoothly. **_'What do I want to do with Sailor Moon-in my dreams…In my apartment __alone_?'**

A pained expression crossed his face for a moment. He wanted to do to Sailor Moon-what he wanted and had done with Usagi. Kiss her thoroughly! He loved them both, after all. The girl he used to hate and the girl he always saved. Both had qualities of innocence and fire and strength that had drawn him to them. How was he finally going to choose between them?

**_'Think about that later, _** **_Chiba_****_!'_** he berated himself, grinning lasciviously at his 'victim'.

Sailor Moon stepped back, slightly afraid and annoyed.**_ 'I'm losing control here. He's awake and thinking-I don't know what! I have to get out of here. Never mind the revenge! He looks like he'd like to…'_**

She was beginning to realize that she had made a fatal error. Mr. Chiba was _dangerous_! And he was-her blue eyes widened as he approached and she continued to back away-_stalking_ her!

**_'Arrrgggggh! He's stalking me! What do I do?' _**

"What's the hurry?" Mamoru asked her silkily, eyes eating her up. Sailor Moon was all his and he could do anything to her in his dreams without fearing repercussions from Usagi or the real Moon. Maybe he could resolve in his mind which girl he really felt more for, too.

The look in his eyes finally registered on her and Sailor Moon flushed to the roots of her hair.**_ 'Pervert! He's thinking-no! I have to get out of here before he kisses me again! If he does, I'm doomed!'_** she wailed silently. Then her back touched a wall.

Sailor Moon's eyes went wide as Mamoru continued to stalk her, stopping a mere foot away. He was so close that she could see the flecks of silver in the deep blue of his eyes. Her skin began to tingle everywhere, breath coming in short gasps. Her eyes opened with in shock as he raised a hand, as if to touch her face, and then paused a few centimeters away.

"I want-" he began to say, voice low and sexy. "I want-a kiss, Sailor Moon." he finished in a whispered, breath moving warmly across he face. He moved even closer, a hand half-extended to touch her. He hesitated, feeling the warmth of the skin of her face, even from a few centimeters away.

**_'She's warm?'_** he wondered silently. Were dreams _that_ vivid?

Sailor Moon watched him with wide eyes, plastered against the wall of Mamoru's Lounge Room nervously. **_'Oh no,'_** she thought anxiously, mind in chaos. **_'He wants __that_!'**

Her thoughts darkened**_. 'What, the kiss this morning wasn't good enough for you! Creep!'_** she thought furiously. Okay, so he didn't _know_ that Usagi and Sailor Moon were the same person-

**_'Wait a minute! Mamoru has a __crush__ on Sailor Moon too?'_** she thought incredulously. But it was true, she could see all the emotions in his eyes. Chiba Mamoru had a thing for Sailor Moon. She winced**_. 'Wait until he finds out it's me-then it's back to business as usual. The jerk and the Odango. Yeah right! Nothing will be the same anymore. Especially not after today!' _**

"A kiss?" she stammered nervously. Her tongue flicked out to wet her dry lips and his eyes followed the movement swiftly, going dark with some emotion.

**_'Dangerous! I'm in danger-Oooooh, it was a bad idea to come here. Help!'_** she yelled silently.

"Well-you see…" she began, ready to launch into her 'why not to kiss Sailor Moon' speech. But Mamoru apparently had other ideas.! And truth be told, she was eagerly awaiting his kiss! The one he'd given her this morning and last night were-amazing.

Sailor Moon's lashes drooped, covering her eyes and their expression. **_'Oh stuff it. Kiss away!'_** she urged him silently. There were plenty of other times to get revenge and things, but his kisses had driven her to distraction.

He was Mamoru, but he was Tuxedo Kamen too. And she had _enjoyed_ Tuxedo Kamen's kiss. **_'But what about this morning? He hates me-remember? He said he'd never kiss me again.'_** she thought, sighing. And she-came for revenge-didn't she?

**_'What do I really want?'_** she wondered, feeling a pain in her heart**_. 'I like Mamoru and I liked his kisses. And I love-I think-Tuxedo Kamen and his kissed melt me…But Mamoru hates Usagi now and likes Sailor Moon. Oh what a mess!' _**

She looked up at him appealingly, lost. **_'Should I let him? Maybe I should fight?'_**

"A kiss, beautiful one," Mamoru said huskily, eyes on her lips. He moved even closer, their eyes locking.

**_'I __like_ this dream!'** he thought, slightly bewildered. He couldn't really say that he had ever had just a vivid dream of Sailor Moon. But who was he to fight it?

Sailor Moon flushed, melting. **_'He thinks I'm beautiful-eeeep!'_**

Mamoru swept Sailor Moon into his arms, leaning her back like they did in all those romantic movies. He looked deeply into her eyes, lips moving closer-

**_'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!'_** Sailor Moon thought frantically, heart thundering. This wasn't meant to happen! How was she supposed to know that Tuxedo Kamen AKA Mamoru was so hot on Sailor Moon? And entertained thoughts of kissing her senseless, by the look in his eyes.

Just as his lips were about to touch hers…he paused, looking slightly bewildered.

"What?" Sailor Moon glanced at him, startled**_. 'What, no kiss?'_** she thought with disappointment. What was he _waiting_ for?

"This is a dream…right?" he asked, uncertain. There was a doubt in his eyes, which made Sailor Moon abruptly nervous. If Mamoru was to discover that she was Usagi and out for revenge…

"Yes. A wonderful dream." She looked limpidly into his eyes. He was thinking too much!

**_'How do I distract him?'_** She looked sideways, from her bent-back position, looking for something. Anything to stop him from realizing. **_'The TV remote?'_** Sailor Moon rolled her eyes. **_'Yeah, like that will work! On __me__ maybe…But he __can't__ kiss me! Or I'll never be able to leave.'_**

"Then-" Mamoru stared deeply into her eyes, suspicion in their depths. "Why aren't I dreaming of the Princess?" he demanded. That fact had been bothering him for the last few minutes. He always dreamed of the Princess.

"Princess!" she shrieked loudly. **_'The __Moon__ Princess?'_** Sailor Moon was so startled by his words, that her arms involuntarily flailed out. A fist contacted with Mamoru's nose and immediately she was released.

"Ow, damn it!" he shouted in pain**_. 'Are dreams supposed to hurt?' _**

"Ouch!" Sailor Moon shrieked as she fell backwards, wind-milling her arms wildly. **_'He threw me away. How dare he!'_**

Belatedly, Mamoru realized that he had practically thrown his dream-girl away like a dirty rag...and reached for her. But he missed. **_'Damn.' _**

"Ooof!" Sailor Moon groaned, as she hit the carpet hard, her head bashing on the ground. For a moment she was dazed. Then, from beneath her lashes, she saw a dark shape falling towards her.

She focused just in time to see Mamoru toppling over, wind-milling as she had been moments before. And before she could move, he'd landed on her full-length.

Her head hit the floor again, Mamoru's knocking into hers. "_Ouch_!" they yelled at the same time, in acute pain.

**_'Okay, this is weird.'_** Sailor Moon thought, recovering first. She winced at the pain, but was equally distracted by the guy laying on her. It was a nice heaviness really. And she felt warmth and tingles everywhere. _Now_ she _really_ wanted a kiss!

Mamoru was similarly affected, staring into deep blue eyes so close to his own. Their faces were centimeters apart, breath wafting over each others faces enticingly. **_'Oh boy.'_**

Then it hit him.

This was a dream-right? And only _this_ sort of situation could have happened in a dream. Okay, a college-guy's dream. A super-heroine in a _very_ mini skirt, laying under him.

**_'What the heck.'_** he thought. He lowered his head the remaining few centimeters like a swooping eagle and kissed her deeply.

Sailor Moon saw it coming and tried to avoid it, but somehow he kissed her anyway. **_'Wait! Wait!'_** she cried mentally, as his lips moved in on hers hungrily.

As they touched hers though, the thoughts of protest melted away**_. 'What-was I saying? Oh wow!'_** Her thoughts dribbled off, her being filled with rainbow lights. There was an electric feeling everywhere he touched her-and his lips…

Mamoru deepened the kiss hungrily, never having experienced such a vivid dream. The body beneath him was warm and he felt strange all over. Like an electric shock. But pleasant.

"Mmm..." he murmured, releasing her lips. He immediately trailed them over her right cheek and now to her soft neck, breathing in her scent. She smelt of flowers and sunlight. Familiar somehow.

Sailor Moon's eyelids fluttered closed helplessly as the man assaulted her senses. Every kiss burnt into her. She'd never felt so alive, or wanted...Or in danger. Abruptly, her lids flashed open, eyes wide.

**_'This is_** _**Mamoru**_ **_here! He said he-well he acted like he hated me this morning! And I came for revenge, nor kisses.' _**she wailed mentally.

Sailor Moon pushed at his broad shoulders with her gloved hands. "No."

"Yes," he muttered, kissing his way down her neck.

For a moment, she forgot what she was doing. "No! Off, Mamoru."

"My dream." he said, raising his head and looking into her eyes. His were bright and filled with strange emotions that she could not define. **_'If I can't kiss Usagi again, I'll kiss the other girl I love.'_**

Still-he was confused as to why she was fighting him.

"My game!" she gritted, shoving roughly at his shoulders. She'd be damned if she let herself be at the mercy of her greatest enemy-and her greatest crush.

**_ 'Oooh, this is weird!'_** she groaned mentally. She wanted kisses and now she was trying to stop him. She was _really_ confused right now!

"What?" he said, bewildered. Yet, he rolled off of her, laying there and watching as she scrambled to her knees.

Both were panting heavily, Sailor Moon's eyes glazed. "You like…games. Right, Mamoru?" she gasped out, fanning herself with her hand.

He frowned at her, recovering from the kiss faster than her. In fact, there was a strange light in his eyes that she couldn't define. "Of course," he drawled.

**_'What is she getting at? Oh!__ Those__ games!'_** He narrowed his eyes at her, enlightened. Jeez, and he'd never realised his dreams could be so perverted.

"Umm…" Sailor Moon looked around frantically. Why had she mentioned games exactly? _Now_ what? **_'But I'm terrible at games, ask Ami!'_**

"What did you have in mind?" he asked seductively, reaching for her.

Sailor Moon scrambled away hastily, dancing out of his reach. "No, no! Not _those_ games, you pervert!" she shouted.

Mamoru's eyebrows came together, suspicion in his eyes. "Not _those_ games? It's _my_ dream, Sailor Moon." He glared stubbornly, wondering why his dream was resisting his advances.

**_'Am I doomed to have no women fall into my arms? I practically told Usagi I hate her and Sailor Moon has no idea that I even like her!'_**

Oh yes, his life sucked big time. And he wasn't the chick magnet he always thought he'd be with a great car and a really expensive apartment and dashing good looks…

"So it is," Sailor Moon replied nervously, eyes shifting left and right. **_'I __have_** **_to get out, before he tries to kiss me again.'_**

Mamoru got to his feet, stalking towards her like some large cat. "Come here." he ordered her. **_'I'll be __damned_ _if my dream won't let me kiss her! What sort of a jinx would that be!' _**

"Why?" she hedged innocently, very aware that he wanted to kiss her again. **_'If he does that-I'm a goner!'_** she yelled silently. Sailor Moon bit her lip, wishing for divine intervention. It came, but not in the way she could have expected.

A knock came at the door, just as Mamoru reached out to take her arm. Both of them froze, startled. They looked at each other, then the door, then at each other again.

Sailor Moon's face was shocked and chagrined, Mamoru's suspicious and bewildered.

"I didn't dream up an interruption." he said incredulously, ignoring the door and grabbing for Sailor Moon. This time, she couldn't avoid him.

"Eeep!" she cried as she was dragged unceremoniously into Mamoru's arms for the third-no, forth-time in two days. It was becoming a habit. **_'I'm beginning to suspect that dashing tuxedo is only part of the romance that this guys feels! He's really into the sweeping a girl of her feet thing.'_** Sailor Moon thought happily.

Mamoru leaned in to kiss her again, when the knocking came at the door. "Huh?" he asked, confused.

When his head turned away, Sailor Moon looked around frantically. Her eyes fell on the lamp, sitting on a table near the couch. She looked at it sideways, then at Mamoru.

She sighed, reached for it...and slammed it against the back of his head.

Mamoru fell like a rock and her with him. She scrambled free just before he pinned her again and caught him. Sailor Moon lowered him to the floor carefully and anxiously checked his head. It wasn't bleeding, but a lump was already forming.

"I'm sorry, Mamo-Chan!" she said guiltily. Then she clapped a hand over her mouth, not believing what she had just said. "I'm giving him an affectionate name now? Oh no!"

She glared accusingly at the unconscious man, whacking him on the chest, hard. "You jerk! You're making me fall for you-Arrggh! I already _have_." she shrieked loudly through her gloved hands in shock.

Mamoru stirred, wincing even in his unconscious state.

"Mamoru?" a familiar voice called from outside the apartment.

Sailor Moon glanced up in horror. "It's Motoki! Oh no." She looked down at the comatose Mamoru, then at the door.

Sailor Moon hesitated, then leaned over and kissed Mamoru gently on the lips, savoring the feel and taste. Mamoru smelt like roses. Strange that she never noticed before.

"I'm sorry! You-shouldn't have kissed me!" she whispered, stroking his cheek lightly with a gloved finger. This wasn't how she'd intended their meeting to go. Nothing he'd done compared to _this_! She'd knocked him unconscious!

The sound of a key in the lock was enough to get her moving. She raced swiftly towards the balcony, the way she had come.

Sailor Moon closed the sliding glass door quickly, ran to railing and leaped over the edge. For a moment, she felt fear as she dropped eight stories, but surprisingly, she landed on her feet with only a slight stumble.

Without another look, she ran off into the night, wondering where she had gone wrong…and if Mamoru needed a hospital.

****

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out tomorrow.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: The Games Series 1: The Games We Play  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: During a battle, Tuxedo Kamen gets hit with a love arrow. The first person he sees after the battle is Usagi-who has just de-transformed from Sailor Moon and immediately he falls for her. Chaos ensues, where Mamoru is hit by an irresistible need to kiss the blonde and goes to amazing lengths to get it! But when the spell wears off, Mamoru is still in love with her. Now-how to convince her? With a little help from his alter-ego Tuxedo Kamen! Little knowing, his identity has been discovered by a gleeful Usagi, who in turn, pays him a few visits as Sailor Moon. Soon, a game is born...But what will the consequences be?  
Chapters: 9/11  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2000**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! This and the next Chapter are the funniest in the entire Fanfic. LOL. I still crack up when I read them, even six years after writing it. It's also very romantic. I'm not sure when I can get the next part out, as dad is coming out of hospital today and I have to go back to work this week and have a lot of medical appointments...just be patient and I'll get them out.

**Important Note:** Due to a hacker, the Anime section of our Archives has vanished. The Fanfics can be viewed if you go to the Author and click on their profile, but other than that, you can't even submit. O.o We're trying to find out what's happening.

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Sailor Moon Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. I took a look yesterday and we've passed 530 Sailor Moon Fanfics. Wow. Come on over and post or read. The link is in my Profile. We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**THE GAMES SERIES 1:**

**THE GAMES WE PLAY**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"Mamoru! My god, are you okay?" 

The voice broke annoyingly into Mamoru's rather painful thoughts. His head killed for one. Though he remembered distinctly kissing an angel… "Angel?" he muttered.

His eyes opened slowly, immediately squinting with the pain from the overhead light. '**_Where is Sailor Moon? Oh wait, it was a dream-so why is my head killing me?'_**

"Mamoru?" Motoki questioned, staring down at him. When he'd walked in, his friend was laying sprawled on the carpet, a smashed lamp nearby.

Mamoru turned his head carefully and saw Motoki leaning over him. "What are you-oh, the club. Right." He blinked, realizing his prone position. "Why am I on the floor? And why does my head feel like a truck smashed into it?"

"I'm _not_ surprised, my friend. Someone smash a lamp into your head." Motoki pointed to the remains of Mamoru's lamp.

Mamoru sat up with difficulty, then looked at the floor. He winced. "I _liked_ that lamp." he complained indignantly. Things were fuzzy, but he was beginning to remember. Sailor Moon. "Her!" he accused, with disbelief. '**_My dream girl smashed a lamp on my head!'_**

Motoki stared at him funny. "Her? A girl did this? Are you okay? You look really out of it," he breathed anxiously, eyes skimming over his best friend. Mamoru looked like a herd of elephants had trounced him. His hair was matted to his head with sweat-no _blood_!

"My god; you're bleeding! She really got you.". Immediately, he scanned the room, looking for his friend's assailant. '**_Who is 'she' anyway? I didn't know Mamoru had a girlfriend! Oh, this could be real bad for the bets. There goes my money out the window! If Mamoru is dating, then he and Usagi are still enemies.'_**

"I'm bleeding? Damn it!" Mamoru said, feeling his head tentatively. Sure enough, there was a large lump-which was bleeding slowly. Luckily, it wasn't too bad. But it still remained-_she_ had smashed a lamp over his head-and he'd been kissing her!

'**_Way to make a guy feel loved. Even my dreams are pissed at me!'_** he grumbled silently. Then, his eyes narrowed. If it was a dream, then why had he been knocked unconscious and was now bleeding.

It could only mean one thing. It had been the _real_ Sailor Moon!

"Yeah," Mamoru muttered darkly, beginning to realize that the 'dream' wasn't a dream, per-say. "Sailor Moon brained me!" he added incredulously.

"Sailor Moon? She was here?" Motoki asked eagerly. He paused, looking supremely bewildered. "Why?"

"I don't know," Mamoru muttered. He frowned. "But I intend to find out." He began to struggle to his feet, vision blurry. Boy, she had really whacked him one! And he'd been so-distracted-that he hadn't even seen it coming. Somewhere inside, he was _very_ confused. Sailor Moon was a gentle caring person-so why had she brained him? And _what_ had she been doing in his apartment?

His eyes widened in horror. '**_Oh no! What if she found out who I was and was coming to tell me about some dangerous Youma? And I jumped her!'_**

Motoki helped his injured friend to his feet. "Want to tell me why the heroine of Tokyo was in your apartment, Mamoru?" he asked with deep suspicion. Even as he watched, Mamoru got a poleaxed look in his eyes.

Mamoru looked at his oldest friend for a long moment. "I suppose it's time you knew. And after you _do_ know, you can help me with this girl trouble I'm having." He said 'girl' through gritted teeth. He was _not_ pleased with Sailor Moon at that moment. At _all_.

"Oh?" Motoki replied with interest. '**_I guess any relationship Mamoru has is bound to be rocky.' _**He grinned in relief. '**_At least I can still keep the bets on Usagi and Mamoru open! Like __he'd_ ever date Sailor Moon! And she brained him-so I guess that says something, huh?'**

"Yeah." Mamoru took a deep breath. "There's something I've been hiding from you. A really _big_ secret that you can't tell a soul about. Not even Reika."

"Not even her?" Motoki said with disappointment. Then he glared. "A _big_ secret? And you didn't tell me? You'd better be hiding the crown jewels of England buddy!" he threatened

'**_Boy, who'd have thought Mamoru could have a huge secret and keep it from me? He's always laid that 'mystery guy' air on a bit thick'_**

"Close. More like a crystal," Mamoru muttered. He reached into the air about him, withdrawing a perfect red rose. Even as he saw Motoki gape, the transformation overtook him. When it was done, he looked at Motoki through the half-mask expectantly.

"Well," Motoki said, staring. His eyes were so wild that Mamoru thought he would run out of the apartment. "My-best friend in the entire world-" he began, "…_Is_ Tuxedo Kamen!" he finished exultantly. "Man, are you going to be a babe-magnet!"

"Right." Tuxedo Kamen said dryly, de-transforming into Mamoru. He paused, then felt the back of his head, eyes wide with surprise and then resignation.

"What?" Motoki asked, seeing the strange look in Mamoru's eyes.

"A weird healing power. The bump and pain are gone." Mamoru sighed, going into the kitchen. Motoki watched as Mamoru filled a jug with water and set it to boil. "And my nose," he added thoughtfully.

"Nose?" Motoki queried.

"She punched me," Mamoru admitted ruefully. '**_Accidentally. But __still_, she brained me after all.'**

"_Punched_? Sailor Moon?" his friend gasped, eyes wide. "No way!"

"I sort of-dropped her," Mamoru muttered under his breath**_. 'This is so humiliating. In all the Youma battles-I've never once dropped Sailor Moon. What if I do it again?'_** he winced at the thought, drawing his breath in sharply. He could already picture Zoisite's face as she watched Tuxedo Kamen 'fumble' the Senshi, as it were.

"Why would you do that? Sailor Moon in your arms…" Motoki trailed off suggestively**_. 'I know if I didn't have Reika, I'd take Sailor Moon in a second! What a beautiful girl…And those legs. Wow!'_**

"Mind out of gutter, Motoki! I said something that startled her, okay?" he murmured. '**_That's right. I mentioned the Princess.'_**

"So, how about this girl trouble then? A what's it got to do with Sailor Moon bashing you over the-oh." Motoki paused, realization dawning in his eyes. He shot Mamoru an incredulous, yet admiring, glance. "You jumped Sailor Moon!"

"I thought I was dreaming!" Mamoru roared back.

"Dreaming?" Motoki mused. "I _guess_. Since you're TK and all and you see her a lot." He stared at the dark-haired man searchingly. "You didn't question her being in your apartment, making out with you?"

"I _kissed_ her!" Mamoru gritted, wrenching a cupboard open. He grabbed the coffee and two mugs angrily. "That's _all_ that happened!"

"Uh huh," Motoki said wisely. "And she bashed you over the head...why?"

"We heard you at the door. I turned my head and...nothing. I woke up on the floor." Mamoru replied. He frowned darkly, pouring out the coffee. They went back into the lounge and sat down, staring at teach other.

"So-she snuck up on you?" Motoki asked.

"Why do you say that?" Mamoru asked warily.

Motoki smiled innocently. "Why, because she would have had to have been _close_ to bash you over the head and you not notice her coming."

"Okay!" Mamoru shouted. "I was about to kiss her when you knocked and she bashed." He looked into his coffee pensively. "I don't blame her," he said, with a sudden shocking revelation.

'**_I __don't _believe it!'** he shouted mentally. But what other explanation was there? And he'd almost touched on the truth when he'd looked at Usagi's odangos the night before.

Mamoru could have cheerfully smacked himself around for being such a blind moron. It was so _obvious_, once you knew! "She's only fourteen and I practically jumped her!"

"Fourteen? Sailor Moon is fourteen?" Motoki asked with disbelief and interest. "How do you know?"

"Because," Mamoru snarled. "Sailor Moon is _Usagi_!"

Not that it made him feel any better-though he had discovered that both of the girls he was in love with were the same person. _now_ what could he do? She'd somehow found out that it was him-and maybe come for revenge and then he'd kissed her and probably thrown all her plans out the window. He felt rather smug about that fact. Now he knew for certain, that her feelings were _much_ deeper than they'd realized.

Mamoru had hope yet!

Motoki merely gaped at him. "Usagi? _Our_ Usagi? The ditz, the cry-baby…the one you hate?"

Mamoru frowned at him darkly. "_Do_ you _mind_? It was a game you see," he started. "I began it and she-well, I guess she came for revenge or something." He looked thoughtfully down at his hands, studying them absently.

'**_I suppose I deserve it after this morning's stunt! Usagi must have known that I was Tuxedo Kamen when I kissed her this morning and-said those things.'_** He winced. '**_She must have been so hurt…'_**

"Start at the beginning. I can't take this," Motoki said weakly, gulping the scalding coffee down in one gulp. "I _knew_ that you and Usagi had a 'thing', but now that I know your two are super heroes and _everyone_ knows that TK and SM have a _big_ 'thing'…

He looked suddenly chagrined**_. 'Oh no! The bets! I can't tell anyone what I know! Damn, damn!'_**

Mamoru followed suit, looking bewildered. "I was struck with this arrow. A love arrow I think. The next person I saw-or rather bashed into-was Odango Atama. I fell for her hard and when the arrow wore off...I was still in love with her! Me with _Usagi_! Anyway, I tried to talk to her, to tell her how I felt and she ran off in a huff."

Mamoru sighed deeply. "That was the _first_ time. I ended up following her everywhere like a love-sick calf when I was under the spell-but when it was gone, I was still in love. I was bewildered and angry and-well…you saw me in the arcade"

"Like the walking dead," Motoki agreed readily. He grimaced. "Well, when you were under the spell." he finished hastily.

"I finally found her again and freaked her out yet again. We had a fight and she ran for it! Umm-then there was the underpants incident, the fight with the Sailor Moon clone-"

"That's Usagi all right," Motoki agreed. "Wait a minute-clones? Underpants! What underpants!" he asked eagerly. "And hey! Were _you_ the secret admirer?"

"Never mind." Mamoru glared ominously and Motoki dropped it.

"Then what?" Motoki muttered crossly. _No_ details! Ugh!

"Oh, you'll love this one, Motoki," Mamoru said with self-mockery. "I uh, transformed into Tuxedo Kamen, got her home address from a phone book and went charging over there like a love-sick calf!" he explained in remembered disbelief. "As I went to tell her, she kinda…flashed me." he mumbled, trailing off.

"_Flashed_ you? Usagi?" Motoki dropped his mug. Neither guy noticed. "No way!"

"She didn't _mean_ to! I mean, I should have realized she'd be in her nightdress at that time of night." Mamoru's eyes glazed over with memory. "A really…short pink nightie…with lacy undies-"

"Undies? _Again_!" Motoki yelped. "You saw _that_?"

"It was short!" Mamoru shouted back defensively. "Then we got into this really weird conversation. She decided I was a dream and said some things I _bet_ she's regretting now. _And_-" He paused again.

"What?"

"I'd never in a million years get it out of her _Now_. But I think she had a thing for Tuxedo Kamen. _Me_."

Motoki sucked in a breath and winced. "Oh man. And now she _knows_ it was you."

"I tried to get out of it! I kissed her almost senseless and made my escape. But somehow she must have found out." He frowned, trying to figure it out**_. 'Lets see. Speech, undies, talk, hug…kiss.'_**

Mamoru groaned and slapped his head. "I'm an _idiot_!"

"You kissed her almost senseless?" Motoki was asking with interest.

Mamoru glared. "Shut up! I realized how she found out."

"Oh?"

"I went charging in there and practically told her who I was straight off!" Mamoru buried his face into his hands. "You want to know what I said?"

"Yes!" Motoki shouted, tired of waiting for his friend to spill the beans.

"I said, and I quote, 'We can continued the conversation we were having when you so rudely ran away earlier. And _this_ time, you aren't getting away, Usagi!'"

Motoki stared long at Mamoru, then burst into laughter. "Oh yeah! You blew it big-time, my friend!"

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," Mamoru replied acidly. "There's more. Apparently Usagi figured it out last _night_ and this morning when I went to ambush _her_-she was trying to ambush me! I'll bet my cloak on it."

"What makes you say that?" Motoki said curiously.

"Because she acted so strangely. Now that I think of it. And I-idiot that I was _kissed_ her, as Mamoru and then practically told her that I _hated_ her."

"Oh dear, you didn't. Poor, Usagi!" Motoki groaned. "And?"

"I thought it was all over-but then, when I woke up _she_ was here. I _thought_ that it was a dream-I mean, how would Sailor Moon get into my apartment?" He broke off, eyes intently curious. "How _did_ she get in here?" he wonder out loud.

Motoki looked around. "The balcony?"

"No, it was locked," Mamoru murmured. "But then again, so was the front door. The only access she had to a lock would be the front. The balcony's lock is on the inside."

"So she-_picked_ the lock? _Usagi_!" Motoki gaped in disbelief. "It can't be.," he muttered dazedly.

"What other explanation could there be?" Mamoru replied, amazed. '**_Wow. She's even more amazing than I thought. My Usagi-picking a lock for revenge?'_** His head lowered. "I wonder what she came to do when I woke up?"

"Don't you think that she could have been here for as long as she liked before you woke? She's a klutz-yeah. But she's Sailor Moon too." Motoki said defensively.

Mamoru's head rose up, eyes glaring at his friend. "You're defending that ditz? She brained me with a lamp, Motoki!"

"She's Usagi though, buddy! Usagi-who wouldn't…_usually_, hurt a fly." Motoki protested, looking shocked.

"I'd _usually_ agree with you-apart from flying test papers, shoes, lamps. Should I go on?" Mamoru said acidly.

"_Usagi_? Really? You've really put your foot in it this time, Mamoru. After all this, how are you going to look her in the eye? Or _act_ around her!" Motoki looked around excitedly. "You've kissed her stacks of times-"

"Three or four times," Mamoru put in darkly. '**_And_**_**boy**_ **_did they come with a price!'_**

"Broken into her room, let her fondle your cloak, told her you hated her-"

"_Not_ my fault!" Mamoru bellowed, startling his friend.

"Sure, sure." Motoki waved a hand around dismissively. "The point _is_-You two are _never_ ever going to look at each other the same way. I mean, discovering that your crush is your worst enemy-"

"Right," Mamoru replied, eyes lightening. "Usagi had a crush on Tuxedo Kamen. And even when she knew it was me, Mamoru-she let me kiss her and didn't fight me."

"Maybe she likes _you_ now, Mamoru." Motoki suggested slyly.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Motoki," Mamoru replied moodily. "I was under a spell when I first loved her. Usagi has-only what happened _since_. And not a lot flattering. Sure, I've kissed her lots, but we've had just as many fights and she doesn't look like she's willing to declare her undying love quite yet," he finished dryly.

His eyes flickered to the side nervously. '**_I __know_****_that she likes me! A __lot_. But Motoki wouldn't be able to keep _that_ one a secret. I just know it.'**

"You never know." Motoki brightened. "But hey, it's Usagi! She's only fourteen and jail bait anyway!"

"Thank you _so_ much for making me remember that fact." Mamoru replied acidly. "You're a real buddy."

"You're welcome. Umm…now what? You _see_ Usagi at the arcade every day." Motoki said, eyes wide as he thought about the imminent encounter.

"Oh great, I hadn't thought of tomorrow," Mamoru admitted anxiously. "What do I _do_? I swear, she's going to kill me for this."

"But-she already _knows_. But…she doesn't know that _you_ know about _her_. Right?" Motoki replied hopefully. "About her being Sailor Moon, I mean. We can use that-right? She won't have expected you to guess yet?"

Mamoru smiled wickedly. "Right," he drawled. His smile widened evilly and he felt an irrational urge to rub his hands together like some corny movie bad-guy. But this was just _too_ perfect! After all, he owed her for bashing him over the head. "That's _excactly_ right, Motoki."

Motoki looked nervously at him insanely grinning friend and groaned. "Oh no. This has disaster written all over it!"

* * *

"Ooooh!" Sailor Moon winced, wringing her hands as she jumped from roof-top to roof-top, getting away as fast as she could from Mamoru's apartment-just in case he woke up quickly and came after her. "How could I smack him over the _head_-with a _lamp_?" she wailed out-loud. Her blue eyes were filled with remorse, anger, and chagrin. 

'**_I wonder if he liked that lamp? Maybe I can buy him a new one?'_** she thought, biting her lip. And she _really_ felt like biting her nails-which was of course impossible through her gloves.

Which reminded her that she was still transformed and jumping around Juuban aimlessly. If any of the other Senshi saw her, they'd skin her alive!

Sailor moon swiftly jumped down into an alley and de-transformed into Usagi, looking herself over swiftly. She took her school-bag from her sub-space pocket and headed towards the arcade to see if Makoto was still there.

"I think it's _waaaay_ past the time when I should tell the girls what I-Sailor moon and Tuxedo Kamen have been up to." She winced again, thinking of Rei's face. The girl had a major crush of Mamoru. "Maybe I shouldn't say anything to Rei?"

"Say what to me?" a voice inquired from Usagi's right.

Usagi spun in that direction to see Rei there, half-turned from a dress shop window-front and dressed in her private school uniform. "Umm-I was-er…going to ask you what you wanted for your birthday," The blonde blurted out, eyes wide with surprise. Having the person she had been thinking about, just pop out like that was-freaky. "But, I've decided just to surprise you." she finished weakly, peeking at the raven-haired priestess from between golden lashes.

Rei bought it. "Oh, well, that'd be great, Usagi" she said, falling in beside the blonde. "Were you heading for the arcade?" she looked perplexed, turning slightly to stare back at the way Usagi had been coming from-the _opposite_ direction from school.

"I umm-went to your school to meet you half-way…and here you are!" Usagi said brightly, plastering a false smile on her face and hoping desperately that Rei didn't see guilt written all over her face.

'**_Play it calm, Tsukino! She doesn't know a thing! Not that you kissed, Mamoru-or am possibly in love with him-or that he's Tuxedo Kamen….and that I just gave him a concussion.'_** she winced again, thinking of the headache Mamoru was going to have when he woke up.

"Are you okay?" Rei said, staring at Usagi weirdly. '**_She's acting so strange.'_**

"Fine, fine!" Usagi giggled lightly, spotting the arcade just ahead with great relief. Then, she saw Ami about to enter. "Hey, Ami!" she shouted, waving her hands in the air frantically. Then she reached down for Rei's hand and dragged the girl swiftly down the sidewalk and to Ami's side in record time.

Ami stared and Rei panted.

"It's beyond _me_, how a girl who eats as much as Odango Atama here, can move so fast." Rei gasped out, a smile on her face. Her best friend was just too funny sometimes. And she did so love teasing the blonde girl.

"Don't call me that!" Usagi wailed, in genuine frustration. Somehow, somewhere along the line-Mamoru's nick-name for her had turned into a pet-name. And Usagi didn't want anyone else calling her that. '**_Oh damn. Did I just __think_****_that!'_**

She gaped in horror, then desperately tried to focus on Ami. "Didn't you have-Chapters to read?" she inquired, leading the way through the sliding doors into the arcade.

"All done," Ami giggled. "So-I thought I'd come here-knowing that _you_ would be-and have a burger or something."

"Hey Makoto!" Rei called out.

Usagi looked behind the counter and saw Makoto there, covered in suds and wearing an apron. Beside her was a down-trodden Rebecca-looking like a drowned rat. "Umm-it exploded again?" she said, guessing. She hid a big smile at the picture Makoto made.

"Yep" Makoto nodded, then grinned maniacally and thrust a hand into the air in triumph. "But I fixed it!"

"Where's Motoki? I wanted a shake." Usagi said, craning her head around the arcade. She frowned when she couldn't see the guy. '**_Where could he be? This is his_****_arcade…'_**

"Disappointed that your crush isn't present?" Rei murmured into Usagi's ear, smiling brightly.

"He's _not_ my crush!" Usagi hissed back, turning her eyes to glare at the priestess. What was _worse_-was that it was _true_! "Tuxedo Kamen is!" her blue eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth in horror.

'**_Oh no! Why did I say that? I know Mamoru is Tuxedo…but I like Mamoru __toooo__! And I like the kisses and-and…I might love him!' _**she thought with great panic, eyes growing larger and larger.

Rei stared at her friend's face-which was rapidly turning purple from lack of oxygen. Usagi's hands were over her mouth and nose, eyes the size of golf-balls. The priestess slapped Usagi's back, while yanking her hands from the blonde's face. "You idiot! _Breath_!" she yelled in exasperated affection.

Usagi gasped and leant over, shoulders heaving. "I don't love him! I don't love him!" she chanted under her breath, hiding her face and staring hard at the floor. "Nooooooo! This is bad!" she moaned.

Makoto walked around the counter and yanked Usagi up by her shoulder, staring into her face with exasperation. "He left for the day, Usagi. There's no need for a panic attack." the brunette shouted, shaking Usagi's shoulders.

Usagi fought free and glared. "What? Who-? _Oh_! Motoki! No problem." she said weakly, leaning against the counter.

"Sure." Rei snorted, rolling her purple eyes expressively.

"Where'd he go?" Usagi asked casually, ordering a burger and shake from a harassed-looking Rebecca.

"He's going to some club with Reika and a few friends tonight-so I offered to help Rebecca out." Makoto said, wiping off the counter efficiently.

"Oh, that's right. He mentioned something about that." Usagi muttered, eagerly grabbing the shake that Rebecca handed to her. She gulped it down, mind going back to Mamoru lying unconscious on his living-room floor.

**_'I hope he's not bleeding to death!'_** she wailed internally**_. 'I'll never forgive myself! But he __really__ shouldn't have kissed _** **_me._****_'_** she finished triumphantly, taking the last mouth-full. _And_-she might have been a blonde-but _surely_ Mamoru had figured it out by now that his worst enemy was Sailor Moon.

**_'Yep. He'll come for revenge, all right.' _**she thought, shivering lightly.

"So-he went to pick Mamoru up first and then, they're coming here to see how the arcade is going-" Makoto went on, talking to Rei.

Usagi abruptly choked and spat out the last mouth-full of shake, spraying it all over the counter. "_Whaaat_!" she screeched, suddenly remembering that it _had_ been Motoki at Mamoru's door-and that Motoki was coming back _here_ before the club? With _Mamoru_? Who probably _knew_ that _she_ was-

"Oh no," she said in panic. She stared at Rebecca with burning eyes, slamming a hand down on the counter. "Give me my burger-on the double!" she yelled. _**'I have to get out of here!'**_

"Usagi!" Makoto admonished. "What's wrong with you?"

"My-he-umm…." The blonde stammered, eagerly grabbing at the plate Rebecca thrust at her. "My room! Mom's gonna kill me." she started to eat the burger down rapidly, then choked and eat slower. It wouldn't do her any good to choke to death-before Mamoru could kill her!

"Then why are you here?" Rei snapped, rolling her eyes.

"I wanted to see my friends-okay?" Usagi muttered at them, eyes skittering from side to side. Her skin crawled every time the sliding doors tot he arcade opened, but every time she looked, it wasn't Mamoru. And gradually, she began to relax and eat her burger even slower. _**'Maybe Motoki is taking Mamoru to the hospital? In which case-they won't come here at all.' **_she grinned. _**'All right!'**_

Of course, if she'd known what was _coming_-she'd have run out of there so fast that no one would have seen her move!

* * *

Chiba Mamoru _AKA_ Tuxedo Kamen, general all-round hero of Tokyo, possible boyfriend of the beautiful Solider Sailor Moon and owner of a really expensive red Ferrari-strode down the sidewalk purposefully. His deep blue eyes were glinting with determination under his black lashes and his every move was filled with purpose. In other words, everyone got out of his way _quickly_. This was clearly a man with a destiny. With a purpose that would not be deterred. With-

"Mamoru buddy!" Motoki called out from behind, voice filled with desperation. "A little less enthusiasm?" he pleaded. He grabbed at his head. "And what about the club? Reika is going to kill me! We're supposed to be ready by seven!"

Mamoru blinked, frowned, then slowed down his pace. He turned his head, still moving at a fair clip and regarded his best friend-who was struggling desperately to keep up. "What was that?" he demanded, annoyed. "Clubs? At a time like this?"

_**'Doesn't he realize that I have to get to Usagi now? She fooled me. Kissed me-then brained me with a lamp! She owes me big! And he's thinking about clubs!'**_

"Yes, I realize that you want to get to Usagi and kiss her lights out!" Motoki retorted, catching up with Mamoru's long stride. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a hanky, then mopped at his sweat-beaded forehead wearily. "But do you _really_ have to walk like you're going for the Olympics! Hello! Normal mortal guy here-not a big super-hero type!" he finished sarcastically.

"Sorry about that-but you're walking so bloody _slow_, damn it!" Mamoru bellowed at him. His frown deepened into a black scowl, so ferocious that people actually crossed to the other side of the street to avoid the two men.

"You're scaring the tourists," Motoki muttered, nodding weakly at a woman and two screaming brats that were eyeing Mamoru as if he were Godzilla or something. She hastily raised a camera to her eyes and snapped a picture, then dashed into a shop, children in tow. "_That_ was weird. What _is_ it with tourists these days?" he wondered.

"Do we care?" Mamoru muttered under his breath, clenching his fists. He slowed down against, steps faltering. "Motoki! I need a plan!" he exploded. "I don't _have_ a plan!"

"No plan?" Motoki said weakly, steps faltering also. He eyed his friend askance. "Do you usually dash into battle like this with no game plan?"

"What's to _plan_?" Mamoru almost shouted. "I jump into the fray, clad in a snazzy tuxedo and throw deadly roses! What's to plan there exactly?" he demanded in exasperation.

"Oh," Motoki replied, embarrassed. "Right you are."

"So," Mamoru murmured, thinking hard. _**'What's wrong with just running in there and grabbing her? I could kiss her-and she would bash me over the head again. Okay-umm…Her friend's don't know either, so I can't change into Tuxedo Kamen and sweep her off her feet. Assuming that she'll have me now-'**_ He groaned in remembrance. _**'After all, I jumped her!'**_

"Mamoru? Are you okay?" Motoki asked, peering at the dark-haired man. "You look really stressed."

"So I should be," Mamoru groaned, rolling his eyes. "This whole thing is a mess from start to finish. Who'd have ever thought that Usagi would turn out to be Sailor Moon?"

"Shhh!" Motoki hissed urgently, looking around at the crowded sidewalk. Luckily, no one was paying attention to the mad-man on a mission and his sidekick.

Mamoru slammed his hands together, face triumphant. "That's it! I'll just go in there, confront her and then-"

"And then?" Motoki prompted eagerly, when his friend didn't go on.

Mamoru's face fell again. "I have _no_ idea!"

Motoki groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "Great game-plan there. I say we're doomed!"

"Ditto."

Five minutes later, they were standing before the arcade sliding doors.

"You're not backing out now?" Motoki said, disappointed. He was quite looking forward to the show that Mamoru and Usagi were going to put on.

"Not bloody likely," Mamoru murmured, staring through the glass. She was there at the counter, talking with her friends. He frowned thoughtfully, wondering how to go about it. But the less plans, the better. He'd just go up to her-and wing it. "Right." he said under his breath. The doors slid open for him, Motoki following behind gleefully.

The upperclassman strode silently up to Usagi's back, ignoring her friends. "Hello, Odango Atama," he drawled silkily.

"Mamoru!" Usagi yelped, spinning around. _**'Oh no! How'd he get here so fast? He's not at the hospital!'**_ Her nose almost smashed into his chest, because he was so close behind her. She backed off a few steps, eyes going automatically to his head, where she had bashed him- "How's your-er-" she broke off, biting her lip. _He_ didn't know that she was Sailor Moon! She was startled and nervous when Mamoru leaned in close, until his breath tickled her ear.

"My head is _fine_, thank you, Miss Moon," he growled into her ear. "I certainly don't appreciate being knocked unconscious with my own lamp though!"

Her eyes opened wide with shock. _**'He knows! Oh no...I was right!'**_ Usagi drew back from him, a frown trying to stay on her face, while she just wanted to bolt. "Sailor Moon? Huh?" she said dumbly, trying to brazen it out.

"Nice try. But I know you now," he murmured to her, eyes wicked. "I've kissed you as both, remember?"

Usagi slowly flushed a deep red. "Stop that!" she hissed. "How dare you keep kissing me without warning! Ooops?" she broke off as she realized that she had given herself away.

"Uh ha!" He grinned triumphantly at her. _**'Now I've got you.'**_

"Get out of my face, jerk," she muttered at him, still flushing. She scowled. _**'So what? He knows it's me and I know it's him. And we both like each other, but we're still fighting-' **_She smiled at him, eyes rather strained. "So-it's back to business as usual then? Now that we know each other's secrets?"

"I don't think so," Mamoru drawled. "We have a _lot_ of unfinished business. And, you owe me a kiss."

"Whaaaaaaat?" she shrieked at him, startled. She backed off, looking around with embarrassment. Everyone was staring.

"Are you okay, Usagi?" Makoto asked, frowning at Mamoru.

"Can't you two ever get along?" Rei griped.

_**'Getting along is not the problem!' **_Usagi thought, panicked. If he kissed her, how would she ever get away? And did she WANT to? And-she looked back to Mamoru nervously and saw an evil glint in his eyes. _**'What does he intend to do to me, to get me back for the lamp! Eeeek!'**_

"We're getting along, right, Odango?" Mamoru said easily, eyes on Usagi's freak-out expression. He had her and she knew it. And what was more, he knew that she knew he would demand some sort of retribution for the lamp fiasco. The game had been going on for too long now for her to back out. And there was no way he was letting her go now!

"Sure." Ami said skeptically.

"No really." Motoki put in.

Mamoru shot his friend a glare that said 'say anything and die!' He turned back to the blonde girl nearby. "We have some…business, Odango. Care to resolve it?" he asked her silkily.

Usagi's blue eyes widened in shock and desperation. "No!" she shouted at him, backing off further. "I am going _nowhere_ with you!"

"Afraid?" he drawled, taking a step towards her. She retreated and he followed.

"He's stalking me again!" Usagi muttered disbelievingly under her breath._** 'And right in front of my friends.'**_ She stopped backing away frowning at him with displeasure. He had jumped her! If anyone owed anything, it was him! "_As if_!" she yelled at him.

"Then-" he began.

"_No_. I said no and I mean no!" Usagi shrieked, losing her temper. There was no way in hell that she was going anywhere alone with him!

"Usagi, maybe you should go with him?" Motoki suggested.

The girls shot him an incredulous look, echoed by a death-glare by Mamoru.

"You guys have to work this out one day." Motoki added weakly.

"He's right," Ami murmured. "However, perhaps not today. We have School in the morning."

"Any day, I'd say," Makoto replied lightly, grinning from a seething Usagi to a smug Mamoru. "Put those two in a room together and it won't be in one piece for more than two seconds."

Usagi flushed brightly, knowing _exactly_ what she and Mamoru would be doing within two seconds.

Mamoru's grin widened, knowing what she was thinking._** 'You and me both, Usagi,' **_he murmured seductively in his mind. The look he gave her from under his lashes was hungry._** 'I think this has gone on for long enough. It's time to take action!'**_

"I think you should get along," Rei muttered, frowning at them both. "You act like four year olds when you're together."

_**'Not bloody likely!' **_Mamoru and Usagi thought simultaneously

"Yes, Odango Atama. Why don't you stop acting like a four year old?" Mamoru said pointedly, eyes glinting.

_**'A four year old? Why that jerk! How dare he!'**_ Usagi went up in flames, seeing red. She might like him and possibly _love_ him-but how dare he embarrass her in front of her friends like that! "You're a jerk! You know that, don't you, Chiba!" she shouted at him.

"Mmm. I can live with that, Odango Atama," Mamoru replied smoothly. He assessed the seething blonde before him, bent and picked her up. _**'I hope she doesn't hit me.'**_

Usagi was shocked to find herself being flung embarrassingly over Mamoru's shoulder, right in the middle of a crowded arcade. She was forced upside down, head and hair dangling. _**'Oh my god! What is he doing!'**_ she shrieked silently, horrified. He'd done it in front of the entire arcade!

"Mamoru!" Rei cried out, astonished. "What are you doing to Usagi?"

"Are you crazy?" Makoto shouted, getting to her feet.

"She's driving me that way, believe me," Mamoru growled, glaring around at them all. He saluted with mockery, the other hand on Usagi's waist firmly. He suddenly grinned at them all. "I should have tried this _much_ earlier, if I wanted to humiliate the Odango Atama."

"You'd better enjoy it, you creep," Usagi threatened. "Because the minute you put me down, I'm going to beat you into a bloody pulp!"

Mamoru turned his face away from the others, angling it down to where she was dangling. "I'd prefer a kiss, if you didn't mind terribly," he murmured.

Usagi flushed. "Not in this lifetime! How dare you embarrass me like this, Chiba! Put me _down_ you barbarian!" she yelped, trying to raise herself up with her hands. All that was available was…his backside. She flushed brighter and gingerly settled down, not wanting to give anyone anything else to talk about.

"Not until we talk, Odango Atama." he replied with mock-reasonability. He began to walk out of the arcade casually, with her over his shoulder like a sack of wheat. She realized with panic that no one was stopping him!

"Motoki?" she shrieked. "Ami, Rei, Makotooo!"

"Sorry, Usagi," Motoki said, walking off. He was whistling a jaunty tune. "You guys have to work out your-differences."

"_What_?" Usagi screeched. She swung her head around to see that Mamoru and she had almost reached the arcade sliding doors. "Guys?" she pleaded.

"Umm-sorry, Usagi. Motoki's right," Ami muttered, catching Motoki's eye.

Rei and Makoto exchanged a grin, then sat back down. They really couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Bye, Usagi! Send us a postcard!" Makoto waved, grinning madly.

"Traitors!" Usagi yelled. Mamoru carried her out the door and they slid shut behind them, but those back in the arcade could hear Usagi shouting desperately for a minute after. All the way down the block.

"Let me _go_! You jerk! You cad!"

A pause.

"_Put me down_!"

"Oh god, I'm never going to forgive you for this embarrassment, Chiba!"

Another slight pause.

"Can we talk about this? Mamoru? I didn't mean to bash you over the head with the laaaaaaamp!"

The wail faded into the distance, leaving an amused arcade full of people and three stunned Senshi.

"She…What?" Rei stammered incredulously.

"She _hit_ him over the head with a lamp?" Makoto echoed.

"She sure did!" Motoki lowered his voice conspiritally. "But he started it...by kissing her!"

"What!" the three girls shrieked.

Just then, Ami's bag started to beep. She looked significantly at the other two girls before turning to Motoki. "We-have to go. I forgot we have-"

"An appointment with the doctor. Yes," Makoto muttered.

"Right," Rei agreed hastily.

"That's okay. I understand," Motoki replied cheerfully.

The girls began to run out, but his voice stopped them dead.

"Bat signal, huh, girls?"

"What?" They looked at him with shock and confusion.

Motoki tapped his nose. "Very hush, hush."

"Huh?" Makoto said intelligently.

Motoki sighed, walked up to them and grasped Rei's shoulders. "I know who you are. I know you fight evil and wear reaaaally short skirts." He pushed her away gently towards the door. "There's a Youma out there waiting to have its butt kicked."

"Right," Rei muttered, staring at him.

"How did you-?" Ami began.

"Later guys. There's a Youma," Makoto reminded them. She gave Motoki a hard look. "Later. You. Me. And a locked door, buster!"

"Why, Makoto," Motoki replied innocently. "I have a girlfriend!"

The three Senshi muttered darkly, then ran out the door.

Motoki grinned wildly, then went back to his work. Life was _so_ interesting in Juuban!

* * *

"I'm sorry I bashed your head! You wouldn't let _go_!" Usagi cried for the second time. Her head was starting to hurt, being upside-down like this. And everyone was staring!

"No, you aren't," Mamoru replied calmly. He muttered as a few men looked menacingly at him, and a woman accusingly. "This isn't working." he added, turning into a narrow alley between two buildings. He reached into his jacket and withdrew a rose, transforming swiftly into Tuxedo Kamen.

Usagi gave a startled gasp as the clothes under her face changed into a familiar cloak. "No, no!" she shrieked as the ground disappeared. Soon, they would be jumping over roofs with her dangling. She wouldn't _have it_! "Tuxedo Kamen, I swear I'll never forgive you, if you jump all over Tokyo with me like this!" she shrieked at him loudly.

"You should have thought of that before you brained me, Miss Tsukino," was the smug reply.

"Then-I'll _never_ kiss you ever again!" she shouted in desperation._** 'Yeah, suuuure, Usagi!'**_

"Yes, you will." Mamoru said calmly, sounding certain and smug.

To Usagi's horror, he began jumping from building to building, bouncing her around like crazy. She had no doubt that he would keep her safe-yet bruised-but she was going to throw up if he didn't stop now! "That _does_ it, you jerk," she hissed, a hand reaching for her broach. "Moon Prism Power Makeup!"

When the girl over his shoulder began to glow impressively, grow red-hot and sprout red ribbon, Mamoru did the only sensible thing. He threw her. Usagi went sailing off of his shoulder, then stopped and floated as she finished her transformation. As he watched, Tuxedo Kamen discovered a few interesting things. Usagi's broach made her transform. Her transformation was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen...and...she was completely naked when transforming into Sailor Moon.

Usagi finished her transformation triumphantly, posing. "Ha!"

Tuxedo Kamen grinned lasciviously, eyes glittering. "Did you know you're completely naked to the world when you transform, Usagi?" he asked her conversationally. _**'This was undoubtedly, the highlight of my day.'**_ Of course, she could still bash him for his comments…

"_Arggggh_!" Her loud, outraged shriek was his answer.

_**'I can't believe he said that!'**_ Then the jewels in her hair began to shake with vibrations. He fell over, holding his ears. When he had recovered, he looked up to see his quarry had escaped him. He snapped his fingers-no mean feat with thick white gloves-frowning in exasperation.

"Damn! She's fast!" He grinned mockingly, taking off after her. "But I'm faster!"

* * *

She looked behind her, noting that Tuxedo Kamen was _very_ close behind. Only one building away. They'd been jumping form building to building for last minute, she trying to escape him. "This isn't working! Why can't he go chase Rei?" she wailed, jumping onto a fire escape. She hastily began descending the stairs.

Tuxedo Kamen leapt onto the fire escape right behind her, with a clatter and began chasing the blonde. She was fast! "She's desperate," he murmured wickedly. "I can't say that I blame her. But we are going to talk."

"Go away!" she shouted up at him through the grill below. She could see him a flight above her, black shoes rapidly descending.

"Not a chance, Blondie!" he shouted back, not stopping.

Sailor moon gave a slight shriek as he came into sight on the steps above her. She only had one chance. _**'Look out beloooow!'**_ she yelled silently, causally throwing herself over the side of the rail. She _was_ only three flights above the street.

"Sailor Moon! You idiot!" Tuxedo Kamen bellowed as he watched her leap over the side of the railing. He rushed to the side in time to see her land-and hard-in the passenger seat of a sports car. A convertible, with the top down. The driver was obviously a guy, from the short blonde hair that Tuxedo Kamen could see. The car swerved slightly-then regained it's control.

To his horror, the car kept going! "_Hey_! Where the hell does that guy think he's going with _my_ girl!" Tuxedo Kamen roared in rage.

He saw red. Then, without thinking, he leapt heroically over the railing. He braced for impact and hit the ground on a roll. He jumped swiftly to his feet and began pelting down the middle of the busy street after the car, long cloak flying behind him impressively.

* * *

The two people watching _were_ impressed. Very.

Kolata Nerina lowered the binoculars from her startled eyes, mouth gaping open. 'I don't believe it! That's Tuxedo Kamen! What is be doing?" The woman hastily raised the binoculars to her face again, pointing it at the middle of the street. Down below, she could see a dashingly romantic figure bolting down the road, cloak flying behind him like Superman. He appeared to be chasing after a blue sports car a few meters up the road. And to his credit-he was catching up! "I'm impressed, Tuxedo," she murmured, grinning.

Kolata was a reporter for the most prestigious tabloid in Tokyo and Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon were her prey. She'd been following them, whenever they'd been spotted by someone, for months. Quite by chance, she'd been watching another likely candidate at a small shop across the street-when she had seen a black blur streak past in the center of the road. One flight up, in a sleazy hotel room, Kolata had a _great_ view.

"But what is he chasing?" she wondered aloud. Swiftly, she gathered her camera, binoculars and coke bottle, bolting from the room. If she had any luck, she could catch him a the next lights and see what he was so frantic to catch!

She flung open the door and raced down the left side of the corridor to the fire escape down the far end. As she got there, she saw that the window was already open. Kolata peered outside, eyes narrowing dangerously as she saw a man climbing nimbly downwards. It was Asaka, her rival for the second most prestigious tabloid in Tokyo. They had competed since she could remember. "Asaka! You bastard! That's _my_ story!" she screamed at him, hastily scrambling out the window after him.

Asaka stared up at her through the grill one flight below and glared. "Get lost, Kolata! This is mine!" he yelled back.

"Not if I kill you first!" she muttered, biting onto the binoculars handle. She stuck the coke into her jacket pocket and descended swiftly, camera clutched in her hand.

Asaka halted at the bottom, obviously trying to decide whether to way-lay her somehow.

"He's getting away, you moron!" she shrieked at him, bowling him over in her haste to reach the street.

He tumbled backwards, landing on his butt. "Dumb broad," he muttered, getting up and pelting frantically after her. "We'll probably never catch him anyway!"

* * *

Sailor Moon blinked as she hit something hard and tumbled into a seat. She stared around, realizing that it was a car. A convertible with the roof down. It swerved and she shrieked, hanging onto the dash.

"Where did you-well, hello, beautiful." a male voice drawled, at first sounding startled, then predatory.

Sailor Moon turned startled eyes on the driver, who was a handsome guy with short blond hair and brown eyes. "Umm-hi," she said, bewildered. "How did I get here? I jumped off a building-"

"And into my life. You're Sailor Moon, aren't you?" he said conversationally. His eyes skimmed over her scantily-clad body and grew lascivious. "Veeery nice," he told her. "My name is Brad, by the way."

She blushed, trying to hastily pull down her skirt-but it didn't go any further!_** 'Why don't I feel this exposed around the Youma?' **_she wondered, flushing brightly. "Hi there." she muttered to the driver, embarrassed by the way he was staring at her-everywhere.

"Stop that car!" a voice bellowed from behind them, sounding enraged.

Sailor Moon started in shock and turned her head, staring behind. A few meters back and gaining steadily-was her boyfriend…sort of. Tuxedo Kamen was making amazing headway, sprinting along the road behind them like a pro-runner. The wind was in his hair and cloak, making him look dashingly romantic and totally scary.

"He's following the car!" she shrieked in disbelief. She shook her head, dazed. "What is he-a _dog_!" Of course, that was hardly a complimentary way to speak of the one you love. Sailor Moon flushed wildly as she met Tuxedo's enraged eyes.

"I _heard_ that!" he bellowed, increasing his speed.

Sailor Moon sank back into her chair quickly, realizing that she'd just pissed off her-possible-boyfriend and sent him into 'totally homicidal mode'.

"_Who_ is?" the driver demanded, looking in the rearview mirror. _**'Who could be following a sport car?'**_ In the mirror, he saw a figure that was totally familiar to the TV and newspaper. Tuxedo Kamen. And he was chasing the sports car like a maniac down the _middle_ of the road. All around them, cars had slowed to watch the amazing sight.

"Is umm-he your boyfriend, Sailor Moon?" Brad said worriedly. "Because he looks like he'd like to rip my throat out."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!" Sailor Moon shouted, angrily. "He's an annoying-"

The car suddenly shook from an impact, as something leapt into the back seat.

Brad and Sailor Moon turned quickly to see an enraged Tuxedo Kamen sitting in the back seat, hands raised as if to strangle the life from Brad's body. He dropped them when they stared at him open-mouthed.

"I'll-umm-stop and let you out," Brad offered, sweating.

Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes at Tuxedo Kamen. _**'I'll teach him to follow me!'**_ she thought mischievously. To the driver's supreme shock, she scooted closer and wrapped an arm around his free one. "So-what's your name, handsome?" she asked innocently, batting her lashes.

From the back seat, there came a growl of fury.

"Uh-Brad." He weakly glanced in the mirror, realizing that he'd stumbled into some sort of lover's tiff. Sailor Moon was using him as fodder and Tuxedo Kamen could have cheerfully murdered him.

"Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen growled ominously, hands clenching together. _**'She's flirting! I'm going to kill her! And him!"**_ He'd not felt jealousy till then-but now that he was-he was seriously considering homicide. "Pull over," he told the driver warningly.

"No-keep driving and tell me about yourself." Sailor Moon ignored the seething guy behind her completely.

"I'd rather stop," Brad said nervously, beginning to sweat. The waves of menace emanating from his back seat almost made him drive off the road.

"No-really?" Sailor Moon replied with mock-disappointment. She grinned slyly. "How about a phone number?"

"That's _it_!" Tuxedo Kamen bellowed from the back seat, lunging for Brad.

Brad saw the ominous shape in his back seat suddenly loom over him like some predator-and panicked. The car swerved to the left, then the right.

Tuxedo Kamen was thrown backwards, off balance.

Sailor Moon was clinging to the dash and shrieking bloody murder. "Nooo! We're gonna diiiiiie!"

The car finally skidded to a halt, crashing into some garbage bins on the side of the curb. Brad bounced, then smacked his head on the steering wheel. "Thanks." he said shortly, leaning back and feeling the small bump on his forehead.

"Sailor Moon, are you all right?" Tuxedo Kamen asked abruptly, leaning over the front of the seat.

Sailor Moon managed to pry her fingernails from the dash and groan. "What happened, you psycho!"

"We crashed, no thanks to your flirting!" he roared at her.

Sailor Moon turned in her seat, glaring blue sparks. "_Meee_? Flirting? You're the one who tried to strangle the driver!" she shouted back.

"Can you both please get out of my car?" Brad complained, staring at them. So much for super heroes. They sounded like a married couple! Before he could blink, Sailor Moon had tensed and leapt from the car onto the nearest roof-top.

Tuxedo Kamen muttered something uncomplimentary under is breath and leapt after her.

A camera flashed again from the side. Kolata grinned and disappeared into the crowd, followed by an incensed Asaka.

Brad blinked as people stopped in the street and on the sidewalk to stare at him and then the disappearing heroes.

Belatedly, the air bag inflated.

****

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out tomorrow or maybe later in the week.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: The Games Series 1: The Games We Play  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: During a battle, Tuxedo Kamen gets hit with a love arrow. The first person he sees after the battle is Usagi-who has just de-transformed from Sailor Moon and immediately he falls for her. Chaos ensues, where Mamoru is hit by an irresistible need to kiss the blonde and goes to amazing lengths to get it! But when the spell wears off, Mamoru is still in love with her. Now-how to convince her? With a little help from his alter-ego Tuxedo Kamen! Little knowing, his identity has been discovered by a gleeful Usagi, who in turn, pays him a few visits as Sailor Moon. Soon, a game is born...But what will the consequences be?  
Chapters: 10/11  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2000**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Sorry for not posting for a few weeks, but my injury has been playing up so badly that I haven't been able to come online. And as you'll have read in previous comments, each Chapter is being edited as I go. That takes about an hour. O.o I loved all the feedback from the previous Chapter and I hope that you'll enjoy this one just as much. I'll try and get the final Chapter out tomorrow.

**Note: This Chapter has an additional scene not in the original. As someone pointed out, there is a battle going on and the Senshi haven't called Usagi. The battle is in the next Fanfic, but I thought a filler was needed to let you know what's happening...before the Sequel.**

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Sailor Moon Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. I took a look yesterday and we've passed 530 Sailor Moon Fanfics. Wow. Come on over and post or read. The link is in my Profile. We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**THE GAMES SERIES 1:**

**THE GAMES WE PLAY**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

The Senshi for Mars, Mercury and Jupiter transformed in a very convenient alley and made for the tops of the buildings. The battle was in Juuban Park, according to Mercury's computer. 

When wasn't it at the park?

"When isn't it at the park, guys?" Sailor Mars groused, wondering if her heels would hold out forever without having to be repaired. Unlike the boots the other three got with their Senshi fuku, hers were slender red shoes, with very small heels. Another thing that worried her was-was she ever going to get a boyfriend.

But those thoughts could be set aside for later, since the Senshi were coming upon the unfortunate park rapidly.

"Any ideas on what it looks like, Mercury?" Jupiter asked, grinning. "I think it will be a piece of cake."

"Which is why we haven't called Usagi." The priestess of fire agreed. She smirked. "Besides, I think she had some more pressing things to do with Mamoru. It _was_ sort of romantic to be picked up on the shoulder of a handsome guy and carried from the arcade." She didn't feel badly. Rei had known for a while now that Mamoru didn't have a romantic interest in her. She was a little jealous, yes, but she loved her friend.

"She certainly seems to be getting a better relationship than the rest of us, even if it's her worst enemy. An enemy she's _kissed_ no less!" Jupiter said gleefully.

The Senshi then caught sight of their opponent and winced. Yes, calling Usagi in could wait. She could have fun and her friends would fight for her.

* * *

"Where's Usagi? I thought that she'd be here." Naru asked Motoki, looking disappointed. 

"She _was_ here," Motoki said, grinning. "But she left-unexpectedly." He chuckled mentally. '**_Over Mamoru's shoulder no less! I couldn't believe it! But now I know for sure that he likes her'_**

He was rather smug about that fact. The money was practically in his hands. All he had to do was get them to admit it in public. Easier said than done, considering the secrets those two kept.

"Oh," Naru murmured, giving him a strange look. Motoki had this really weird expression on his face, like suppressed mirth. "Is she coming back any time soon?"

Suddenly , the arcade doors hissed open and two figures dashed through, so fast that were almost a blur.

"Sooner than you think…" Motoki muttered, staring wide-eyed at Sailor Moon. She flung herself through the arcade, passing him in a blur and eyes wide with panic.

"Stall him! Someone stall hiiiiim!" she shrieked, heading for the back of the arcade. '**_Oh jeez, I went to faaar. How was I supposed to know that Mamoru gets murderously jealous!'_** she wailed silently, trying to stay desperately ahead of the fuming Tuxedo Kamen.

"Anyone moves and they get a rose in the-" Tuxedo Kamen began to threaten. His eyes narrowed on Sailor Moon, seriously considering spanking her.

'**_I can't believe she just pulled that stunt! How could she flirt with that guy? Oooh, when I get my hands on you, Moon!'_**

"Tuxedo Kamen! Sailor Moon-what a surprise and honor." Motoki broke in quickly, looking rather pale. He'd stopped his friend just in time from saying something potentially ruining for his dashing hero image.

As Motoki and the entire arcade watched, Sailor Moon did a circuit, fleeing on swift boots, long golden hair flying back into Tuxedo Kamen's face.

They all watched with astonishment as the cloaked hero chased the heroine around the arcade.

Tuxedo Kamen swore under his breath as Sailor Moon knocked a filled tray off of the counter on her way past**_. 'Was that a klutz attack or did she do that on purpose?'_** he wondered suspiciously. Sailor Moon was fully capable-either way.

"My arcade!" Motoki moaned, staring at the broken cups and plates splattered all over the floor messily. He turned to watch Tuxedo Kamen whiz past**_. 'He can pay for it, he's rich!'_**

"Sorry!" Sailor Moon yelled at Motoki guiltily, increasing speed. As she passed a table, she knocked over a chair into Tuxedo Kamen's path.

"If I don't spank her, I'm going to kiss her senseless." Tuxedo groaned, leaping over the chair.

Motoki sighed, blinked and then hissed under his breath to Sailor Moon the next time she passed him. "There's a back door! Take your fight out there before you ruin my place!" What more could he say without giving away that he knew who she really was?

She gave him a thankful look and was out the back door before anyone could blink, Tuxedo Kamen right behind her.

"Wow," a little girl breathed, staring at the back of the arcade.

"I saw Sailor Moon! No one is going to believe this." Her companion grinned foolishly. Both girls looked at each other, then giggled and jumped up and down.

"Join the club." Motoki drawled, rolling his eyes. '**_Really, those two are pushing it! One day, their games are going to go too far. I really wish that they would just kiss and make up!' _**He paused, rethinking his words carefully.

Motoki leaned against the counter and ran a hand through his hair, expression rueful. "It's the kissing that got them _into_ this mess! _What_ am I saying?" he berated himself, keeping an eye on the rest of the arcade.

"_And_ Tuxedo Kamen." an indignant boy put in, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Yeah, he's cool, too." an older girl breathed, stars in her eyes. "What a dreamy guy!"

"They could have at least stayed for autographs." Naru commented, coming out from behind the Sailor V video game. She looked at Motoki, then the way that the two super-heroes had fled. "Have you ever thought about having them sign the Sailor V game?" she asked Motoki seriously, grinning. "It would be _sure_ to boost sales-a famous person like her and all."

"Oh my _god_! You're right." Motoki shouted, thrusting a hand triumphantly into the air. Everyone stared and he lowered it, smiling sheepishly. "You are _so_ right, Naru. Thanks for the pointer."

"Since you _know_ Sailor Moon and all." Naru added carelessly, twirling a lock of her red hair around her finger. She looked up at Motoki from under her lashes.

"I never thought to use my association like that-er…" He trailed off, swallowing nervously. "I mean-umm-I could ask her. Not that I _know_ her _personally_ you know, Naru." he stammered, backing away.

"Uh huh. Sure you don't." she said, glaring. She stomped away from the nervously sweating owner of the arcade. "Sure, and I'm the Queen of England. How come I'm always last to know anything around here?"

"Youma magnet." Motoki muttered under his breath, quickly heading behind the counter to grab a cloth, least Naru had heard him!

"What was that?" Naru whirled around, looking left and right for the person who had spoken.

But everyone was looking towards the back of the store, in case Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen should return. And Motoki was meticulously wiping his counter with a cloth and whistling cheerfully.

* * *

Sailor Moon ran like the devil himself was after her-which in a way, he _was_! He had played with her, taunted her, kissed her senseless-and his name was Mamoru Chiba. Well, at that moment, he was the dashing hero Tuxedo Kamen. 

She glanced cautiously behind her, trying to keep balance as she dashed across yet another building roof-top. He was still there!

'**_Damn that man.'_** The blonde thought, frowning darkly. Sailor Moon turned her head back, so that she could see where she was going. Lucky for her, because she had just reached the edge of the building and would have plummeted to her…

'**_Wait! He would have rescued me first-right?'_** she asked herself silently. Despite herself, Sailor Moon grinned foolishly. Tuxedo Kamen would _always_ be there to catch her. Even if he wanted to strangle her right now for flirting. '**_It serves him right!' _**she thought rebelliously.

"Are you tired yet? Give it up Moon," Tuxedo Kamen shouted from a meter behind. "Sooner or later, you'll stop for breath and then I'll really give you a piece of my mind, you minx!"

His tone was filled with mockery and amusement, which Sailor Moon could hear clearly. If nothing else, from all those fights that they had over the last few months, she had learned to read his tone. Mamoru the mocking, the taunting, the angry, the smug.

More bewildering was the fact that he was _also_ Tuxedo Kamen and practically had a different personality when periodically rescuing her. Tuxedo the dashing, the charming, the one with the sexy voice that could melt her bones…

"You _wish_, Kamen!" she bellowed back, refusing to turn her head. Deciding to try and lose him was a good idea at that point. She really couldn't believe that he was chasing her all over Juuban in the first place!

Okay, so she had brained him with a lamp, but he had kissed her! And-seen her undies!

Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed dangerously at the memory. She sighted a larger building calmly, roughly ten stories above the ten story building they were already running across.

Doubt flashed briefly into her deep blue eyes**_. 'Ten stories is hardly more than I've ever jumped before-but I'll now be twenty above the ground.'_** She looked down as she neared the edge of the building that she and her pursuer were on. It was a long way down.

"No time for doubts now! There's _no_ way that he's going to toss me across his shoulder again." she muttered. She took a deep steadying breath, brushed her golden bangs from her eyes, clenched her fists-and leapt upwards with all her strength. She heard a slight gasp behind her-which had meant that Tuxedo Kamen must have almost been right on her heels.

"Ha!" she shouted, as her boots touched down on the ledge of the tall building. She had inches to spare! "Eat that, Kamen!" she yelled backwards, in his general direction, then she took off nimbly across the roof-top.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted from the previous building. He was frowning like a thunderclap.

'**_That minx! She's really playing hard to get!'_** he thought, exasperated and angry. His angel was being reckless. She had just made a dangerous jump, even for Sailor Moon, to one of the tallest buildings in the district.

Tuxedo Kamen sighed, sighted the building over the way and then leapt upwards easily. His fashionable black shoes landed on the ledge, cloak billowing out behind him with the increased wind**_. 'Now where did she go?'_** he wondered, not seeing her. The roof was empty, but for a door leading down.

"Ah ha! You went into the building," he said triumphantly, striding purposefully towards the door.

As he reached the weathered wood, he noticed the broken remains of a lock lying on the cement of the roof. "She broke _into_ the building?" he asked incredulously. He was both baffled and strangely proud. Sailor Moon, angel, all-around good girl-had just broken into an office building in order to get away from him?

Tuxedo Kamen reached out for the handle of the door and swung it open, descending the steep cement steps. He could faintly smell flowers. Her scent. She had definitely come this way. "I wonder," he said out-loud, voice echoing hollowly in the confined stairwell. "Does she realize that this is a busy office building?"

* * *

Right about then, Sailor Moon was getting a rough clue. She peered carefully out through the crack between the door and the frame, eyeing all the people coming and going freely down the halls. The top floor was a hub of activity-and she was trapped. Between exposure and Tuxedo Kamen. It _really_ was a toss-up. 

The pretty blonde girl nibbled urgently on her bottom lip, eyes wide with apprehension. Either she could brave the people and make a run for it or de-transform and possibly try to explain her presence to the security guards that she was sure were in the lobby. "What do I do?" she moaned quietly, feeling apprehensive. Face the _very_person chasing her, or a building-full of adults.

"You _could_ give in and accept your punishment like a good champion of justice." A familiar voice drawled from somewhere behind her.

Could she add 'psychic' to her list of attributes of Tuxedo Kamen, along with 'buff' and 'most studly'?

Sailor Moon spun around, her back pressing against the door. Tuxedo Kamen was making his way slowly down the last of the steps, eyes glinting at her from behind the half-mask. She frowned as she caught his last words. "Punishment?" she demanded. "What did I do? You're the one who chucked me over his shoulder, kissed me, embarrassed me in front of my friends, chased me-chased the _car_-" She could have gone on and on, if he hadn't stopped her, pausing on the last step, which was only a few feet away from her form.

"Excuse me?" he said incredulously. "That's all very well and true..."

"Right," she replied triumphantly, chin rising.

"But-" he went on witheringly, crossing his arms. "You were the one who bashed me over the head. Bodily harm, Moon. I'd say we are way overdue for a loooong talk." He frowned at her moodily. "Anyway, it's not like you didn't _enjoy_ those kisses."

She shrieked, clapping her hands over her ears. The Senshi then glared balefully at him, eyes flashing. **_'How dare he mention that! Creep. Rub it in, why don't you?._** Sailor Moon flushed wildly. She looked him over, assessed her chances of fight or flight-then she lowered her hands calmly. "But you enjoyed them _too._!" she retorted triumphantly, daring him to disagree.

He didn't. His lips curved in a seductive smile, eyes burning into her own with a deep hunger. "You bet I did, Usagi. And I'm looking forward to repeat performances-after you're _quite_ done playing, that is."

"I'm not playing a game!" she protested, trying to keep her expression straight. If he could anticipate her next move from her eyes-then she'd be in deep trouble! He was inching closer, even as she thought of an escape plan.

"What are you up to?" Tuxedo Kamen asked suspiciously, seeing a strange glint in his love's eyes. _**'I don't trust that look.'**_ he told himself nervously. It meant that she was about to do something-irrational.

Which she _did_.

Sailor Moon grinned, spun, then-bolted out the door.'_**Anticipate that, you hunky creep!'**_

Tuxedo Kamen was after her in seconds, lips pressed together in disbelief. He briefly looked around as he followed the long-haired blonde bolting down the hall, both of them dodging people skillfully. Admittedly-she was better.

_**'Is this really necessary?' **_he asked the heavens, rolling his eyes. Chasing Sailor Moon through a crowded office building, before dozens of gaping people, was _not_ the way he had pictured his day. Then again, getting bashed over his head was an unbelievable thing, too. Especially because he had earned it by jumping Moon.

_And_, he wasn't going to mention that car scene…ever!

"Outta my way! Coming through. Don't make me use my tiara people!" Sailor Moon fairly shrieked, dodging for all she was worth. Behind her, she could hear gasps of awe and disbelief. As well as the sounds of heavy feet on the soft carpet-a clear sign that Tuxedo Kamen was right behind her and gaining steadily.

"Excuse me." she gasped as she bashed into a man. He dropped his briefcase, scattering papers everywhere. "Ugh!" Sailor Moon uttered, torn between helping him or running. She hesitated, standing over him-

But then she looked behind her and saw the impressive figure of Tuxedo Kamen bearing down upon her. She 'eeeped', then turned and resumed her frantic flight down the hall.

"Excuse me!" Tuxedo Kamen bellowed angrily as several people stepped into his way, backs to him. They were watching the impressive and rare sight of the short-skirted heroine of Tokyo rushing down the halls, hair streaming out behind them. Of course, dazzled by such a sight, they all failed to _see_ what had caused this impressive vision. They soon learned as Tuxedo plowed into their midst, eyes glaring like two blue beams of fury.

_**'She's getting away!' **_he roared mentally, watching the blonde sprint down to the end of the hall. His eyes flashed with wrath as he saw the elevators. Tuxedo Kamen put on the speed. **_'There is no way that she is getting away from me after this stunt.'_** he swore silently.

"Hold the lift!" Sailor Moon shrieked in panic, hearing thundering footsteps akin to a stampede right behind her. That Kamen was furious was frighteningly obvious. Her eyes sought out those of the two women and the man in the lift. The man who had frozen with one finger raised to press a button on the wall. As she neared, they gaped at her, then paled as they glanced behind. The man un-froze and frantically pressed at the buttons randomly, sweat beginning to stand out on his forehead.

"No!" she shouted, increasing her pace. She practically flew the remaining feet and almost crashed into the back wall of the lift. "Okay, close it, close it." she panted, turning.

"Close it and-!" a furious voice roared close behind.

As she spun and plastered herself to the wall, all four inhabitants of the lift watched in fascinated horror. Tuxedo Kamen leapt heroically, clearing the last few feet and flew into the lift just before the doors slid shut…But he kept _going_!

_**'Oh, damn.'**_ Sailor Moon gasped silently as the large dark shape hurtled into her. She was slammed further into the wall, the entire lift shaking with the impact.

There was silence for a long moment, both Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon frozen in their position. In his haste to catch her and his amazing flight, he had casually plastered himself effectively along her entire length . Sailor Moon was caught between him and the wall-and for a moment, neither _wanted_ to move.

Then she flushed, swallowing hard.

"Ouch." he muttered into her ear, inhaling golden hairs.

"I think that's _my_ line, you jerk," she muttered back, wincing. "Well, you finally caught me, sort of."

"Sort of." he agreed under his breath. It was _not_ the scene he had pictured capturing her in, though. Tuxedo Kamen had been having visions of catching her up, sweeping her romantically into his arms and kissing her lights out. Not plastering himself on her against a wall in a crowded business building-in the _lift_ of all places! And people staring-

"Er-excuse us?" a voice said from behind them, sounding extremely timid.

Tuxedo Kamen reluctantly pulled away from his angel's soft body and turned, hiding her form from the rest of them. "Er-yes?" he replied, straightening. He tried to look authoritative, but failed miserably. This man and two women had seen him stuck as if by glue to the heroine. A very compromising situation.

"What's going on here?" one of the women asked, eyes trying to see over his tall form.

Behind him, Sailor Moon was anxiously checking her hair, her face and the rest of her body for bruises and dishevelment. Being crushed between her 'crush' and a metal wall didn't exactly leave one in the neatest of ways. Especially after dashing over tall buildings. "I _don't_ believe this," she muttered to herself, hastily straightening her hair. "This is going to be all over the papers!" she wailed quietly.

"Cool it, Moon." Tuxedo Kamen hissed from before her, managing somehow to throw his voice.

She looked at him admirably, then frowned. _He_ had gotten them into this mess.

"Nothing to see here." Tuxedo Kamen told the three coolly, leveling the 'look' at them. It had made Youma quake and Zoisite uncertain. To these people, it made Tuxedo Kamen look distinctly menacing!

"Right," the man said, reaching behind him for the closest button. The lift stopped, doors opening. Immediately, the three tumbled out hastily, eyes glazed.

"Good choice." Tuxedo Kamen drawled icily, eyeing them. If he intimidated them enough, maybe the paper wouldn't hear of it. The doors slid shut, leaving him with Sailor Moon.

"Great. Just great," she murmured from behind. "The guys are going to _kill_ me when they see me in the paper!" she said loudly, frowning like a thundercloud.

Tuxedo Kamen spun around, cloak brushing against the doors of the lift. He frowned at her darkly, eyes flashing wrath.

Sailor Moon tried to back off as he advanced, but there was nowhere to go. She thrust out a hand, trying to keep him away. "Now-keep calm, Mamoru!" she pleaded. _**'Oh dear! He looks reaaaaaally angry.'**_ The blonde winced.

Tuxedo Kamen walked towards her until she was pressed hard against the far wall and his chest was touching her out-stretched hand. "Do you realize what a mess this could turn out to be?" he bellowed at her furiously. "You've just made sure that about fourty people have seen me chasing you through a busy business building, then crush you to the wall of the lift like some pervert!" His word finished in a roar.

Sailor Moon winced again, peeking up at him through her lashes. "Ooops?" she tried.

"Ooops?" he repeated incredulously, voice deceptively calm. Tuxedo Kamen advanced another few feet, steadily forcing her to pull back her arms. He stopped when her fingers were splayed over his chest and he was only a foot away.

"You-" He shook his head, reached up to cover the gloved hand over his heart. His fingers entwined with hers, then forced her hand away from him gently. The dark-haired man then stepped even closer, forcing her to tilt her head back in order to look at him. Their chests were crushed together, hands at their side and one of hers caught in his.

"-Are unbelievable," he finished with a half-laugh. His eyes lit up with amusement. "I don't think I've had so much fun in ages, Usagi." he admitted.

"Fun!" she echoed incredulously, gaping at him. "Huh?" she added intelligently. Then she glared at him. "If you think chasing me all over the city is fun! And getting us into the papers! And-"

He shook his head, smiling. Then, before another word could be said, he lowered his head and caught her lips in a kiss. She stiffened under him, fingers tightening around his painfully. He got the point-his Usagi was _furious_ with him and no kisses were going to make it better! _**'Too bad. And I so enjoy them.'**_ he thought, deepening the kiss skillfully. Immediately, he felt her melt under his lips.

She leaned into his chest, lips softening under his. "Mmm." she muttered against his lips. _**'Oh, I just go like putty when he kisses me! How can I resist him when he does this?'**_ she wondered hazily.

"Mmm." he murmured back, satisfied. _**'I could sure get used to shutting her up this way. Wow, what an excuse!' **_

A faint 'bing' interrupted their kiss. Their eyes sprang open and the two leapt away from each other in record time. The two superhero's both turned, eyes wide as the doors to the ground floor slid open. Three security guards and a small crowd of people stared at them.

Tuxedo Kamen stared back, nonplussed for a moment. Then he smiled calmly, reaching out to take a firm hold of Sailor Moon's arm. They strode out, plastering professional smiles to their faces. "False alarm. We heard that a Youma was attacking on the top floor." he said casually as they passed the crowd.

"Right. Youma. Horrible." Sailor Moon babbled, eyes skittering around nervously. She was still dazed from the kiss.

"Go with it, Moon." he said under his head, close to her ear.

"Right." She smiled at the three guards. "It's all clear." she told them breezily.

"We heard there was some sort of disturbance on the top floor," one of the security guard said suspiciously, looking her over. "Who are you?"

"Sailor Moon, you moron!" the youngest-looking of the guards cut in sarcastically. He grinned. "Can I have your autograph?"

Tuxedo Kamen shook his head, but she wrenched her arm from his hold, smiling. "Sure, why not?" Sailor Moon scribbled her autograph on a piece of paper, then began to edge towards the large glass sliding doors that led outside.

"Right." Tuxedo Kamen began, following her. His eyes held a warning that there was going to be serious conversation when they left the building.

"Umm-Don't you want Tuxedo Kamen's autograph? He's real famous, too, you know!" Sailor Moon asked the Guard who she had signed for.

His eyes lit up and he immediately stepped in front of Tuxedo Kamen. Thrusting the same piece of paper under the hero's nose. "Please? I'm a _big_ fan."

"Oh, Jason." the second Guard said, shaking his head.

"Bye!" Sailor Moon wiggled her fingers at the guards and the gathered people, then grinned at Tuxedo Kamen. "See you later, Kamen!" she called, spinning around. She ran out into the sunlight, swiftly disappearing into the crowd.

Tuxedo Kamen watched her go, gritting his teeth. He quickly scribbled something on the paper, then pushed his way past everyone. _**'I can't believe she pulled this stunt!' **_His dream girl was more resourceful than he had ever given her credit for-or anyone had given Sailor Moon or Usagi credit for, come to that-and Tuxedo Kamen was man enough to admit that he was impressed.

"Thanks!" Jason called out, thrilled.

Everyone watched as the cloaked hero excited the building, then headed the same way as the golden-haired Sailor Moon.

That _didn't _mean that he was so impressed that he was not utterly annoyed with her and wanted some payback. But between their chasing, his head being bashed and her slung over his shoulder like a sack of potato's in front of a large crowd, Mamoru had frankly lost count on who had the upper hand in the relationship.

Tuxedo Kamen reached up to grab a handful of his thick black hair briefly, looking harassed, then disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

She grinned as she left her 'hero' behind to face the two security guards and sign autographs. Sure, he'd kill her later, but _only_ if he could catch her! She looked around, frowning. "Now, where wouldn't he look for me?" she wondered, biting her bottom lip unconsciously. "The library?" she promptly deflated. She didn't want to fall _asleep_! "Umm-there fights are always in Juuban Park-so I'll go to the other one." she grinned evilly. "Ha!"

Promptly, she took of, leaving a trail of dust behind her. Tuxedo Kamen would never look in the other park!

The Senshi Of The Moon reached there a few minutes later, skidded to a halt and dashed into the park, into the thickest part of the trees. Moments later Usagi walked out, grinning wickedly. "He's looking for sailor Moon-and I'm Usagi again! Ha." she laughed out-loud, then spotted something, her eyes going wide with delight. "Ice-cream!" she squealed, pelting for the guy pushing the ice-cream cart. "I'll have a triple-choc ice-cream."

The guy complied, watching with doubt as Usagi juggled the tall ice-cream and handed the money over to him for the goods. "Are you sure you can eat that?" he said, staring as she began to lick enthusiastically at the top.

"Of course," Usagi giggled, walking off. "You should see me with pizza." she smiled, licking at the ice-cream again. "Let Tuxedo Kamen run around Juuban looking for me! It'll teach him a lesson. Jeez! Who'd have thought that he's ever be jealous over me?" It just proved it. He felt the same way as she did about him-but there was still the dislike that Mamoru and Usagi had, verses the er-_many_ kissing sessions that Tuxedo Kamen and sailor Moon had.

Her head dropped. "What do I do _now_?" she wailed. But there was no answer.

* * *

"Where _is_ she? How fast could she have gotten away?" Tuxedo Kamen muttered, dashing down the streets of Juuban randomly. But nowhere could he see Sailor Moon. "I am going to _strangle_ her-then kiss her lights out!" he announced loudly, eyes narrowed to slits behind his half-mask. "That brat." he halted next to a shop, ignoring all the staring people and leant against the window in exhaustion.

"Wow! It's Tuxedo Kamen!" someone shouted, thrilled.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Is that cloak really velvet?"

"Can I have a rose?"

"That guy is sooooo dreamy!"

Tuxedo Kamen was suddenly surrounded by screeching fans and cursed the fates- _and_ a certain annoying blonde. "No comments! No autographs!" he shouted, leaping away from them and dashing along the sidewalk again at break-neck speed.

_**'I'm a man on a mission.'**_ he didn't dare stop, until he was a few blocks away and into a quieter part of town. He looked around and saw a small park, where a ground of kids were playing. His blue eyes brightened. Who else but kids would have spotted Sailor Moon? She was their heroine!

Tuxedo Kamen leapt the fence and walked up to the nearest kid-a little boy with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a track-suit. In his hand, he held a water-gun.

"Excuse me little boy?" Tuxedo Kamen said, voice unconsciously deepening to impress the wide-eyed little guy.

The boy stood there, brown eyes wide with wonder and mouth dangling open. "T-Tuxedo Kamen?" he uttered faintly.

The hero smiled, satisfied that he 'still had it', in the superhero business. "That's right, kiddo," he said, hiding his impatience. "Have you seen Sailor Moon around here? Dashing past perhaps?" he added, frowning darkly. _**'She has a bad habit of running away from me. That will change when I catch her! There will be no runnings away when she's my girl-well, only for me.' **_he began to grin foolishly.

"Sailor Moon?" the kid said, looking thoughtful. Then he shook his head, shrugged and aimed his gun at the stunned hero. "Eat water, Tuxedo Kamen!" he cried gleefully, squeezing the trigger.

Tuxedo Kamen didn't even have time to move, as the water sprayed from the barrel of the plastic gun-and thoroughly drenched his face and hair. The little boy ran away, grinning gleefully and leaving a totally comatose hero. He crouched there, hand half-extended and face frozen into a look of stunned incredulity. Then, his lashes blinked slowly, eyes filling with resignation. "Of course" he murmured. "Why does this surprise me in the slightest after the weeks I've been having?" he wondered aloud, coming alive.

The super-hero got to his feet, ignored the gaping people around him and reached into his breast-pocket for a pristine white hanky. Instead, his gloved fingers touched upon a hard object that sent tingles down to his toes. _**'What-oh, the Rainbow Crystal?'**_ he thought, hesitantly feeling it's beautiful shape.

Tuxedo Kamen withdrew the hanky nearby and wiped his face calmly, eyes deeply thoughtful. **_'Hmm. The _** **_Crystal_****_ had the power to help me figure out that I was Tuxedo Kamen. I wonder if I can erase memories with it?'_**

With this thought firmly in mind, he promptly forgot the long-haired heroine and about-faced. Then, ignoring all the gaping people around him-they _were_ rather impressed to see a hero in broad daylight and not fighting-he headed back towards the Business Building that he and Sailor Moon had recently vacated.

Too many people had seen his ungainly flight to plaster his love against the wall of an elevator. Not to mention their game of 'catch-me-if-you-can-sucker through the halls of the building.

"I wonder if this will even work?" he asked himself, walking proudly through the sliding doors into the main lobby.

The two security guards from earlier stared at him with curious eyes as he passed them, heading for the lifts. "Can I help you? "Jason said, eager to please.

"I forgot something." he told them smoothly, pressing the 'up' button with a gloved finger. Then, he waited, trying to look authoritative.

"What did you forget? I can ring up." the other guard said, apparently having mellowed. It wasn't often that you saw two superhero's in your very own building-or have one come _back_.

"Umm-no thanks. I can get it." Tuxedo Kamen said calmly. The lift doors slid open and he strode inside alone. He glanced at the two guards just before the doors slid shut again. 'It's a super hero thing." he told them.

And then he was alone-with the tacky lift music that he had failed to note before. The upperclassman groaned and pressed the button for the top floor, wondering if his plan would even work. It would take a miracle to pull this off!

Finally, he reached the floor that he and Sailor Moon had so impressed everyone on and the doors slid open.

Immediately, he was bombarded with flashes and gasps. He blinked and stared hard at the man standing to the side with a camera.

"Smile Tuxedo Kamen! Oh I am set for _life_! You and Sailor Moon in a totally suggestive grope, in the lift-" the man began, grinning like a moron.

Tuxedo Kamen growled furiously and began to stalk the man, ignoring the multitudes of gawking employee's. "That it!" he said angrily, reaching into his pocket. He withdrew the Rainbow Crystal and waved it under the reporter's nose. "Now, _you_ smile." he told the man and then everyone around them.

**_'I hope this works-or I'm going to look like the worlds biggest moron! And Sailor Moon and I will be al over the pages of the papers. This guy must have been here before.'_** he groaned silently, then concentrated on the Crystal in his gloved hands. The dark-haired man frowned, then quickly reached out to grab the camera from the reports hands. What was the point of removing their memories if there was still evidence?

All the reporter would have to do is develop his roll-and he would get an eye-full of Sailor Moon under Tuxedo Kamen.

"Well, _really_!" the outraged reporter said, eyes wide.

He shut up when the Crystal began glowing like a small sun-and everything exploded into bright light.

****

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out tomorrow-and it's the final one! Then we're onto the Sequel 'The Game Of Love'.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: The Games Series 1: The Games We Play  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: During a battle, Tuxedo Kamen gets hit with a love arrow. The first person he sees after the battle is Usagi-who has just de-transformed from Sailor Moon and immediately he falls for her. Chaos ensues, where Mamoru is hit by an irresistible need to kiss the blonde and goes to amazing lengths to get it! But when the spell wears off, Mamoru is still in love with her. Now-how to convince her? With a little help from his alter-ego Tuxedo Kamen! Little knowing, his identity has been discovered by a gleeful Usagi, who in turn, pays him a few visits as Sailor Moon. Soon, a game is born...But what will the consequences be?  
Chapters: 11/11  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2000**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! This is the final Chapter. But don't worry, there's **two** Sequels. Hehehe.

_**Thank you's:**_ To 'no name... yet', who let me know in their review that Chapters 3-5 were missing half of their writing! They seem to have vanished...somewhere. I have reuploaded them.

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Sailor Moon Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. I took a look yesterday and we've passed 530 Sailor Moon Fanfics. Wow. Come on over and post or read. The link is in my Profile. We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**THE GAMES SERIES 1:**

**THE GAMES WE PLAY**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Fourty minutes ago, Tuxedo Kamen had re-emerged from that self-same building, a grim smile playing about his mouth. He'd thrust his Rainbow Crystal and another object into his subspace pocket, before anyone saw them. All he had _needed_ right then, was for Zoisite to appear and demand a battle! 

"I am going to _wring_ her pretty little neck, when I get my hands on her." Tuxedo Kamen swore grimly, as he ran swiftly through the crowded streets of Juuban. He, of course, referred to the love of his life, Sailor Moon.

Already, since leaving the Business District, he'd been accosted by _droves_ of screaming fans! He'd barely escaped with his life-and one little over-enthusiastic teen had actually wrenched his beloved cloak from his shoulders.

Tuxedo Kamen had swiftly halted his panicked flight, spun back and deftly twitched the cloak from her hands. She'd let go willingly-probably having everything to do with the death-glare the hero had leveled at her.

He'd held it protectively for half a block, then quickly swung it back around his shoulders and fastened it securely. '**_What's a super hero without his cloak?'_** he asked himself, eyes narrowed**_. 'Just a guy in a tuxedo! That's what.'_**

Tuxedo Kamen's eyes darkened in annoyance as he continued to search for a particular blonde-with amazingly long legs and a mischievous nature. "I should spank her at the least." he muttered under his breath. Visions of Sailor Moon over his lap, short skirt riding up her long slender legs, made Kamen's vision fog over. He had to mentally slap himself back to reality.

The dark-haired man looked around the streets, eyes filled with horror. '**_I am a pervert!'_**

'**_But wait-'_** he thought, continuing along that line. '**_It's only her that I have these thoughts for. And the way she kissed me back there-I know that she has something for me. Er-Tuxedo Kamen.'_**

The hero's mouth twisted derisively as he reached the gates of Juuban Park and leant against the tall wall in exhaustion. "Oh Tuxedo Kamen is _soooo_ dreamy," he said sarcastically, mimicking Usagi's voice. "Why can't she have a thing for _me_?" he asked the world at large, eyes rolling with exasperation.

A woman stopped to stare at him and Tuxedo Kamen immediately took advantage of her hesitancy. "It's the cloak-right?"

"Ex-excuse me?" the woman almost squeaked, halting half-way down the sidewalk from him. Her eyes were wide and wary as she looked him over. It took another few seconds for her to obviously realize who he was. Her eyes seemed-rather vacant to say the least.

Tuxedo Kamen groaned inwardly as he practically saw the light-bulb flash to life in her mind. "Here it comes." he muttered under his breath, unconsciously spreading his legs wider and taking a deep breath of fortification.

"You're Tuxedo Kamen!" she shrieked at him, grinning. Straight away, there was a mad scrambling into the purse over her shoulder. "Wait a second."

Tuxedo Kamen had truly had a _terrible_ two weeks. Filled with fat women, security guards, pot plants, Usagi bashing-of course the kissing helped to smooth out whatever damage his love had done to him-but he had just come from a business building, where he had been forced to chase Sailor Moon down a crowded hall and crushed to an elevator wall.

Not to mention him going _back_ there to straighten out the mess she had caused to their reputation! With all of this-and now this woman looking for something in his bag, he was _really_ tempted just to leave her standing there! But he couldn't. He was Tuxedo Kamen! And no matter how he really wanted to-he could never jump into a bush and hide when fans cornered him.

"Got it!" the woman cried out, hurrying towards Tuxedo Kamen and holding out a piece of paper and a pen. 'Can you-?"

"Sure I can." Tuxedo Kamen said bravely, taking the objects. He quickly scribbled something down and then turned to leave. But then, he remembered his earlier question to her. "It's the cloak-right?" he asked her dryly. "You can tell me honestly."

"What was that, Tuxedo Kamen?" The woman looked up, momentarily revealing intelligent eyes. In seconds though, the expression had reasserted its vapid one from earlier.

His eyes narrowed at her assessingly as he answered. "The cloak. That's what makes all the girls go nuts over me. Like Batman-right?" He rolled his eyes, exasperated.

She stared at him for a moment, then burst into rich laughter. Again the vapid expression disappeared, to reveal an intelligent woman. She shook her head, grinned and then stepped up to him and thrust out her hand western-style. "I'm _not_ supposed to do this at all, Tuxedo Kamen, but you're truly an interesting man." the woman said, waiting.

Tuxedo Kamen took her hand and shook it, bemused. Her entire demeanor had changed in seconds, from vapid-girl to business-woman. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm Kolata Nerina," the woman introduced herself, still smiling, but this time it was malicious. She glanced around, eyes filling with mirth. "I work for Juuban's most prestigious tabloid-"

"_Second most prestigious_!" someone bellowed from an unknown location.

The woman frowned, looking behind her again and then across the street with raised brows. "Get your own scoop, Asaka!" she bellowed back, sweetly.

"This _is_ mine!" he almost screamed at her. "You've ruined everything!"

"Umm-" Tuxedo Kamen began to sweat nervously as the woman looked back at him.

"You and Sailor Moon are the hottest couple around and I've been following you around for months," she admitted frankly. "Its been a real pleasure to stalk you."

"You've _what_!" Tuxedo Kamen bellowed at her, in rage. Unconsciously, he loomed over her slighter form, eyes glinting with menace.

She was, of course, immensely impressed with the protective heroic visage. Miss Kolata's smile faded slightly. "You're a nice guy and Asaka is from the second most prestigious tabloid around."

"_First_." Asaka shouted, this time from across the street. He stepped away from the shadows of a great oak and waved his fist menacingly across the street at Kolata and Tuxedo Kamen. "You'll be hearing from my boss about this, Kolata! You've just ruined months of work you silly broad."

"Oh, go jump off a bridge, you old geezer!" she yelled back, eyes flashing. "Broad huh?" Kolata muttered under her breath furiously. She turned to smile up at Tuxedo Kamen again. "He's _right_ though-I've ruined months of work by telling you all of this. Our bosses will probably pull us off the story." She sighed deeply.

"But why did you tell me?" Tuxedo Kamen deflated, anger all gone. Since when did the press do anything that was selfless! He was frankly-_stunned_!

"I like you, tall, dark and mysterious." She told him, sideling up. She batted her lashes flirtatiously and smiled. "How about you take me out on a date and give me a scoop?"

Tuxedo Kamen's mouth fell open. Then he smiled mockingly. "And why would I want to go out with a woman who's been _stalking_ me for two months?" he asked her politely, through gritted teeth.

She sighed deeply, stepping back. "I thought so," she said out loud. Kolata pretended to hand something to him and leant close to his ear. "Stick with the beautiful heroine, Tuxedo. You two really have something together. I can see how you'd throw me over for her-not that I'm pleased, mind you." she whispered swiftly, then stepped back.

"Oh well." Kolata shook her head, then began to walk away. "All the handsome one's are taken."

Tuxedo Kamen stood there, stunned again. Even a reporter had seen the magic that he and Sailor Moon-Usagi-had between them? '**_This is the only good news I've had all week!'_** he thought, strangely angry and thankful. But still, the woman had followed them around!

"Oh and by the way," Kolata turned as she reached a car, a few down. "It's not just the cloak, Tuxedo Kamen." She smiled seductively at him. "A girl would have to be blind to not see those beautiful eyes of yours!" She winked, then opened her door and hoped inside. The engine started, and a moment later, she pulled out into the street.

Abruptly, Asaka bolted from his hiding spot and threw himself into Kolata's car as she passed him on the street. "_You idiot_!" he shouted at her.

"Shut up." she told him pointedly, throwing Tuxedo Kamen a sly look from her window as she passed him.

Tuxedo Kamen watched until the car had disappeared, then sighed deeply. "My eyes?" He nodded, a smile beginning to spread across his lips. "My eyes." he breathed. "Usagi looked into them often enough-I wonder…" he mused, heading into the entrance of the park.

It wasn't the Juuban one where they always fought-but then again, he'd looked everywhere else. He might get lucky! He had a blonde heroine to find! He looked up at the park sign as he passed under it, shaking his head.

"Usagi, Usagi. How could you be so reckless as to flee from _me_ to a park full of screaming kids?"

So-instead of getting mobbed again, he dashed into the nearest clump of trees and de-transformed into Mamoru. Then, he began to wonder around, looking left and right. Just as he thought he was wasting his time-he finally spotted her. Mamoru's lips curved into an evil smile.

"Got you now, Odango." he shook his head. The blonde was sitting down by a pond, staring into space. '**_Is she thinking about me? How do I want to do this?'_** his shoulders straightened. It was about time Usagi knew _exactly_ how he felt about her-but first, she was going to get an ear-full for the hell she'd put him through!

* * *

Usagi kicked her legs absently, half-seeing the water and half seeing Mamoru's deep blue eyes. Wandering about the park had brought her a strange clarity. She really _did_ love Mamoru! 

'**_But what can I do about that? What if he doesn't feel the same way? And what about the fighting?'_** she sighed, leaning back into the bench. Maybe she should just come right out and tell him how she felt?

Then, suddenly, there was movement to the side. Someone had dared to creep up on her! Sailor Moon. "She shrieked in surprise as the tall shadow fell over her. She stared at it hard, immediately identifying it as Mamoru's.

'**_Ugh! Even his shadow? I know even that?' _**She sank back further into her bench as he came around to stand in front of her, blocking out the warmth of the sun. '**_Now what? Is he going to mention-'_**

"I am _not_," Mamoru began with gritted teeth. "Going to _ever_ mention that incident with the Business district ever again. Do you hear me, Moon?" he said almost conversationally.

She peeked up at him nervously, seeing the anger in his deep blue eyes. But there was also something else there. Amazement. "What happened?" she demanded, straightening.

Mamoru smiled knowingly at her. Then he swiftly turned and slid into the space on the bench beside her, so close to Usagi that she could feel the warmth from his body. "Ugh," she yelled at him, quickly sliding away a foot. "That was _not_ an invitation to sit with me, Chiba!" she told him furiously, nose scrunched up.

Okay, so he'd kissed her. He'd held her close. He'd even indulged in her fantasy of Tuxedo Kamen when he visited her in her room that time-but he was _still_ Chiba Mamoru! And she _hated_ Chiba Mamoru! Right! Usagi sat there, furiously nibbling on her bottom lip and trying to ignore him completely.

"All right, Usagi. Since you asked so nicely. I _will_ mention the incident-just once! But that's it!" he told her seriously.

"So?" she cried out, when he was silent for a moment.

"This." Mamoru gestured briefly. There was a flash of beautiful red light and something slid out from under his sleeve, down his smooth hand and into the light of the sun.

Usagi gaped at the sight of Tuxedo Kamen's Rainbow Crystal. "That's..." She pointed at it, mouth wide. **_'What does this have to do with the building!'_**

"A Rainbow Crystal." Mamoru said slowly, twirling the Crystal smoothly from hand to hand like a magician. "It's beautiful isn't it? It helped me find out that I was Tuxedo Kamen, or I would have continued to go mad, wondering why I was blacking out all the time." He turned his eyes to pin her with then to the bench. "Little did I know, that it was _you_ transforming into Sailor Moon that triggers Tuxedo Kamen."

"Really?" Usagi said, intently interested. She sat up, moving closer to him in order to get a better look at the lovely Crystal.

But Mamoru shook his head. With a small gesture, he flicked the Crystal back into his jacket pocket, then smiled at her. "I don't think it's a good idea for the Rainbow Crystal to be out in public, do you Odango?"

"Don't call me that, you jerk! I mean, don't you think we've sort of gotten _past_ that point by now!" Usagi growled at him, eyes flashing wrath.**_ 'I love this guy? Am I nuts!'_**

Mamoru titled his face to the side proudly, thinking hard. "Maybe you're right. But you'll always be the clumsy ditz Odango to me," he told her, face perfectly calm.

Usagi flushed brightly, fists clenching. "You annoying jerk," she whispered urgently. "I'm trying to be nice here!"

"And I was merely stating a fact." Mamoru said, still calm. He watched her, with amusement clear in his dark eyes.

He seemed so sincere that Usagi had to look away.**_ 'This is not good!' _**she thought to herself worriedly. She was actually-touched by his pet-name for her now and had been all day! How had _that_ happened! She quickly looked back at him, realizing that she had been silent for too long. "And _you_ will always be that annoying creep." she announced haughtily.

"I can live with that," he told her laughingly. Mamoru let the smile slid from his face, eyes becoming reprimanding. "Anyway, Odango-"

"Arrgggggh!" Usagi growled quietly, letting him know that she hadn't accepted his insulting her yet.

"Anyway," he went on again, hiding the grin. "I went back to that office building, when I couldn't find you and I used the Crystal-to erase everyone's memories."

"You did _what_?" Usagi screeched. It was so loud that all the birds around then cried with fright and frantically flew away.

Mamoru winced and covered his ears with his large hands to block out any possible future screeching. "It was for a good cause! What would have happened if the papers had gotten a-hold of pictures and eye-witness accounts of me crushing you into the back of a lift!" He told her with exasperation. His eyes flickered to the left, hiding the expression._** 'Just keep it calm, Chiba.'**_ He told himself frantically. _**'Usagi never has to know that the crushing scene was a highlight of my life! And boy, that kiss after...'**_

"Mamoru! How could you have-" Usagi began furiously, then she hesitated, flushing. "_Pictures_!"

"Yep." He nodded at her calmly, reaching into his jacket once more. He pulled out a small roll of film to show her. "Turns out that there was a photographer from the local paper there, shooting pictures for a scoop about the business we er- interrupted."

"Oh good god!" Usagi shouted, hands flying to her cheeks.

"I know." Mamoru nodded again, relieved. He eyed her as she emitted a slight squeal of disappointment-not…exactly what he had thought to hear from her. She was _glad_ that he rescued them-right?

"We could have been in the _papers_? With full-color pictures and you took it away?" she shouted at him incredulously. She slumped back, ignoring the gaping Mamoru. "There goes my one chance at stardom!" she wailed quietly.

"Ugh," Mamoru managed, staring at her hard. "You-ditz!"

"Hey," she snapped, glaring. "It's a life-long dream, buddy."

"Well okay," Mamoru replied smugly, teasingly offering her the film. "If you want pictures of _us_, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, plastered all over the papers-be my guest."

She eagerly reached for the film, but he held it back just out of reach. "In color." he added.

"Yes?" she said, gritting her teeth.

"Where the rest of the Senshi can see us," he went on, sounding more smug by the minute.

"So?" she yelled, making a grab for the film.

"And us-in the elevator." he finished.

She paused, eyes swinging upwards to look at him. "Huh?"

"Actually, it's quite a good shot," he added seriously. "I took a look at the negative. The guy managed to catch me, flying into the elevator and your horrified face. In the next shot, you're _under_ me. Quite a good shot actually." Mamoru tried to keep from laughing as his love's face went bright red.

"Argggh! Destroy them!" she told him, resolutely snatching her hands back and glaring at nothing.**_ 'That absolute…jerk,' _**she muttered mentally, incensed._** 'I should have known it would be something like that.'**_

"They are already actually," he said smoothly, fingers curling around the roll of film. "When I exposed the negatives to the light."

"Really?" She looked up at him, feeling some-what relieved. No one but he and she would even remember that incident. And there was _no_ evidence-but their memories. Luckily, it was a scene she was never likely to forget. She remembered in detail, every second of that wonderful kiss.

"You're blushing, Odango Atama." Mamoru said with amusement. He saw the guilty look in her eyes before she hid them under her long golden lashes. Mamoru laughed quietly. **_'She's thinking about that kiss, too.'_** he thought with satisfaction. All in all, this day wasn't turning out too badly. But perhaps he'd been a _little_ hasty in making such a scene by throwing the little Odango over his shoulder in front of the entire arcade. How on earth were they to convince everyone that they were still enemies after that?

"You're going to get yucky wrinkles of you keep frowning like that, Mamoru,." Usagi said from beside him. She blinked up at him, smiling slightly. Actually, he looked really cute when he scrunched up his forehead like that. She glared. But she did _not_ like him! **_'I don't! Really.'_** She hesitated. _**'But he's Tuxedo Kamen too. Grr. Who would have thought?'**_

"And _you_ are nibbling on your lower lip again." Mamoru told her calmly, looking at the cute little scene that the blonde made. She was sitting there, hands folded in her lap, biting on her lip and with an adorably annoyed look in her eyes.

**_'She has no idea, just how much I love her,'_** he told himself silently. **_'But maybe, it's time to tell her.' _**Mamoru shook his head, for the first time, feeling unsure. Of her and him. _**'What…what if she doesn't want me or my love? She's got a crush on my alter-ego, Tuxedo Kamen. not Mamoru.'**_

"So!" Usagi said, outraged. She immediately stopped nibbling on the lip at the look in his blue eyes. Almost like she was a tasty morsel. The last cupcake in a bakery. The last mouthful of alcohol at a party. The last girl on earth!

Mamoru's eyes darkened with hunger. "So, the only person who should be nibbling on your lip…is me!" he said seductively.

"Arrgggh! Stay there! Don't move! And _no_ nibbling on my lip!" Usagi shrieked at him, backing hastily away on the bench. She made sure that there was at least two feet between them before stopping. Her face was flushed the color of a tomato, eyes wide with longing and fright.**_ 'If he nibbles on my lip-I'll kiss him senseless! I swear! Aren't we supposed to be fighting or something?'_**

Meanwhile, Mamoru had looked away from his angel, trying to calm himself. It was _so_ hard when she nibbled on her lip or licked her lips…or came near him…or- **_'This is stupid! Why can't she just give in and admit she loves me? I know that she does. This day proved it. And the fact that I get murderously jealous.'_** he groaned mentally.

"Yoo hoo." Usagi waved a hand under his nose to get his attention. She was startled when Mamoru's eyes swung up smoothly to capture hers in a burning look. Whatever thoughts he was having, they were deep and intense and he-looked uncertain. Her heart thumped crazily in her chest. Suddenly, their small bench seemed too small.

"Usagi. I wanted to tell you-" Mamoru began. He paused as he saw the abruptly nervous look in her eyes. Maybe a change of tactics was what he needed. He didn't want Usagi to run again. He thought that Juuban had seen quite enough of their super-hero's for the day! "We need to talk."

"Okay," she agreed, watching his every move.

Mamoru sat back into the bench, realizing. He folded his arms, linked his fingers over his chest and looked supremely relaxed under the sun. But inside-he was a seething wreck of emotions and uncertainty. He knew that he was in love with this girl, but she-just had a crush on his alter-ego. How to change that…But he still had hope. She responded to his kisses, even when she knew he was Chiba Mamoru under that mask. It was for those reasons alone that he chose to stay and confront his feelings. Usagi was about to get the shock of her life!

"Well?" she said tentatively, biting her lip. **_'Is he going to say he hates me?'_**

"You know," he said conversationally. "We've had a very violent courtship."

"That's _your_ fault-what!" Usagi broke off her angry words, staring at him and flushing bright red. "What did you say, Mamoru?"

He nodded knowingly. "You heard me. Courtship."

"What? But-but-" she stammered, staring into the water in bewilderment. She knew what courtship meant, but why was Mamoru calling their...relationship _that_? **_'Does he love me?'_** she'd never thought of their games as courtship before-but he'd obviously made some decision regarding them both.

"What would you call it then, Usagi?" he drawled patiently.

She flushed. "Not _that_."

"And why not?" he asked softly. "I've kissed you, you've kissed me and...the world seemed to disappear. Don't deny it."

"No," she replied with equal softness of tone. He was right. The world _had_ disappeared when they kissed. Even when they were fighting. There had always been...something to their relationship. "But we fight all the time." And courtship implied marriage one day, right? No, she must be imaging it. Maybe he just meant dating?

"Haven't you wondered why?" Mamoru asked, smiling.

"We don't _like_ each other?" Usagi replied hopefully. **_'If he's not saying he loves me-Then I'm not! He goes first!'_**

Mamoru shook his head. "Sorry, no. Took me a while to figure it out." He frowned darkly. "And a love arrow. But I got there."

"Love arrow?" Usagi asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. Remember that Youma two weeks ago? The one that looked like a Cupid? The week before I er-broke into your bedroom and saw your nightie..."

"Mamoru!" she hissed, flushing with embarrassment.

"And undies," he teased. "It was an experience I'll _never_ forget."

"I swear, if you tell a soul, I'll kill you!" she shouted.

Mamoru bit his tongue. He'd already told Motoki. "Umm, sure, Odango Atama."

"Don't call me that, you jerk!" she shouted angrily.

"Don't call me jerk, then." he countered.

"But you _are_!" she protested.

"And so are _you_!" He grinned at her chagrined look. "You're really beautiful when you're outraged, Usagi."

"Why you-" she began, then stopped. She stared at him. "Huh?"

"Beautiful," he murmured, repeating himself. He moved closer to her.

"You-don't mean that." she whispered.

"Oh, but I do," he whispered back. "I've known since I kissed you that first time."

"Known what?"

"That I am totally, head over heels, in love with you."

There was a long silence, broken only by the sound of moving water from the pond.

"Really?" she whispered, eyes wide in the moonlight.

He moved closer, leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. "Really." he replied.

There was another silence, then Usagi jerked away from him. He reeled back in surprise, only to have a warm body hurl at him. Usagi grasped him around the neck, pulling him close.

"I love you, too, Mamoru!" Then she kissed him, hard.

Everything seemed to explode and then a silver light filled their minds.

Mamoru was shocked to see a vision of his Princess._** 'What am I doing here?'**_

"Well done, my Prince." the Princess said musically.

"But-I haven't found the Crystal!" he protested, wondering why he felt such joy radiating from her.

"I know," she replied, walking towards the light of the moon.

He held his breath, realizing he was going to see her for the very first time. His Princess. But as she walked closer, he felt a terrible wrenching in his heart. Usagi. He was still kissing her…wasn't he? And he loved her… What could he do?

"Mamoru?" Usagi's voice came from next to him. He looked sharply and saw here there, bewilderment on her face. "Where are we?"

"In my mind." he replied, reaching out for her hand.

Her eyes were on the figure, who had halted just beyond the light. "And who is _she_?" The tone was slightly accusing.

Mamoru sighed. "It's the Princess."

"The _Moon_ _Princess_?" Usagi gasped, staring.

"I am Princess Serenity, of the Moon Kingdom." the ghostly figure said softly.

"What did you call me before?" Mamoru bit out, remembering her earlier word. His eyes were wild. It couldn't be.

"I called you my Prince. And so you are. Prince Endymion of Earth," the Princess replied, shocking Mamoru and Usagi into silence. "You and I were engaged to be married one day. Before Beryl came and destroyed our Kingdoms."

"No!" Usagi shouted. "You can't have him!"

The Princess laughed softly. "And do you love him like I loved him, Usagi? With all your heart and soul? Would you died for him?"

There was no hesitation. "Yes. I would."

"And you, Mamoru?"

"In a heartbeat." he said, pulling his love closer.

"Then, I am so proud of you both. You have achieved the impossible."

"What do you mean?" Mamoru was confused.

The Princess finally stepped out into the moonlight, her features revealed. "A love that has transcended time."

Usagi found herself staring...at herself. But older and more beautiful. A crescent moon shone on the Princess' forehead. She was wearing a hauntingly familiar white dress and her golden hair brushed the ground.

"What?" Usagi gasped.

"Usagi?" Mamoru whispered, staring from one girl to the other. "_You_ are the Moon Princess!"

"I am!" Usagi's voice was just as incredulous.

"And you are her Prince. Love of a thousand years," Princess Serenity replied, smiling. She walked towards Usagi, until their feet almost touched and their faces were close together. "I am the spirit of the Princess. I am your past-self and it is time I joined you."

Before either Usagi or Mamoru could move, the Princes…stepped into Usagi. There was a blurring motion, where the two became one. For a moment, the crescent moon shone golden on Usagi's head, then faded.

Mamoru looked searchingly at the remaining girl. "Usagi?"

Then the air blurred about them. Mamoru blinked, disoriented. He felt a breeze and pulled back from the warmth above him. "Usagi?" he repeated, doubtfully.

She blinked at him, feeling strange. It was as if she were the Princess _and_ Usagi. And she was beginning to remember things. "It's me, Mamo-Chan." she assured him.

"Mamo-Chan?" He smiled in amusement. "It seems to me that I've heard that name before."

Usagi blushed. "I uh-called you that. After I knocked you out." she muttered.

"Ah." he replied. Mamoru reached out and pulled her close. "Then I shall call you...Usako!" he announced haughtily.

She giggled. "As you wish, my Prince."

"Naturally, my Princess," he stated grandly. Something occurred to him. "You know-we have the Dark Kingdom to thank for getting us together."

"What?" Usagi yelped.

"If I hadn't been shot with that love arrow, I never would have realized how I felt. Then, I wouldn't have transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and come to your house _or_ kissed you." he pointed out.

"Ugh." She made a face. "You're right! But I'm _not_ thanking Beryl. I'm going to kick her butt! She destroyed my kingdom!"

"I'll help." Mamoru replied grimly.

They were silent for a few more minutes.

"Mamo-Chan. Where do we go from here?" she whispered, clinging close.

"I don't know, Usako," he whispered back, kissing her forehead. "But we'll do it together. And we'll have the Senshi too. Oh, and Motoki."

"Oh gods, the Senshi," Usagi cried with horror. "Rei will never believe that _I'm_ the Moon Princess!"

Mamoru stared at her, then his lips curved into an amused smile. "I don't think that will be a problem."

"Huh?" Usagi asked, confused.

"Your forehead appears to glow with the crescent moon symbol of the Princess when you're upset, my love." he laughed.

Usagi and he exchanged a wicked grin. "I get to tell her first."

Mamoru got to his feet, reaching into his jacket. "_Not_ if I get there first!" he taunted.

Usagi got the drift and her eyes narrowed. "Oh, no you don't!" She reached for her broach. "Moon Prism Power Makeup!" Through her transformation, she heard his rich laugh.

When the power had faded and she was posing, she looked around the empty park in bewilderment. Mamoru was gone!

"Come on Sailor Moon. Last one to the arcade buys the other a chocolate fudge sundae!" a voice called out.

Sailor Moon looked up to see Tuxedo Kamen racing swiftly away from her, already meters ahead. "No fair!" she cried, racing after him. "Mamo-Chan! That's _my_ Chocolate Fudge Sundae! You _owe_ me one!"

****

The End

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

I'll have the Sequel out in a few days. It's based a few minutes after this one. Thanks for reading!

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**Teaser for Sequel:**

"Arrrrggghhh!" Usgai shrieked, eyes huge with shock and embarassment. "Don't look! Don't look!" She shouted, throwing herself towards the tuxedo-clad hero...

The only cover for her half-naked self. She clung to his lapels, face flamming.

**_Now what do I do? I'm here with Mamoru, half-naked...more than usual-and my only cover is him!'_**

"I'm not looking! I'm _not _looking!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted back, averting his eyes gallently.

He swallowed hard as the blonde crashed into him, clinging tightly to his lapels, as if they were the last sane thing in the world. He thrust both arms straight out from his body, to avoid any accidental feel-ups.

**_'Oh boy, is she going to kill me for this one later.'_**

The dark-haired man winced as he thought of what his love was capable of when angry. Visions of her bashing him over the head with his lamp came to mind. All though-she had been trying to escape him at the time. "I only meant to talk to you, Usako. I didn't know you would be naked, I swear!"


End file.
